Don't Let it Fall to Pieces
by Stunningly Magical
Summary: Scarlett Carter was a normal girl. Then her dad walks out on her and her mom. So, her mom decides they need a change in scenery and they move to Forks, Washington. There Scarlett meets Seth Clearwater, but a certain red-head vampire takes an interest in Scarlett. Will Scarlett escape Victoria's clutches? Will her and Seth's relationship hold during chaos or will it fall to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new Seth/OC story. I'll be posting a new chapter every week. It's my second fanfic, so for anyone reading my Doctor Who story: it is currently on hold due to my massive writers block for that story :/ sorry.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Scarlett Delilah Carter! I told you a million times to clean this room. There are only a couple of days before we move so start cleaning!" My mother shouted, poking her head into my room. I rolled my eyes and closed my laptop screen shut.<p>

"Okay mom, I'll start now." I said. I got up and started picking up dirty clothing that was on the floor. My mother gave a satisfied nod and left my room. I sighed and jumped back on my bed and opened back my laptop. I re-opened Facebook and quickly scanned the new feed. Suddenly the little world in the corner lit up, signaling a new notification. I clicked and saw that my best friend, Jaime, had written on my wall. I sighed and chose to ignore it for the moment.

Scarlett Carter-that's me if you hadn't realized it yet. I used to have dark brown hair that looked pitch black, but that was before I had died my hair dark red. It fitted better with my light green eyes. I'm fifteen, soon turning sixteen, and enjoying the new found freedom from school for a short break. It would probably be a great break too… if it wasn't for the reason for the break.

I'm being forced to move.

Mother dearest decided that it would be a good idea to get a change of scenery ever since my dad walked out on us, and now we are moving to some small town in Washington. Which, might I say, is the complete opposite of my home-city of Chicago. I grew up here. I love it here.

I'm being forced to leave my home and I'm not at all happy about it. Sure, Chicago may be bipolar with the weather; having really hot summers and extremely cold winters, but I would rather have this than having it always being cloudy and dreary like it is in Washington.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my phone doing its vibrating spazz, and continuing its spazz, letting me know someone is calling me. I looked down at the screen seeing who is calling.

**Incoming Call: Jaime Awesomeness :D**

I sighed and tapped the _Answer_ button.

"Hey Jaime," I said. "What's up?"

"Scar, I don't want to be the one to tell you, but I can't let this go on any longer." She sounded worried. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" She was silent for a few seconds. Then I heard her take a deep breath through the call.

"Joshischeatingonyou!" she suddenly blurted out, so fast I could barely understand a word she said. I started at the wall, my jaw dropping. It couldn't be. Josh wouldn't do that to me. We were in love…right?

"What?!" I practically yelled, finally finding my voice.

"I'm so sorry." Suddenly the line went dead. I ran a hand through my hair and quickly scrolled though my contact list quickly pressing the call button on whom I wanted to call.

The phone rang a couple times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" That was not Josh. This voice was feminine, and unless Josh decided to do a really good girl impression, then I have no idea who it could be.

"Who is this? Is Josh there?" I asked, my nerves growing with each second.

"Josh is in the shower. This is his girlfriend, Jenna." My heart shattered. I quickly ended the call and felt the tears well up in my eyes. I angrily threw my phone at the wall and went to my closet and grabbed my suitcase out of it.

If he didn't want me here then I'll be happy to leave. Who wants to stay here with a stupid no good cheating EX boyfriend anyway? Not to mention Jaime. She said she couldn't let it go on any longer—how long had she known?

I can't stay here anymore.

I stopped throwing things in my suitcase and fell to the floor, choking on my sobs. I just wanted to get out of here.

~~SC~~ (-Page breaker for this story)

**_3 days later_**

The plane ride from Chicago to Seattle wasn't too long, but it was terribly boring. My mother and I are now driving to the small town of Forks, were we will be living now. I saw a sign letting the public know that there was a beach towards the reservation. I made a mental note to go visit the beach very soon.

We pulled into the drive way of our new house and I got out of the car quickly. The house seemed average and very simple, yet it had a certain charm to it. I look around our house and saw that there was a police car parked in the neighbors drive way along with a large, beat-up orange pick up trick. Weird.

I opened the trunk and started taking out some of the boxes that we had taken with us in the car instead of the moving truck. I had a few boxes stacked up in my arms and accidentally tripped over my own feet. I closed my eyes bracing for the fall when I felt an ice cold arm wrap around my waist, saving me, and the boxes, from crashing down.

I opened my eyes and saw that the boxes were stacked and being held in the other arm of the one that was holding me up. I followed the arms up and saw a teenage boy, who was probably no older than 17. He had tousled bronze hair and light gold eyes. He was pale, almost sickly, and seemed to be inhumanly beautiful.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounded musical.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." I quickly got out of his embrace. He offered to take the boxes inside and I gave the oh so smart remark by saying, "I don't even know who you are." He laughed and I could feel my cheeks heat up in a blush.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

"Well thanks for the offer but I think can manage, Edward." I grabbed the boxed from his arm and thanked him again. I only got a few steps away when he had called out to me. I turned slightly, so I would be able to see him.

"I never got your name." He said.

"My name's Scarlett." I answered and started going back to my house. I turned around, expecting to see him walking away, only to find that he had disappeared.

What the heck?

I shook my head and went into the house.

~~Time Skip~~

A few hours later my mother and I had finally finished packing. I looked at the clock to see it was only 4:25.

"Mom! I'm going out, be back soon." I called out. I heard a faint _don't go too far out_ before leaving the house on my bike. I had found a bike path near the forest and followed it, wondering where it would lead. Eventually I had found another sign leading to the small beach, First Beach. I decided to follow it so I can see what the beach looked like here.

I looked around the beach in disappointment. It was a rocky beach and didn't seem to have the usually beach charm. I sighed; at least I'm near the ocean. I saw a group of boys throwing a football near where I was standing and chose to ignore them. It seemed to work, until I felt a sudden pain in the back of my head while I was walking along the beach and fell to the ground. I looked to the side of me and saw the football. They boys must've accidentally thrown it at me, and it was possible. Those guys seemed to be on steroids.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I didn't know what I was doing. Here let my help you. I'm Embry by the way. Gosh I really am sorry." I took the hand the guy was offering; he said his name was Embry. He kept babbling and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey look, it's okay. No harm done." I gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"You should come meet my friends." He started to pull me over to the group of big muscled guys. "I never caught your name by the way."

"Uh, my name is Scarlett." I said.

"Cool name" We were now at his group, and suddenly I felt all eyes on me. I quickly glanced at everyone before taking a sudden interest in my black converse shoes. From what I saw, there was only three of the group left. They all looked fairly the same, dark russet skin and dark brown hair.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Scarlett. She's the one that was hit in the head with our football." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hi Scarlett, I'm Quil! That's Jacob and the smaller one is Seth." I looked up and saw one of the guys step forward with his hand stretched out. I quickly shook it and was soon met by another hand.

"I'm Jacob." I shook his hand and then looked towards the last one. He seemed slightly shorter than the others, but still towered over my 5' 7" frame. His dark brown eyes met mine and I felt everything stop.

**So there's the first chapter! Let me know what you all think! So, hopefully I'll be able to post a chapter every week, and as of right now, I'm not sure about how long this story will be. I have the ending all planned out, and I know the plot, I just need to write it all.**

**Don't be shy to review, I look forward to reading and responding to them!**

**So until next week dear readers: Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Seth Clearwater's thoughts had stopped all together when his eyes met the light green eyes of the girl that Embry had hit with the football. Seth could feel everything else disappear as warmth filled his heart and body. His whole world had shifted. Nothing else mattered but her. It seemed like she became his gravity; the only thing keeping him on Earth. He couldn't help but smile when a small smile appeared on her face and a blush crept on her cheeks.

Neither of them noticed the others as they exchanged knowing looks and smirked. Jacob, Quil, and Embry moved farther away from the newly imprinted couple and continued the game of catch with the football.

Suddenly the trance was broken when Scarlett's phone started to ring. She blinked a couple of times before blushing and picking up her phone. Seth couldn't help but watch as she bit her lip while she listened to the other person on the phone.

'_She's perfect'. _He thought to himself. A small smiled made its way to his lips. But fell as soon as he realized something. '_How am I supposed to tell her that I'm a shifter?' _

"I have to go. My mom wants me to come home before it gets dark." Scarlett said, putting her phone back in her back pocket. "Tell the others that it was nice to meet them and I'll probably see you guys later."

"Oh okay. Wait did you walk here?" Seth questioned, his protective instincts coming out at the thought of Scarlett walking alone.

"Actually, I rode my bike on the bike path, the one through the woods. It's not that much of a ride from my house." Scarlett said, shrugging.

"Don't go in the woods. It's not safe. We can give you a ride home if you want." Seth said in a rush. He didn't want his imprint, his _soul mate_, going into the woods alone. Especially with the red-head vampire on the loose.

Scarlett shook her head slightly. "No, it's fine. I'll be home before dark if I leave now. It was nice meeting you Seth." She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Scarlett's own cheeks flushed when she realized what she did, and she mentally scolded herself for doing so. She could feel his warm skin on her lips, and could've sworn that there was sparks. She mentally shook her head and left towards the woods, picking up her bike from the ground where it was left after she was hit with the football, while Seth was left behind in a daze.

"Hey Seth, where did Scarlett go?" Seth heard Embry say from behind him. He turned to the older boy, suddenly realized that she was gone and the warmth she seemed to have taken with her.

"Uh, she went home." He put his hands in his pocket and looked to the ground. He was now conscience of the strange emptiness he felt around him without Scarlett there to fill it. He kept glancing at the forest, as if he could see her bike home.

"You okay?" Jacob asked, while putting a comforting hand on Seth.

"Yeah I guess. Let's just go to Sam's and get some of Emily's muffins." Seth said. Trying to avoid the discussion of his new imprint. The others quickly agreed and stated going towards Sam and Emily's house. Seth followed behind and soon caught up with the others, hoping to see Scarlett very soon.

~~~SC~~~

**Scarlett's POV**

The walk home was nothing out of the ordinary. I didn't really expect anything to happen. So now I'm sitting in my room trying to read, but my thoughts won't stay focused on my book. They drifted off to something else.

Or should I say _someone _else.

His brown eyes were warm and seemed to light up when he saw me. They showed complete adoration, and something else. I couldn't put my finger on it. Honestly, the thought of someone looking at me with such intensity scared me a bit. I barely knew him, yet he looked at me like I was an angel brought down to protect the Earth itself. But what scared me the most was the coldness and slight emptiness I felt as soon as I left, and still felt now. What was going on with me?

I sighed and got out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. I took my phone out from under my pillow and checked the time.

**11:58 pm.**

Mom would be asleep by now. If I can stay quiet I could probably sneak out and go for a walk to clear my head.

I quickly threw on a sweatshirt put a hair tie on my wrist, just in case. I opened the door and snuck downstairs, thankfully avoiding any creaky steps. I put on my Converse and quickly left through the back door. Once I closed the door behind me I knew I was safe, for now. I sighed in relief and started to head towards the woods.

The sky was filled with stars and an almost full moon.

I walked until I finally got to the edge of the woods I looked for the tree I saw earlier, thinking it was a perfect climbing tree. It didn't take long for me to find and climb it. Once I finally found a good place to sit comfortably, I almost fell but quickly regained my balance, sighing in relief.

"Don't hurt yourself, sweetheart" I heard a voice, followed by a chuckle, from behind me. I almost fell (again) and jumped out of my skin. I quickly turned to see if I could see who was behind me, but no one was there. I gulped. Was I finally going crazy?

"H-hello?" I asked. I felt someone tap my shoulder and whipped my head to the side to find once again, no one. I started to get annoyed. "This isn't funny" I huffed and climbed down the tree. I started to walk away when I heard a thud behind me.

"You aren't leaving so soon are you?" I heard from behind me. I turned and found that there was someone there.

He seemed very tall, probably 6'5", at least. He must've lifted weights, or was on steroids like the guys on the beach; no one could be that muscular on their own. The moon glowed off his face, revealing dark brown hair that seemed slightly curly. But what captivated me the most were his eyes. His golden eyes. They seemed to sparkle as a smirk played on his lips.

"Who are you?" I asked. Suddenly feeling confident.

"I'm Emmett. And you?" He started to come closer to me. I stood my ground.

"Scarlett." I simply said. I rose an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could say the same thing to you." I glared at him, still grumpy from the events in the tree.

We stood in silence, and I took advantage of it. There was something inhuman about him. I don't know what, but I want to find out.

_What is he?_

"That for me to know and for you to find out sweetheart." He winked at me and my eyes widened.

Crap, I said that out loud didn't I? I huffed and glared at him again.

I heard a twig snap in the woods. Emmett tensed immediately. I looked around him to peer into the woods when I saw a flash of red.

I gasped. My heart started to beat faster. I heard Emmett curse under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, panicked.

"It's nothing. I'll take care of it, don't worry. Just go back home." He started to turn away from me, to the woods. What did he mean he will take care of it? What's going on? I just stood where I was, to scared to even move. I was trapped by my own fear. I just wanted to run back home and crawl under my blankets and sleep. I wanted to pretend this never happened.

I blinked and suddenly Emmett was gone, and I felt a breeze go by.

What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the second update, as promised. I always thought Emmett was a little under-appreciated and I think it would be interesting for Scarlett and Emmett to have an almost sibling relationship, hence all the teasing Emmett does ;). Tell me what you guys think!<strong>

**So until next week, dear readers: Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** person POV**

While Scarlett was running home Emmett was running towards a blood thirsty red-head. His mind wandered back to the mysterious, fire red-headed human he met a couple seconds ago. Something was off about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Victoria run past him.

He skidded to a stop and quickly turned around to follow her. It didn't take him to long to realize which way Victoria was heading. He could hear her heartbeat, still beating hard in her chest from him leaving so suddenly. Emmett knew that if Victoria had the chance, she would kill Scarlett. He couldn't let that happen. Not just because he began to like her in a friendly way, but because Scarlett was human.

She had her whole life ahead of her and shouldn't be caught up in the paranormal world. _His _world.

Emmett snapped out of his own thoughts and ran as fast as he could to try to catch up to Victoria. When he finally caught up to her, she was standing in a tree next to Scarlett's house. He panicked, but then realized that Victoria wasn't doing anything. She was just standing there, in the position that was ready for attack. Her crimson red eyes seemed hesitant.

Singing and a guitar strumming. It was quiet, but with their enhanced hearing, they could hear her perfectly. The familiar lyrics of Panic! At the Disco's _I Write Sins not Tragedies_ filled his ears. He couldn't help but stop and listen to the somehow captivating voice. It was like the music trapped them into a trance.

The last note rang out through the window and Scarlett quietly got up from her bed to put away her guitar; unaware of the audience of two outside her window. She turned off the lamp beside her bed and nestled under the blankets; reminding Victoria of a small bird by the way her blankets were arranged around the girl.

Victoria stood in the tree. She was confused. _How could a human sound so beautiful? I wonder what would happen if she was turned?_

A smirk grew on Victoria's face as she jumped out of the tree and ran through the forest, successfully dodging the Cullens and the wolf pack, thanking her handy gift of evasion. Now she could have the perfect weapon against the Cullens and their little pet, Bella. Now she can finally get revenge on them for killing her James.

An idea formed inside her head, unaware of a certain Cullen that could hear everything she was planning.

Edward frowned, and pushed himself to run faster to try and catch Victoria. He couldn't let her hurt an innocent girl, not to mention that Seth had imprinted on said girl. He knew something was different about Scarlett when he first met her, and now he had a better understanding as to why he felt that way. He knew that Emmett had taken a liking to the girl, and he couldn't help but think that she was going to unnecessarily get caught up in this silly attempt for Victoria to try and avenge her mate, James.

Edward vowed not to let another girl's life get ruined by vampires. It was too late for Bella; he tried to save her, but it was too late. She was in this life, and the selfish part of him was glad that she would stay with him forever, but the rational part knew that she was basically damning herself to this soulless life, despite what she may think.

No, he was going to save Scarlett from Victoria's clutches. No more teenage girls turning into vampires, Bella was enough for him.

****Okay, so I know I'm early on uploading but I just felt like uploading early. You're welcome ;) Let me know what you guys think! Thank you for golden-priestess, tianemariah1, and .1 for favorite/following my story.**Yes, I know this chapter is shorter than previous ones. This is just a filler for the next chapter. But what's up with Scarlett? Why are vampires obsessed with teenage girls? Why am I asking all these questions? Anyway, here are replies to the reviews:**

**.1: **I'm glad you like the story! And don't worry, I'll keep reviewing so you can keep following ;)

**So until next week, dear readers: Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mooooom. Are we there yet?" I asked, for the billionth time. We've been in the car longer than I thought we would be, and I was still tired from last night (which I had successfully blocked from my mind for the time being) My mom sighed in annoyance and threw me a glare.

"Scar, we've been in the car for 15 minutes, the _most._ No need to act like a winey 5-year-old. And yes we are here." She turned off the car and grabbed her bag before leaving the car. I ran a hand through my hair and got out of the car. We were visiting one of Mom's old friends today, and I was dragged along because he had a kid that was around my age. Apparently I need to get out more and socialize.

I caught up with Mom at the door and looked around. They house was small and painted red. I noticed that there was a ramp next to the stair leading to the porch, and a garage a few feet away from the house.

"Amanda! It's good to see you again, and this must be your daughter," I heard a voice say after the door opened. I looked to the door to see a man with long black hair in a wheelchair. His face seemed gracefully old, with laugh lines around his eyes. He smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"Um, hi. I'm Scarlett." I introduced myself. We shook hands and he introduced himself as Billy.

"My son, Jacob, should be in the garage. You should go say 'hi'." Billy instructed. I nodded and bounced down the steps and started to make my way to the garage.

"Be nice and stay out of trouble!" I heard my mom yell towards me. I just waved my hand back at her, rolling my eyes. As I reached the garage I could hear voices coming from it, all sounded male and familiar. I walked to the doorframe and rested my shoulder against it. I looked around the garage to find the boys I met at the beach on my first day here, all gathered around an old car. They seemed to be argueing about something to do with the car. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. Their heads snapped in my direction and I smiled and waved awkwardly.

"Hi," I said awkwardly and crossed my arms. "Um, I think we met before, but I'm Scarlett."

"Yeah, I hit you with a football, remember?" One came over to me and I recognized him to be Embry. I laughed and looked back at the others that started to make their way towards me. Jacob, Quill and Seth. My heart seemed to stutter when I saw Seth smile at me. Confusion grew over me, but I quickly pushed it away. I'll deal with that later.

"So, what are you guys doing?" I asked. They simply answered with nothing. I rolled my eyes at them.

"So what brings you to La Push?" Jacob asked, filling the silence.

"My mom dragged me here. Aparently her and your dad are old friends and she wanted me to socialize with people my age," I answered. The guys exchanged a look before turning their attention back to me. "So what do you guys do around here? Seems pretty boring," I said. As soon as the words left my mouth my mind drifted to Emmett, the guy who was anything but boring. He was a mystery waiting to explode in my face with answers.

"Well _we_ go cliff diving, but that is probably too extreme for a newbie like you," Jacob said smugly. I glared at him.

"I can go cliff diving if I wanted to," I retorted. "If I had a death wish that is." I mumbled to myself. The guys laughed and we continued to talk. We eventually went outside and sat in the grass. We sat in a circle, which reminded me of a kindergarten class. Eventually we fell into silence and I could feel questions eating away at my mind before I gave in and asked.

"So, what do you guys know about the Cullen's?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. They all tensed slightly and looked at each other. Finally Embry answered.

"Why do you want to know about them?" He answered coldly. I looked at him strangely. Why the sudden coldness?

"I was just wondering." I mumbled, not wanting to provoke any unwanted hate from bring up the apparently forbidden topic that is the Cullen family. So much for trying to figure something out about Emmett. An awkward silence fell upon us and I found myself sighing in relief when Mom called me to the car so we could go home. I said my goodbyes and walked over to the car.

"Hey, Scarlett wait up!" I heard and turned to see Seth jogging to catch up with me. "Uh, I was wondering if I could have you phone number?" He asked, "So we could hang out sometime" he added quickly. I smiled, feeling my face heat up slightly and we exchanged phone numbers. I gave him a quick hug, blushed harder, and ran to the car. I ignored my mother's teasing smile the whole car ride home.

When we finally got home I ran to my room and checked the time.

**6:54 pm**

Wow, we spent more time over there then I thought. I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple before going back upstairs and turning on my laptop. I looked through my emails, deleting ones from ex boyfriend Josh, and quickly replying to ones from Jaime, keeping them short. I didn't want her to stick her nose into anymore of my business. I turned off my computer, grabbed clean clothes and my IPod and headed towards my bathroom. I turned on the shower and my music. I took a nice warm shower, while singing to songs that came on Pandora, and got changed into my plaid pj pants, a sports bra, and a sweatshirt. I let my hair dry on its own as I played my guitar a bit. Finally I looked back at the clock to see what time it was.

**11:35pm**

I grinned to myself and grabbed my phone and slipped on my Converse. Once again, I had successfully snuck outside and to my climbing tree again. I climbed up and sat on a branch. I listened to the quiet night and thought to myself. One part of my hoped that Emmett would come back, so that I could talk to him-figure him out-, and the other part was perfectly happy sitting by myself in the tree.

"I hope you aren't making a habit of sneaking out, little red." I heard a familiar voice say in my ear. I jumped in surprise, once again almost falling out of the tree, turned and glared at Emmett, who was laughing at my clumsiness.

"Little red?" I questioned still glaring at him.

"Little, because your short, and red cause of your hair," Emmett explained. I sighed and turned away from him. "But seriously, you shouldn't make a habit of sneaking out to hang out in the woods by yourself." I could hear the seriousness in his voice. I turned back and looked at him. A smirk formed on my mouth. Where was this confidence when I was talking to Seth earlier? Wait, stop- focus on the task at hand.

"Well then you should make a habit of stalking me at night, because I enjoy my nightly climbs." I said. He gave a chuckle before glancing behind him. I looked back at the sky. I heard a growl behind me and turned to face the woods. I could barely make out a figure in the shadows. It looked like a wolf, but it was the size of a horse. "What is that?" I whispered to Emmett. He let out a low growl himself and took me in his arms. I squealed in surprise and tried to push myself out of his cold arms. I stared at him in shock when he didn't even move a centimeter at my struggling.

"Stupid mutt can't leave you alone for one minute could he, making us reveal everything," Emmett grumbled. Before I knew it, we landed on the ground. He set me down. I stepped away from him, slightly scared. Scared of how fast we got down without breaking something. Before I could say anything I felt a breeze behind me. I turned and saw a redhead smirking at me. My eyes widened when they met hers. Her blood red eyes.

I was about to scream when she put a hand to my mouth and threw me on her back. I heard the wolf growl louder as she started to run. I watched as the forest blended together as she ran at an impossible speed. I struggled to get out of her grip, which slowed her down a bit. Finally she got annoyed with me and dropped me on the forest floor, and was gone before I could blink.

"Are you okay, little red?" I heard Emmett ask me. My mind was racing. Finally I was able to say something.

"What the hell?" I mumbled before darkness consumed me. The last thing I remember seeing was the horse sized wolf, walking towards me.

**Emmett's POV:**

I sighed and picked up Scarlett. I heard Seth growl beside me and told him to shut up. I ran back to the house as fast as I could without hurting Scarlett.

"What happened?" I heard Esme ask as I walked through the door. Edward quickly told them what I showed through my mind. Esme then walked over to me and took Scarlett from my arms and placed her on the couch, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Rosalie walked over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Is she okay?" I heard the mutt ask as he walked through the door, bringing his friends along with him.

"She is fine, Seth. She just fainted due to shock," Carlisle explained.

"This wouldn't he happened if you had just left her alone," I snapped. He glared at me.

"I tried to warn you about Victoria, but you wouldn't listen. And maybe if _you _stayed away from her Victoria would have left her alone!" He snapped back at me.

"No she wouldn't have," Edward said. "Scarlett interests Victoria too much for her to be left alone."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked. I rolled my eyes at him. Rosalie led me to a couch across from Scarlett to sit on. I was grateful for her trying to keep me calm.

"Scarlett shows signs of possibly having a gift if she were to be turned," the dogs growled. "Which interests Victoria. She wants to turn Scarlett so she could have her own secret weapon against us. But she doesn't realize that it would be almost impossible to turn Scarlett since Seth imprinted on her. Scarlett is protected by the pack as well as us." Edward explained. "We won't let Victoria ruin Scarlett's life by making her a vampire."

The dogs nodded and Esme went into the kitchen to make them food, and to make a snack for Scarlett, assuming she would be hungry when she woke up. Finally after an hour or so we heard Scarlett let out a small groan and her green eyes started to flutter open.

**Woah! A double update?! I didn't like how the last chapter was just a short filler, so here's the next one. I hope you like it!**

**So until next week dear readers: Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlett's POV**

I felt my eyes open, but immediately winced as the lights blinded me. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Once they adjusted to the lights I looked around the room. My eyes landed on a group of people sitting on couches across from me. I felt my heart beat a bit faster as I started to panic. Where was I? I recognized Emmett and Edward out of the group. But who were the other people? I kept looking around, averting my eyes from them, when I saw him. Seth was sitting on one of the couches with Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

"What's going on?" I asked. I coughed realizing how dry my throat was. A woman came into the room and handed me a glass of water. She had a heart shaped face, soft caramel colored hair, and she was insanely beautiful-just like the rest of the pale people here- I noted dullely. It was weird, like I was meeting a fairy tale in real life, Snow white- in the flesh. I took the water and gulped it down. I smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you –" I trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Esme." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you Esme." I heard someone clear their throats and turned my attention back to the people on the couch. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. "Who are you?" I asked felling small, almost child-like.

Emmett stood up. "This is my family, little red." He started, ignoring my eye roll at the nickname. He pointed to the blonde girl that was sitting next to him. "This is my girlfriend, Rosalie," she gave a small smile, but it seemed forced. I sat, mesmerized by her beauty. "My sister, Alice," he gestured to a small pixie girl. She grinned and came over and sat next to me.

"We are going to be wonderful friends." She said her voice filled with certainty, putting a cold hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly at the touch, but smiled at her regardless of her cold hands.

"That's my brother, Jasper," Emmett continued, gesturing to the man who Alice sat next to before she sat by me. He had curly honey blonde hair, and his posture was stiff as he gave a nod. "And that's Carlisle. He's our father. You already met Edward and Esme." I looked at Carlisle, who was blonde and reminded me of a movie star. I heard my mother talk about the Cullens before, so I already knew that Carlisle and Esme had adopted their children. And that their kids were together romantically. I said hello to them and turned to Seth and the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Seth walked over to me and sat on the other side of me, with Alice still on the opposite side. I noticed he glanced at Alice, somewhat warily, before turning his attention to me.

"Scarlett, we need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else." I gulped at stared at Seth. He looked at Edward, who nodded. The Cullens got up and left the room; leaving Seth, Jacob, Quil and Embry left in the living room. Jacob came over and sat where Alice was while Quil and Embry took a seat on the floor in front of the couch.

"What's going on?" I repeated. Seth took a breath.

"What if we told you that the supernatural existed?" He asked.

"What? You mean like ghosts and vampires and werewolves?" I asked shaking my head and wrapped my arms tighter around my legs, which were still hugged to my chest.

"Not the ghosts, but the other two."

"Vampires and werewolves?" I asked slowly.

"Not exactly werewolves, but similar. Jacob, Embry Quil, and I are shifters. Along with some other guys on the rez. We can shift into wolves. We protect humans from the cold ones, or vampires. That's what the Cullens are. But they are different from others; they only drink from animals instead of humans. Shifters have enhanced senses and our body temperature is higher than a humans. Vampire's have enhanced sense as well but are colder. We are both faster and stronger than a normal person." Seth paused and looked at me. I closed my eyes, trying to process everything. I licked my lips nervously.

"Is that what the red-head was? A vampire?" I asked. I looked at Seth, who nodded. I closed my eyes once more. "What does she want with me?"

"Edward says that she wants to turn you." He answered.

"Into a vampire?" He nodded. I let out a shaky breath and stood up. "Can someone take me home?" I wrapped my arms around myself and opened my eyes, blinking back tears. This was too much. I'm dreaming, right? This can't be real.

Emmett came back in. "I'll take you." I nodded and followed him outside, where a car was waiting for us. I put on my seat belt and stared out the window as Emmett drove. "I would've told you if I could. I just didn't want to put you at any risk." He said. I stayed quiet, and just nodded.

We got home and I climbed back through the window after thanking Emmett. I jumped in my bed and snuggled into the blankets, letting the tears fall. Whatever happened to being normal? Now there's a crazy vampire after me and the guy I can't get out of my head can turn into a wolf. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed and looked at the time.<p>

7:45 AM

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I got up and went to the bathroom. After finishing my business I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair looked like a bird's nest, and I had dark bags under my eyes. I couldn't sleep last night. My head was filled with nightmares; I was surprised I didn't wake up screaming. They ranged from Emmett drinking my blood to Seth attacking me as a wolf.

I brushed my hair, which was quiet painful, and walked downstairs. I saw a note on the kitchen counter and opened it up.

**_Scarlett,_**

**_Went out to the reservation to see Billy. Didn't want to wake you up. I'll be home before dinner. I'll bring Chinese; I know it's your favorite. _**

**_Love, Mom_**

I put the note down and grabbed a bowl and some Lucky Charms. I poured the milk sat on the couch, flipping through channels. I settled on SpongeBob and ate my cereal quietly. I was snapped out of the television when the doorbell rang. I groaned and stood up to answer the door. I opened it and stiffened.

"What do you want?" I asked wincing internally at how harsh I sounded. He flinched at my tone and shifted from foot to foot.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Jacob told me that your mom was with his dad and I didn't want you to be alone." He said looking at the ground. I sighed.

"Seth, I'm fine. I promise." I told him. He looked up at me. I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to come in?" I asked. He nodded and I opened the door wider for him to enter. We both went to the living room and I sat back on my space on the couch, finishing my Lucky Charms quickly.

"Have you thought about what I told you yesterday?" Seth asked. I flinched, thinking of the nightmares. Seth moved so he was sitting next to me. "There's something else I need to tell you."

"What? You're secretly a fairy too?" I asked sarcastically avoiding eye contact.

"No. It's about shifters. We have this thing called an imprint" I felt his gaze on me, but I kept staring at the carpet. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. "Imprints are soul mates. We don't have control over who we imprint on. They are completely perfect for the shifter that imprints on them, but it doesn't have to be a romantic relationship. They could be a brother, lover, or friend."

"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered. My heart started to beat faster.

"Because," He put a hand under my chin and moved my head so our eyes locked. I could feel the warmth radiating off of him and the heat that spread to me from his touch. "I imprinted on you." He whispered. My jaw dropped and I moved away from him abruptly.

"What? How?" I stuttered. Seth moved closer to me and I flinched involuntarily, the nightmares flashing though my mind. His face fell and I frowned, feeling awful for being responsible for his change in mood.

"Scarlett, you are my soul mate. Remember when we first met? How suddenly our worlds collided and everything shifted?" I nodded slowly. "That was the imprint. It was the bond forming between us." I closed my eyes and tightened my grip around myself. "Please, Scarlett. Say something." He pleaded.

I sighed and looked up at Seth. My heart almost broke at his pleading expression. "Seth, I just need time to process this." He nodded and got up. I stood and followed him as he walked towards the door.

He turned and hugged me. "You know where to find me when you get this figured out." He whispered before leaving. I gulped and closed the door behind him.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Even my mom noticed how quiet I was being at dinner, but I told her it was nothing. And for the first time, I didn't feel like playing guitar or even going outside to the tree. I thought I saw a flash of red outside my window as I was going to bed, but quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to deal with anymore of the supernatural.

But I did hear a wolf howling outside. And something inside me broke. I knew who that was, and it was my fault. I just hope that I would be strong enough to handle everything when I was ready.

* * *

><p><strong> So that was a quick update. Hope y'all like this chapter and I'll be posting the next one soon! Thank you clarinetgoddess62 for following, I'm glad you like the story! So now reviews: <strong>

guest:I'm glad that you like the story! I will try to update sooner than each week so maybe twice a week? We'll see :)

**So until next time my dear readers: Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning in a bad mood. It was Monday. And I had to start school. I still hadn't talked to Seth. Or any supernatural person for that matter. And it made me feel like absolute crap.

I reluctantly left the warmth of my bed and went into my bathroom to get ready for school. After a while of taming my bed head, and getting dressed and ready for the day, I finally came out of my room and went downstairs. I put some toaster strudels into the toaster and went to put on my Converse shoes as the cooked. I looked down at my outfit, it was nothing special. I didn't like dressing up for the first day of school, especially since technically Forks High was still in session, and I would be there for the last semester of the school year. I was wearing a simple navy blue v-neck sweater with a black camisole underneath. I wore my favorite pair of black skinny jeans and my socks didn't match. I had decided to not put on a necklace, because I didn't find one that I wanted to wear today; so the only jewelry I had on were my diamond stud earrings.

"Good morning, Scarlett." I jumped and turned to see my mom still in her pajamas.

"Morning mom. Are you going to take me to school still in our pajamas?" I asked. My mom likes to 'make herself pretty' whenever she goes out of the house so seeing her still in her pajamas was a bit unnerving.

She shook her head 'no'. "I hope you don't mind but I asked the neighbor if she could give you a ride this week. I have to leave for a business trip today, but I'll be back on Sunday." She told me. "The neighbor is only a couple years older than you. You two should get along." She said, walking over to the laundry room to take some clothes out of the dryer. Why was she still trying to make me be social? First Jacob, now the neighbor.

"What's her name?" I called from the kitchen, putting the icing on my toaster strudels.

"Isabella, but I think she prefers Bella." I heard my mom call back. I nodded and ate my toaster strudels. I was about to finish the last one when I heard a car horn from outside. I quickly put on my coat and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Bye mom!" I yelled while closing the door. I carefully walked down the driveway, trying not to slip and fall on the ice. I smiled when I saw my neighbor in the car and opened the door, getting inside. "Hey, thanks for driving me to school. I'm Scarlett by the way." I introduced myself while buckling my seatbelt.

"It's no problem. I'm Bella." She smiled and started driving down the road. The silence that fell over us was awkward. I looked over at Bella, trying to not be obvious about it. She seemed nice with her long brown hair and eyes to match. She was fairly pretty, but it wasn't the stunning beauty like with the Cullens. It was refreshing to be around someone normal, other than my mom.

"So, what's the high school like?" I asked trying to make conversation. Bella shrugged.

"Like any other high school, I guess." I nodded and stared out the window. "Can I ask you something?" Bella said. I looked over at her.

"Um, sure?"

"Well, Edward told me what happened last week. I just wanted to see how you were taking it." She said, glancing at me before returning her gaze on the road.

"Wait, how do you know about them? The Cullens?" I asked. I thought this was a secret, not something most people knew.

"Oh, well, Edward and I are dating. And Victoria is after me too." She said casually, like stuff like this happened on a regular occurrence.

"What? She's after you too? Why?" I asked. How could she be so casual about this?

"Edward killed her mate when I first moved here because he was hunting me. Victoria wants to return the favor I guess." I stared at her, completely gob smacked.

"How are you so calm about this?" Bella shook her head suddenly.

"I didn't mean to sound like I don't care; it's just that I've been around this for a while now, so it doesn't seem as weird anymore."

"But someone could die because of Victoria." I snapped. Bella opened her mouth to respond, but we were already at the school. I waited until she parked the car to leave. I mumbled thanks and quickly left to the front office to collect my schedule. I quickly left to my locker and let the rest of the day pass.

* * *

><p>Friday at last! This week had gone by so slowly. I've managed to avoid the Cullen family; they weren't in any of my classes. The car rides with Bella were awkward so I just blasted my music in my earbuds while I was in the car.<p>

I walked up to my door and quickly unlocked it. I dropped my backpack and went to the kitchen to get a snack. The house had been quiet ever since mom left for her trip, but I had a bad feeling about today. I walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry, looking for something. I closed the door when I decided to eat an apple. I turned and screamed at who was in front of me. I ran out of the kitchen and tried to make it to the front door when I was pulled back and slammed into the wall. I felt the pain strike through my back and screamed louder.

The intruder placed a hand over my mouth, and I felt the silent tears run down my face. She placed her face next to my neck and I felt her sniff. If the situation was different I would've been weird out, but I was too afraid to do anything.

"You're mine." Victoria hissed. Suddenly I heard the door slam open and Victoria was suddenly ripped away from me. I looked up, ignoring the pain in my jaw from her grasp, and watched as Edward and Emmett fought Victoria. She jumped out of the way and ran out the back door, not without looking back at me. Her scarlet eyes pierced mine and she was gone in a blink. Edward followed her and Emmett looked back at me. I heard another set of footsteps enter the house, and Emmett left. I closed my eyes and felt two warm arms wrap around me and lift me up.

"It's okay. You're safe." I heard him whisper. He sat us on the couch. I let myself melt in his embrace, feeling completely at ease, despite what had just happened. I couldn't deny it. He made me feel safe, made me feel like everything was going to be okay as long as we had each other. We fit together, we belong together. I realized how I felt whole when he was here with me; I didn't feel like something was missing anymore. I shouldn't have waited almost two weeks for this moment, for us to be in the same room again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck. "Don't leave me." I whispered my voice breaking. "Please, Seth." His arms tightened around me and he put his face near mine.

"I'll stay with you, Scarlett. Always," he whispered. I let myself relax and closed my eyes. I focused on the beat of his heart and eventually let myself slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, aren't they cute? I hoped you liked this chapter, and hopefully I didn't make Scarlett overreact. I just thought that finding out that there are vampires and shifters wouldn't be as easily handled as I've seen in other fics and how Bella handles it. <strong>

**So until next week my dear readers: Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"I woke up in my bed. I sat up and felt my back protest in pain, and fell back to my bed. I put a hand up to my jaw and winced as I felt the bruise there. I sighed and closed my eyes, wrapping myself in the blankets the best I could without causing too much pain. I felt the tears threaten to spill as reality hit me./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Victoria, a crazy psycho vampire, was after me. A emvampireem was after me. And this is what I call reality? It sounds like something out of a book. I didn't want to believe that I was in any real danger, but after what happened earlier, there was no denying it. I might die by being eaten by a vampire./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"I froze as I heard footsteps climb the stairs and come towards my room. I felt my heart beat heavily in my chest and I squeezed my eyes tight, too frightened to move. I heard my bedroom door open and the footsteps approach my bed. I screamed as I felt an ice cold hand touch my shoulder, and I jumped up and turned to the culprit. Relief flooded my body as I looked into the familiar golden eyes.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Calm down, Little Red" He chuckled. "It's just me. Seth sent me to check up on you, he had patrol." Emmett sat down next to me on my bed and I lightly shoved him.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""You scared me half to death! Since when was sneaking around someone's house a good idea?" I demanded. I was relieved that it was only Emmett and not Victoria. I looked up at Emmett as he rolled his eyes and smirked.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""In my defense, I thought you were still passed out. You slept pretty long so I assumed that you would sleep until I was back up here," He rubbed the back of his head. "You were out for 5 hours by the way, it's only 8:23. If you're hungry Rose and I can take you out to dinner if you want." He offered.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""That would be great. I could go for something to- wait! Rosalie's here?" I asked. Suddenly the door opened again, revealing Rosalie in the door way. I jumped when the door opened, but relaxed a bit after I saw Rosalie. I'll admit it, I was easily intimidated by Rosalie.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Carlisle needs you. Something happened with Bella, and Edward wanted you there to help. I'll stay with her," she told Emmett and nodding towards me, signaling that she will stay to watch over me. I noticed how she seemed reluctant to have Emmett help Bella, with whatever she needed. Was it because she simply didn't want Emmett to leave, or did Rosalie not like Bella? I looked at Emmett and he nodded at her, he turned to me.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I'll be back, okay? Rose will stay here and watch after you. If you need anything ask her, or call." He said, as if I was a small child who didn't know what was going on. I nodded at him and he walked over to hug Rosalie before leaving in a blink of an eye.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"I kept my glance on my blankets and avoided eye contact with Rosalie. The room was filled with awkward silence until she broke it. "Are you in pain? Em told me that Victoria threw you against the wall pretty hard, and that bruise on your face doesn't look to good." She asked, occupying the place where Emmett was. I looked up at her and shook my head.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I'll be fine. It's just bruises, and the pain is slowly going away," I said. She nodded and watched me for a bit.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""How old are you? If you don't mind me asking," She said. I looked up at her curiously.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I'm turning 16 at the end of the month," I said. I didn't want to have my birthday to be made a big deal, especially with the whole Victoria thing going on.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""You're so young," Rosalie whispered. I watched as she looked at me with concern. I stared at her confused. What did she mean I was so young? "I mean, compared to us. You're only 15 and already dealing with all this. That isn't fair, you should be out and partying, finding a boyfriend and doing whatever you want." Rosalie ranted.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Technically, I already found my soul mate" I joked lightly, the frowned. "You never wanted to be a vampire did you?" I asked quietly. Rosalie shook her head, and I knew that if she were human she would be close to tears by the expression on her face.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" I placed my hand over hers in a comforting matter. "I'm sorry. If there was anything I could do, I would." Rosalie smiled gratefully at me knowing that I understood the best that I could. I didn't know what it was like to be changed against my will, but some part of me knew that even though I couldn't relate to Rose, she would do whatever she can to make sure that I stay human.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Where's your mother? I would think that she would've been home by now," Rosalie asked. I shrugged.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""She's on a business trip. Usually they last about a week or two, but sometimes they are longer. I'm used to being alone since she travels a lot for her trips." I replied. Rosalie nodded and carefully squeezed my hands, making sure not to crush my hand with her inhuman strength.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""If you ever need some womanly advice or just someone to talk to when your mother is gone, you can always come to me. I'd be more than happy to help," She said. I smiled gratefully at her, feeling touched by her offer and opened my mouth to thank her, but got cut off by a loud bang coming from outside. I jumped and let out a small scream as Rosalie quickly crouched in front of me in a protective manner. My attention snapped to the window.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"I felt my heart race as Rosalie slowly stood up and walked towards the window. I watched as she scrunched her nose and turn around, a look of disgust on her face. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong when the door opened. I felt my heart flutter when I saw Seth at the window with a sheepish grin on his face.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Sorry about the bang; weak branch." He said as he climbed into my room.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I thought you had patrol," Rosalie said coldly.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I did, but Jake brought back news and Sam thought I should be here with Scarlett. To keep her safe," he said calmly as a glare made its way on his face.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""What happened?" I asked, interrupting their glaring match. "I mean, Emmett had to leave because something happened with Bella, and now Sam sends Seth to watch over me. I think I deserve to know what's going on," I said as I shifted in my bed, trying to get to a comfortable sitting position. Rosalie was quickly at my side, adjusting my pillows. I thanked her before turning my gaze to Seth, who shifted from foot to foot.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Well, Jake told us that a leech had broken into Bella's house. It wasn't one that Edward recognized, so he Emmett, and Jasper went to try to track the scent, but it didn't get them very far. Whoever it was took one of Bella's shirts too." He said and carefully sat at the side of my bed, opposite of where Rosalie was sitting. Seth sighed, "Edward said that the scent also came here, but he thinks it didn't bother coming in because whoever it was smelt Emmett inside." He said slowly. I leaned back and ran a hand through my red hair, wincing as pain stung at my shoulder.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Is whoever broke into Bella's house working with Victoria? Because I don't understand why whoever it was would want to come here. Victoria's the only vampire that's after me; at least that I know of." I said shakily. Seth nodded.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""We think so, but Alice doesn't see anything in Victoria's future that involves you or Bella, so we don't know for sure." Rosalie said. "Carlisle and Edward agreed with Sam to protect both you and Bella. Of course I'm not too thrilled to be working with the dogs, but we don't need another addition to the family anytime soon," she said sarcastically. I could only assume that an 'addition to the family' was having another vampire around.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""But you guys can't watch both Bella and I, you would get exhausted." I argued.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""We're not letting you go unprotected, Scarlett" Seth countered.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Your dog's right. If it were you or Bella, Edward would be the one to get his way and his precious Bella would be the one who gets more protection," Rosalie said and put her ice cold hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about us, we'll be okay," she assured. I reluctantly nodded and she smiled. "I'll go make you something to eat, you must be starving." She said as she disappeared from the room at her vampire speed.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I'm surprised by how much she's warmed up to you," I heard Seth mumble.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""What do you mean?" I asked. Sure, Rosalie seemed a bit cold when I first met her but that was because we were strangers right?p  
>p class="MsoNormal""She's doesn't exactly warm up to people, only her family. But she can be cold to them too." Seth said. "Not to mention she practically hates Bella," So I was right, Rosalie didn't like Bella. I sighed and played with a loose thread on the edge of my blanket. It was silent for a bit before Seth's voice broke it, "You play guitar?" he asked.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at my acoustic guitar that was lying against my desk chair. "Yeah, I started playing when I turned 12. My dad got me the guitar for Christmas and I've been playing ever since." I said ignoring the sadness I felt when I mentioned my dad.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Could you play for me?" Seth asked quietly. I looked up at him and nodded.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Sure, could you just hand me my guitar?" I asked as I carefully adjusted myself so I'd be able to play comfortably without hurting my still sore back. Seth stood, picked up my guitar and handed it to me as he sat back down across from me. I adjusted my guitar in my lap and plucked a few noted before looking up at Seth. "Any song requests?" I asked. Seth shook his head and I sighed, thinking of what song to play. I licked my lips nervously and I took a deep breath before I started to sing emFall for Youem by Secondhand Serenade./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"As I finished the last chord rang out. I looked up at Seth, biting my lip. Why was I so nervous? I've performed before back in Chicago. Sure, it was a little coffee shop performance, but it was still a performance. Seth looked up at me and smiled.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""You're an amazing singer," he said. I blushed and smiled.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Thanks," I said letting my dark red hair fall in my face. I felt warm fingers brush against my cheek, and looked up to see Seth pushing my hair behind my ear. I felt my cheeks grow warm as he let his hand rest against my cheek. I felt myself get lost in his deep chocolate brown eyes, my heart beating fast inside my chest and the sound pounded in my ears. I was afraid that he could hear it with his werewolf hearing, and the thought made me blush more than I already was. I watched as he leaned forward, and my eyes closed as I leaned forward.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Seth's lips brushed against mine before he placed his lips on mine. I felt my heart flutter, and butterflies exploded in my stomach as we kissed. I felt Seth place his other hand on my back and I couldn't stop the flinch from the pain. I guess being thrown into a wall by a vampire left a bigger bruise than I thought.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I'm so sorry! I forgot about your back!" Seth exclaimed as he pulled away.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""It's alright. Don't worry, I'm okay." I said. We looked at each other before bursting into silent laughter. I felt my blush come back and Seth kissed my cheek as the door opened. Rosalie walked into the room, throwing a glare towards Seth before smiling at me.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I didn't know what you liked so I went with spaghetti." She said as she sat next to me and placed the plate on my lap, handing me a fork. "There's more in the kitchen if you're hungry, mutt." She said to Seth who nodded and quickly got up at the mention of food, leaving the room for the kitchen.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Thanks Rosalie," I said and began eating. I looked up at Seth walked in with a plate filled with spaghetti, and he winked at me while Rosalie examined her perfectly manicured nails. I bit my lip, holding back a grin and looked back down at the spaghetti. My heart was still beating fast, but it had calmed down a bit. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. I swear I felt sparks when we kissed. It was perfect; he was perfect. God, I'm starting to sound like a love-sick teenager. But I'm Seth's imprint, so we were supposed to be perfect for each other. I can't help but think about him a lot. He's one of the good things in my life right now. And I can't help but fall for him.p 


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett woke up the next morning in a daze, when had she fallen asleep? She stretched as she remembered yesterday's events. Rosalie and her connected, Scarlett sang for Seth, Seth kissed her, Rose made Scarlett and Seth dinner, the three hung out until Scarlett fell asleep… wait, _what?_ Scarlett thought and paused in mid-stretch.

Seth _kissed_ her.

And she _liked _it. More than she could admit.

She sighed, and slouched in her bed, wincing slightly as she felt the bruise on her back from when Victoria slammed her into the wall. Her mood dampened when she remembered her unfortunate situation with Victoria. The whole thing sounded like something out of a supernatural TV show or a book; this isn't something normal people face on a day to day basis.

Scarlett groaned and rolled out of her bed, slowly making her way to the bathroom where she quickly showered, brushed her teeth and her hair, and got dressed into jeans and a batman t-shirt. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and made her way to the kitchen, wondering where Seth and Rosalie had gone to.

She was supposed to be protected from Victoria, right? She was sure that someone was still watching to make sure Victoria didn't attack her.

Her questioning was answered when she entered the kitchen and found the group of boys from the beach sitting on the counter and chairs. Scarlett quickly identified them as Seth, Embry, and Quil. She froze at the end of the stairs that led to the kitchen and stared at the boys with them staring back at her.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked not really sure what was going on.

Seth stepped forward from his spot against the counter, "We were just waiting for you to wake up. We wanted to know if you wanted to go cliff diving with us." He asked and flashed a charming smile toward Scarlett which made her blush slightly.

"No way," She shook her head and moved to the pantry door and took out Lucky Charms before maneuvering around the boys in her kitchen to fix herself a bowl of cereal. "I'm not an adrenaline junkie nor am I some supernatural wolf that won't die if I land weirdly from jumping off a cliff." She remarked. "Thanks but no thanks. Beside I have school tomorrow and I need to finish my homework."

Seth pouted and ignored the eye rolls from the rest of the guys, "But we are supposed to watch you today and it will be no fun if you're just doing homework all day."

"Then too bad, I'm not going to let my grades slip because I need to be babysat." She said and grabbed her bowl, taking it with her to her room.

"You sure have your hands full with the feisty redhead, Seth. And I don't mean the leech," Embry joked, earning an eye roll from both Seth and Quil.

"Well, you can handle it from here Seth," Quil said patting Seth on the shoulder. "Embry and I are gonna let you two have your alone time," He said making a kissy face at Seth who just pushed him away.

"Yeah, see you later Seth." Embry said, getting up from the chair and quickly leaving with Quil. Seth rolled his eyes at the older boys and went upstairs to Scarlett's room, knocking and entering when he heard her respond. Scarlett was sitting at her desk, pencil in one hand and spoon in the other.

"Where'd Embry and Quil go? I thought they were on babysitting duty today," She said turning her chair to face Seth.

"Um, they left to go cliff diving," He said shrugging and sat down at the edge of her bed. "So Rosalie seems to take a liking to you," He said trying to change subjects.

Scarlett shrugged, "Yeah I guess so. She's really nice under her cold exterior."

"I'm not surprised she took a liking to you," He said. "You're a very captivating person," He mentally slapped himself for blurting out the last bit, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly in embarrassment. He smiled in spite of the embarrassment when he saw Scarlett's face turn almost as red as her hair. He watched in mild amusement as she opened and closed her mouth, trying to come up with a response to his words.

"W-well you're supposed to think I'm _captivating," _She finally managed to say. "You don't have a choice, you're my soul mate" She said in an almost whisper. The whole imprinting/soul mate thing still made her uncomfortable around Seth. There was no doubt about it, she liked him; _a lot._ But she was scared that she only liked him because they were destined to be together, not because she got to know him and be able to grow to love him. She didn't want to be like the Disney Princesses who meet a guy and decide that he's The One and they'll live happily ever after. No, Scarlett was more realistic than that. Her dad taught her that not everyone lives happily ever after when he left her mother.

She hadn't turned her back on love. No, Seth was all the proof she needed to show herself that love wasn't ruined for her. Even though she and Seth were meant for each other, she was still scared that he would leave her. Or that he would die; which is more likely at the moment since he was the only thing keeping Victoria from getting to Scarlett. Realizing that, Scarlett didn't want Seth to die, let alone die protecting her.

"Scarlett?" Seth's voice broke her from her thoughts, "Are you okay? You kinda spaced out there for a minute." He said worriedly and got up to kneel in front of her. Scarlett couldn't help but notice that even when he was on his knees and she was in a chair, Seth was still taller than her. He took her hands in hers and she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his hands cover hers like a blanket.

"I'm alright, just thinking" She admitted and opened her eyes. She was a bit taken back when she saw his deep brown eyes watching her with an intensity that made her breathless. Green clashed with brown and a light bulb moment happened in Scarlett's head. It didn't matter that they already knew they were meant for each other before getting to know the other. She did have a choice of whether or not to love Seth, but at that moment she couldn't imagine anything less than love with the boy. She could scold herself later for falling so fast for a boy she just met, but they way he looked at her, the way he cared for her so much despite just meeting her a couple weeks ago, told her that it was okay to fall for him. He wouldn't leave her like her dad left. The fantasy of a happily ever after could become reality with Seth.

She smiled at Seth, rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand as he stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate, when she kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger. His head turned their lips centimeters apart. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as her eyes fluttered close. Seth smiled softly, thinking she finally accepted the imprint, accepted him. He gently closed the distance between their lips.

The minute their lips touched, a door slammed shut downstairs, causing the pair to jump away. Seth stood protectively in front of Scarlett as she carefully stood, her hand finding Seth's. They were both silent as they heard keys jingle from being tossed onto a surface and realization dawned on Scarlett.

"You need to go," She whispered frantically. Seth gave her a confused look, hiding the hurt and need to stay with her. "My mom's home and if she sees you here in my room while I'm supposed to be home _alone_, she'll flip." She explained. Seth nodded and quickly made his way to the window, Scarlett following close behind him.

"I won't be far," He whispered as he opened the window. "See you tonight?" He asked his eyes filled with hope.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll leave the window unlocked." She said and quickly kissed him, blushing as she did, and watched him disappear from her window.

"Sweetheart, close the window. You'll catch your death," She jumped when her m other's voice cut through the silence. She turned and grinned when she saw her mother standing in her doorway, noticing that she looked much more tired than Scarlett had seen her look in years. The two embraced and Scarlett's mother asked her how her week was. Scarlett smiled and simply told her mom that school was boring, but she had met a boy.

"You should invite him for dinner sometime. I'd like to meet him," Her mother told her and Scarlett agreed. "Oh and darling," Scarlett heard her mother call. "You might want to keep the window open; I'm going to febreze the house. It smells like dog." She said before leaving Scarlett's room.

Scarlett froze and turned to stare after her mom, her face paling. "What?" She asked herself. Did she smell the guys? Scarlett mentally slapped herself at the question, of course she smelled them. But how?

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! Thank you to Jaconslover2014 and Flower2001 for favoritingfollowing this story!**

**Let me know what you all think of the chapter! How can Scarlett's mom smell the pack? What's going on?**

**So until next time, dear readers: Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

The day went too slow for Scarlett. She tried to distract herself by doing her homework, but she finished it within the hour. Then she cleaned her room, noting the forgotten Lucky Charms from the morning, but her room didn't need that much cleaning. She knew why she was restless, and the reason was a certain wolfish boy who had captured her heart in so little time. Scarlett sighed and flopped down on her bed face first, and groaned into her pillow. She couldn't wait to see Seth again, but could she risk having him in her room? Especially after she found out that her mom could smell the pack? How is it that her mom can smell the pack? What if she smells Seth while he was in her room and—

"Scarlett?" Scarlett turned her head and saw her mom at the doorway, holding a bag in her hand. The bag was small and a deep scarlet color with black tissue paper poking out of it. "Can I come in?" Her mom asked. Scarlett nodded and sat up in the middle of her bed, crossing her legs, as her mother sat at the edge of her bed.

"What's that?" Scarlett asked peering at the bag before turning her gaze at her mother.

Her mom smiled and held out the bag for Scarlett to take, which she did, hesitating before opening it slowly. "It's just an early birthday present. Your grandmother wanted you to have it when you turned 16, although I don't think she would have minded if I gave it to you the week before." She explained.

Scarlett remembered her grandmother vaguely. Her dad's mom had passed before Scarlett was born, so she only knew her mother's mom-Sylvia- as her grandmother. Sylvia was, in Scarlett's opinion, a strange old woman. She used to hang dream catchers all over her house, and told Scarlett that they kept away the evil in the world. Scarlett used to visit her grandmother in California before Sylvia had passed when Scarlett was 6. Sylvia used to tell Scarlett stories of magical creatures called Sirens that could lure in their enemies with just their voices, creatures that would help the towns people get rid of evil pirates that stole from them.

_'It was easier to lure in the pirates, Letti' _she remembered her grandmother saying. _'Sirens draw power from water, the closer the better.'_ Then Sylvia would giggle and ask Scarlett to fetch a glass of water for her. Scarlett remembered when her mother would argue with Grandma Sylvia about the stories she would tell Scarlett. Her mother would then pick Scarlett up, and they would leave Sylvia's house without another word.

Scarlett was broken from her thoughts when she pulled out a small box from the bag. Glancing at her mother, who gave an encouraging nod, Scarlett opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a small blue stone, gold wiring wrapped around it. Scarlett's eyes widened as she pulled out the necklace, staring at the stone.

"It's beautiful." She breathed and looked up at her mother. "Thank you," She frowned slightly when she saw her mother's serious face. "What's wrong?"

Her mother's eyebrows furrowed as she walked towards the open window, the rays of the sunset peaking into the room. "There's that smell again," She mumbled. Scarlett felt her heart race as she put down the necklace and stood next to her mom.

"What? I don't smell anything," She said and looked out the window.

"Really? It's a sweet smell, not the dog I smelt earlier. Have you been having people over while I was gone?" She heard her mother ask, but frowned as a breeze flowed through the window and watched as her mother wrinkled her nose before glancing back out the window, seeing Edward leave Bella's house and drive away in his silver car. _She smells the vampire_. She thought and swallowed hard.

"I just had a friend from school over, Rosalie." She looked back at her mom as she closed the window, locked it, and quickly left the room. Scarlett followed and watched as her mother check the locks on the doors. "Mom, what's going on?" She asked.

"Scarlett, honey, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Scarlett's mom said and put her hands on Scarlett's shoulders. "Go to your room, grab your grandmother's necklace and come over to my room. I'll explain once you do as you're told, alright?" Scarlett nodded slowly before retreating to her room. She picked up her phone, closing her door slightly and quickly dialed Seth's number.

"What's wrong?" She heard Seth's voice ring through after the second ring.

"My mom knows you guys were here. She could _smell_ it." She whispered while grabbing the necklace, putting it back into the box then the bag. "I think she saw Edward leave Bella's house and she started freaking out. She locked my window and she's checking the locks downstairs. She said she'd explain after I got my grandmother's necklace she gave me for my birthday, but I don't know what to do. I've never seen her like this." She rambled and leaned against the wall.

"Scarlett, listen to me." She was surprised to hear how serious his voice had become. "Embry and Quil are on duty right now, they won't let anything happen to you. I'll talk to Carlisle and see if he can figure out what's going on with your mom. For now, don't freak out. I'll still see you tonight, I'll find a way."

Scarlett nodded and bit her lip, "I have to go. I'll see you tonight," She whispered and quickly ended the call, slipping her phone into her pocket. She quietly left her room and walked across the hall to her mothers. Scarlett looked around her mother's room, noticing the dream catcher hanging near the window. She sat on her mother's bed and set the bag with the necklace down beside her.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm acting this way." She heard her mother's voice cut through the silence. She looked up and saw her mother close the door behind her and walk over to sit next to Scarlett on the bed. "The world isn't as simple as you think it is, Letti." Scarlett noted that her mother used the nickname that was only used by her grandmother. "There are supernatural creatures out there. Vampires, werewolves, _Sirens_" She listed.

"Like in Grandma Sylvia's stories?" Scarlett questioned. How did her mother know about this?

"Exactly, except they aren't just stories. Those creatures are so very real, and I'm afraid they've been in this house. They are dangerous and could kill you without a second thought," _Not all of them_, Scarlett thought.

"But how do you know that they were here?" Scarlett blurted. Her mother gave her a strange look.

"Wait, you knew that they existed?" She accused. Scarlett blushed and looked down at her hands.

"A lot has happened since we moved here, mom." She mumbled. Scarlett's mom frowned and put her hand on Scarlett's head, running it through her hair.

"I'm starting to realize that. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She sighed, "Your grandmother's stories, about the Sirens, they were-in a way- the family history."

"Wait," Scarlett stood. "Are you saying that grandma was a _Siren_?" She exclaimed.

"Not just your grandmother, sweetheart. I'm one, and so are you." Scarlett stared at her mother before falling back onto the bed. "The pendent is supposed to help you control the power that comes with being a Siren until you learn to control it without any help. The power starts developing when a Siren reaches her sixteenth birthday, but I thought it would be better if I gave it to you before your sixteenth because I noticed that your voice already had some power in it when I saw you perform at that coffee house back in Chicago." Her mother explained softly. Scarlett watched as her mother reach over her and grab the bag, pulling out the necklace.

Scarlett gently took the necklace from her mother's hands, "So I'm a Siren. Is that why we always lived near the water?" She asked thinking back to their home near the lake in Chicago.

Her mother nodded and put her hand on Scarlett's back. "I want you to stay away from the vampires here," She said after a while. Scarlett looked up at her mother in shock, "I know you know who they are. Vampires are dangerous and can't be trusted. They're the same as those dogs." She spat.

Scarlett shook her head, "You're wrong. Not all vampires and werewolves are dangerous." She said and stood up, making her way to the door. "I can't promise you that I will stay away from them, because I'm in love with one." She admitted before opening the door and running to her room, quickly locking the door behind her. She looked down at pendant in her hand and threw it on her bed.

She walked to her desk and turned on her lamp, banishing the darkness from her room. She walked over to the window and opened it after unlocking it.

"Seth?" She quietly called out. Scarlett jumped back when she saw a tanned hand grip the window's ledge and watched as Seth pulled himself into her room. Scarlett threw herself into Seth's arms when he steadied himself and gripped him tight, feeling his arms wrap around her and felt his warmth wrap around them. "I'm not human, Seth" She choked out. "I'm a Siren" She whispered before letting tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So a pretty big chapter here. Being a Siren explains why Victoria, Emmett and Seth were all entranced by her singing. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter and hopefully I'll be posting the next one soon!<strong>

**So until next time, dear readers: Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You're a what?" Seth asked while pulling back from Scarlett, a confused look was plastered on his face.

Scarlett wiped away the tears quickly with the back of her hand and looked up at Seth with a broken look on her face that reminded him of a kicked puppy. "A s-siren. My mom… she said that we are Sirens and my supposed Siren powers are supposed to start developing when I turn 16" She rambled and shook her head, fresh tears stinging her eyes. "I don't want to be a Siren. I don't want any magical powers. I want to be _normal._" Seth frowned and put his arms around her shaking form, guiding her to her bed and helped her sit down, his arms never leaving her.

"Look, Scarlett, I understand why you're upset, believe me I do." Seth hesitated for a second, "But you can't run from what you are. Sure, it means that your life isn't going to be like everyone else's, but that's not a bad thing. Being normal is boring. Everyone needs a little abnormal in their lives."

"You don't understand!" She snapped and stood from the bed and began pacing. "I'd be fine with a little weird. But I thought weird was going to be just acting like a weirdo every once in a while. Not _this! _I don't want my world to be completely turned upside down; to have everything I thought I knew suddenly change in the span of a ten minute conversation with my mom! I thought I could handle the whole crazy-vampire-who-is-trying-to-turn-me-because-she-thinks-I'll-help-kill-my-neighbor thing, or even that my apparent soul mate can turn into a huge wolf who now has to watch me 24/7 incase said crazy vampire tries to pull a fast one. But for me to also be some supernatural thing, that's where I draw the line. No thanks, no thanks to any of it. Not the siren, not the soul mates, not the vampires," Scarlett froze and turned to look at Seth, her heart dropping at the hurt look on his face. "Seth, I didn't mean—I just—"

"I get it. You want everything in your life to be perfectly _normal_," He spat out the last word like it was a disease. Seth got up from the bed and made his way towards the window. "Call me when you're done complaining about your life like a winy 5-year-old" He said and jumped out of the window, landing on the tree branch and started climbing down.

Scarlett ran to the window, sticking her head out. "Seth! Please, come back." She called, tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry," She whispered as she sank down to her knees, her forehead resting against the windowsill. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the cold snake around her body without Seth's warmth to keep it away. The last thing she felt before falling asleep at the window was the cold and emptiness that filled her without Seth to ward it off.

* * *

><p>Scarlett woke up the next morning when she felt a hand shake her shoulder gently. She mumbled and rubbed her eyes, looking up at her mother's concerned face and realized she was still sitting by the window.<p>

"Scarlett, dear, have you been here all night?" She asked and shook her head. "Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have fallen out, or someone could have gotten in since you left the window wide open." She placed a hand on Scarlett's forehead and sighed. "You're warm; you probably have a cold from staying near the window all night. I'll call you in sick today so you can rest." _That's right, it's Monday. _Scarlett thought as she slowly got up, feeling the room spin around her and made her way slowly to the bed.

She was snuggling into the blankets when something poked her side. She shifted and ran her hand against the bed, pulling the culprit from the blankets. She stared at the blue stone necklace and sighed. She desperately hoped that last night was a dream, and that she somehow fell asleep against the window by accident.

But it was _real_. She was a Siren. She blew up at Seth.

_Seth_. Scarlett buried her face into her pillow, fighting back tears when she remembered why she was at the window. She wanted him to come back; she waited for him to come back.

But he didn't.

She sat up slowly and tried to remember where her phone was. She needed to call Seth to apologize. She knew she could be handled the situation better, but the stress got to her and she ended up taking it out on Seth. The guilt crashed against her like waves on a beach. She sighed and slowly got out of her bed, wrapping a blanket around her. She shuffled her way to the desk, where her phone sat. She picked it up and unlocked her phone, feeling her heart quicken when she saw the notification for a missed call.

_Maybe Seth called me when I was sleeping_, she thought hopefully. She clicked the phone icon and frowned when she saw that the missed call was from an unknown number. _I wonder who this is…_ Her thumb hovered over the number, tempted to call it back to figure out who had called her.

"Scarlett, what are you doing out of bed?" Scarlett jumped and turned to see her mother standing in the doorway with a bowl of what Scarlett assumed was soup. Scarlett sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, hiding her phone in the folds of the blanket knowing that her mom would take it away if she saw it. Scarlett sat down on her bed and rested against the headboard, her mother handed her the bowl of soup and smiled softly.

"Scarlett, I know that last night must have been quite the shock, but I want you to know that you can ask me anything." She said and brushed Scarlett's red hair away from her face. "I'll let you rest, call if you need anything." She said and headed towards the door.

"Mom?" Scarlett called, making her mom stop and face her. "I love you."

Scarlett's mom grinned and walked back over to Scarlett and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, dear." She walked back out the door and closed it behind her.

Scarlett sighed and had a spoonful of the soup, feeling the warmth slide down her throat and into her stomach. She quickly finished before pulling out her phone from the bundle of blankets. She stared at the device in her hand before taking a deep breath and unlocked it, quickly finding Seth's number. Her thumb hovered over the **Call** button before pressing. She held the phone up to her ear and waited anxiously as the ringing continued before she heard Seth's voice.

_"Hey, you've reached Seth Clearwater. Sorry I missed your call, but leave a message and I'll call you back when I can. Thanks, bye!" _

Scarlett bit her lip and waited for the beep to sound. She wished he would have picked up, but he was probably at school. Or he was running around as a wolf. She shuddered slightly, still trying to get used to the fact that the guy she liked turned into a wolf to protect humans from vampires.

She perked up when the beep sounded and quickly cleared her throat. "Hey Seth, it's me Scarlett. Um, I was just calling because I wanted to apologize… I know that apologizing over the phone isn't the best way, but it's the only way I can now… Listen, I know that I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just so stressed," She scoffed and shook her head. "But that's not a very good excuse." She paused for a moment. "I just wanted you to know that you were right, I was acting like a whiny five year old, and I wish I could take it back, but I know I can't…. I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and I want us to be able to forget about this or at least talk about it so you can forgive me, even though I don't deserve it." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Just…please call me back." She whispered before ending the call. She moved the bowl to her night stand and sank into her blankets, making a cocoon out of it.

She sniffled and buried her face into her pillow, letting her tears fall from her eyes. She faintly recalled her mom calling up to her, telling her that she was going to work and to make sure that she rests.

Scarlett didn't know how long she was in bed, crying, but when she finally stopped she felt like her eyes was heavy and her throat was dry. She didn't feel sick anymore, but what she did feel was worse than any illness. She got up from her bed and got a glass of water from the kitchen before snuggling back into bed.

Scarlett stared at her window, hoping that the one person she wanted to see would show up when she scoffed. How could she let herself shut down because of one guy? Yes, he isn't _just_ a guy; but she can't let herself fall.

Life goes on with or without you, and she didn't want to get left behind for too long. She cried all night and all morning and almost all afternoon. That was enough for her, for now at least.

Feeling suddenly empowered, Scarlett stood up and walked towards her guitar. Her fingers brushed against the strings as she remembered the last time she played. It was for Seth and it lead to them kissing. She shook the thought from her head and picked up her guitar, making her way back to the bed.

A glimmer of light caught her eye and she saw the blue necklace on the floor. She tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear and picked up the necklace, looking at it before putting it on. She immediately felt a blanket of warmth overcome her. It wasn't like Seth's warmth, one that was a safety blanket. No, this one was like a jacket, preparing her for the bitter cold of the world.

She smiled to herself and sat on the bed, positioning the guitar properly on her lap before lightly picking the strings. She started to hum lightly, letting her fingers glide along the strings. She didn't like picks and she preferred to strum with her hands and fingers. It made her feel closer to her guitar.

She realized that she was humming _Human _by Christina Perri and laughed softly at the irony of the song she was humming and shook her head. She wasn't human, not exactly. But she sure felt like it.

_'But I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human. And I crash and I break down' _

She did break down, and Seth took full force of it. But the weight of all the change in her life was too much to handle at once. But she can take it now, or at least be better at holding it.

_'I can take so much. Till I had enough_

_Cause I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human. And I crash and I break down'_

She finished the song and closed her eyes, feeling the guitar vibrate from her strumming until it died out.

"That was a nice song," A voice said from her window. She gasped and her eyes snapped open and looked to the window, shocked to see who was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Just wanted to give a quick thank you to Tris-Eaton64 (I love your username btw), Madalena Carvalho, and LadySlytherin313 (personally, I'm a Ravenclaw) for favoriting and following this story!<strong>

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I can't wait for you guys to read the next one!**

**So until next time: Stay wonderfully awesome my dear readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett stared at the person in her window and watched as he walked into her room, closing the window behind him carefully, as if he would break the window if he closed it too quickly. She didn't doubt that he would break it though.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" She asked moving her guitar back to its stand and crossing her arms.

"I'm just here to check on you, Little Red." He smirked and ruffled her hair, causing Scarlett to glare in return and move her hand to fix her hair. "Jake told Bella who told Edward who told me that you and Seth got into a little fight." He said his face turning serious. "What happened?"

Scarlett sighed and moved back to her bed, pulling one of her pillows in her lap and hugged it. "My mom told me that I wasn't h-human." She took a deep breath, feeling the tears come back. The sudden empowerment was now suddenly gone. "She said that I was a Siren, and that I'd get magical Siren powers when I turn 16, which is only a week away… I don't know, I couldn't take it. Everything I knew was crashing down and was suddenly something I thought didn't exist. And Seth was trying to help but I snapped at him and ended up telling him that…." She trailed off. She felt an ice cold hand touch her shoulder and flinched slightly before looking over at Emmett.

"It's okay; sometimes we all say something we wish we didn't. It's just the part of growing into a better person" he said with a comforting smile. Scarlett smiled lightly and looked down at her hands.

"I basically said that I wished he wasn't a werewolf. I basically denied him, Emmett. How is he supposed to forgive me? I messed up," She sniffled, realizing that a tear escaped her eye and quickly wiped it away. "I tried calling him earlier but he didn't answer. I don't know if he was at school, or was a wolf, or was a-avoiding me…"

"But you called. You realize your mistake and are willing to fix it." He put his arm around her in a comforting manner and she buried her head in his cold, hard chest, missing Seth's warmth. "Maybe he just needs time, Little Red." She sighed and nodded, letting herself relax in his arms.

"Why aren't you at school?" She asked quietly, wanting to change the subject.

"Didn't you notice? It's sunny outside," He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Scarlett gave him a look of confusion.

"What, do you burn into ash like Dracula?" She asked with a snort.

"I wish," Emmett sighed and stood up, moving the window curtain so the sun could peek into the room. It reflected off his skin as it sparkled like diamonds. Scarlett stared at Emmett for a moment before bursting into laughter, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god! You're like a giant disco ball!" She snorted while pointing at him. "That is the most unfortunate thing to be able to do as a vampire! How are you supposed to use sparkling to your advantage? Blind your opponent from your sparkliness?" She asked through her laughs. Emmett rolled his eyes and closed the curtain.

"Shut it Little Red." He huffed and sat back on the bed. "At least you realize how ridiculous it is. Edward told me that Bella thought he was beautiful and wanted to touch him" He said rolling his eyes.

"Trust me, Sparkles. As pretty as your sparkles are I wouldn't go out of my way to shine a light on you" She smirked. "Unless I need a disco ball" Emmett growled playfully and gently pushed her off the bed. Scarlett fell off with an 'oof' and glared up at Emmett who laughed at her. She took her pillow and threw it at him, rolling his eyes when he simply moved his head to dodge the oncoming pillow.

Scarlett rolled onto her back and tilted her head to look up at Emmett. "So what other _fabulous_ abilities do vampires have?" She asked.

Emmett sighed, "Well all vamps have super speed and strength, and enhanced senses. Some have special abilities, like Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control others' emotions." He explained. Scarlett nodded and stared up at the ceiling. "Do you know what Sirens can do?" He asked.

"Well from what I've gathered, they can control the minds of others with their voices. My grandma used to tell me stories of Sirens who would help villages with their pirate problems." She sighed, "I think they have enhanced senses because my mom was able to smell the pack when she came back from her business trip, but I'm not sure," She said and shrugged. "I don't really know anything about what I am, and it's still too awkward to ask my mom about it. Sometimes I wish I could talk to my grandma, she understood me better than my mom ever could," She said quietly. Emmett looked at Scarlett and sighed.

"Before I was turned, the only one who understood me was my little sister. I was very… carefree as a human. My parents thought I was wild but they loved me all the same, especially when I had older brothers who did exactly what my parents thought was the smart thing to do. I, of course, took care of my family like a good boy was supposed to I hunted and helped keep food on the table. My sister always looked out for me, even though she was younger. She would cover for me when I came home drunk or didn't come home at all." He smiled softly, his eyes distant as he remembered his past. "I was hunting one day and was attacked by a bear. That was when Rosalie found me."

"That's when you were turned into a vampire," Scarlett said, her question sounding more like a statement. Emmett nodded anyway.

"Yeah, that's when I was turned. I didn't mind it much; it brought me to my Rose so I was okay with it. I was worried about my family though, so Edward helped me leave them some money so they don't have to worry about taking care of themselves" He said, his soft smile still painted on his face. Scarlett stared at him for a moment, realizing this was the first time she had seen Emmett with soft features on his face, his dimples and curly hair making him seem younger. She smiled and poked his leg lightly.

"Thank you for telling me your story, Em." She said. "Your sister sounds nice," She commented.

"Yeah, she was the best. I miss her sometimes, but then I tell myself that she got to live out her life and was happy when she passed." He shrugged. "You actually remind me a lot of her," He said offhandedly, catching Scarlett by surprise. "She was a pain in my ass sometimes too," He joked. Scarlett stuck out her tongue at him and he returned the gesture.

Scarlett rolled over on her stomach and sighed, realizing she was still on the floor. The two sat in silence for a while before Scarlett started humming to herself and traced patterns on her floor. She sat up when she heard the bed squeaked suddenly and realized Emmett had somehow fallen asleep.

"Emmett?" She asked standing and lightly poked his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She shook his shoulder and sighed in relief when his eyes opened. His golden eyes stared at her in shock as he quickly sat up. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was asleep" He mumbled, his face full of shock. Scarlett nodded slowly and eyed him warily. "Vampires can't sleep, Scarlett." He said seriously. Scarlett's jaw dropped when she realized what had happened.

"My… my humming. It must have put you to sleep," She said quietly and looked up at him. "I didn't even realize what I was doing. I could have hurt you and—"

"Hey, calm down" Emmett said and grabbed her shoulders lightly. "I'm okay, just shocked." He paused for a moment. "Maybe we should ask Carlisle about, or you can ask your mom about the extent of what your singing can do." He suggested. Scarlett looked down and nodded.

"Okay, I'll ask my mom about it when she gets home from work. I'll see what I can find out" She said.

"Good," Emmett glanced at the clock. "I should get going. I told Rose that we could go hunting." He explained. Scarlett nodded.

"Alright, well have fun then" She smirked, "But not _too_ much fun"

He laughed and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about me, Little Red. I can never have too much fun." He said before heading to the window. "See ya later, Red." He mock saluted to her. She laughed and returned the gesture and he disappeared, probably using his super speed to get to Rosalie faster.

She sighed, not knowing what to do to waste time before her mother came home from work. She could always practice her guitar, but she was afraid of that her voice might do if she started humming or singing again. She bit her lip and picked up her phone, redialing the number from earlier.

She fiddled with the necklace as the phone rang, her heart beating quickly in her chest.

"Hello?" The voice answered, slightly out of breath as if he was running before answering the phone. Scarlett's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice and smiled sadly even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Hey Seth"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so we get some EmmettScarlett bonding time. I like the idea of them having a sibling relationship. Anyway, quick thanks to Maiannaise, Ultimate Slytherin 2001, and kkice14 for following/favoriting my story! I'm glad you like it :) Now some responses to the reviews:**

**Maiannaise:** I was surprised at Seth's outburst myself and I'm the one writing it :P I always thought Seth had a sort of secret temper like all the other wolves have. His isn't as bad as Paul's, but there's definitely a limit as to what Seth will tolerate. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Ultimate Slytherin** **2001: **Your review made my day when I read it! I'm glad you think that I'm a great author and I'm even happier that you love the story. Don't worry I hate cliffhangers too, but I love to write them as bad as that sounds. This chapter has another sort of cliffhanger so sorry about that :/ But I hope you like it despite the cliffhanger!

**LadySlytherin313: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one! As to the song choice, I was listening to music on Pandora when the song came up and the idea just came to me. I loved the irony that came with Scarlett singing the song and I thought it was also heartbreaking in a way because a part of her still wants to be just human, but we'll soon see her accept her Siren part.

**So until next time: Stay wonderfully awesome my dear readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Scar," Seth paused and Scarlett bit her lip. "I um, I got your message." He said.

"Good, um" She closed her eyes and cursed herself for being awkward. "Do you want to come over or we can meet up somewhere. I think we should really just talk I person, um. It's probably better if we do…" She heard Seth sigh and held her breath.

"Um, sure. I'll come over I guess." He said. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes then?"

"Yeah, see you then." She said and heard silence, knowing that Seth had hung up. She put her phone on the bed and buried her face in her hands.

_That was __**painfully**__ awkward_. She thought to herself, and then realized she was still in the same clothes as yesterday. She shrugged and quickly changed shirts, putting on a college shirt. She walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face, trying to calm herself down.

She stared at herself in the mirror and saw her brown roots begin to show under her red hair; she made a mental note to re-dye her hair later. She absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She was anxious to see Seth, and it showed by the way she fidgeted with her fingers. She didn't even know what she is going to say to him when he gets there. She could plan out a whole speech, but she'd probably forget it like characters in books always seem to do when the time finally comes to give their well thought out speech.

No, she'll just wing it and see what happens. What's the worst that can happen if she wings it?

_He could hate me even more and never speak to me again_, she thought to herself.

A light knocking from her window pulled her from her thoughts and she slowly walked out of the bathroom into her bed room. Her heart quickened when she saw Seth's soft face on the other side of the window and couldn't fight the smile that made its way onto her face. She coughed to herself before opening the window and letting Seth in.

"Um, hey. You wanted to talk?" He said and awkwardly shifted on his feet. Scarlett noted how cute he looked when he did that, but shook the thoughts from her head and reminded herself that this was a serious conversation.

"Yeah, um, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. You were right; I was acting like a five-year-old." She sighed while fidgeting with her fingers and looked down at her feet. "I just… I was adjusting to the whole vampire-slash-werewolf thing that the um, Siren thing, kind tipped the adjustment. I was freaking out and I took it out on you, and I can never apologize enough because I know you were just trying to help and—" She stopped when Seth's hand lifted her chin up gently, making her eyes meet his.

"I get it," He flashed a small smile. "You were tense, and I was tense from what's going on too. But I understand why you snapped- although your lashing out was misdirected. I forgive you, but you'll have to make it up to me," He teased with a smile that made Scarlett's heart race in her chest.

Scarlett smiled slyly, "Oh really? How can I ever make it up to you?" She mocked and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hmm, maybe this'll help," She whispered playfully before pecking him softly on his lips.

"Well, this isn't hurting your chances" His hands went to her waist and Scarlett giggled before kissing him again.

The two kissed for a while before retreating to the bed, lying on their backs with their fingers interlaced as Seth listened while Scarlett told him of Emmett's visit earlier.

"So Emmett didn't tell you anything about the Victoria situation?" He asked carefully. Scarlett turned her head and looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing and shook her head.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Edward and Bella left for Jacksonville before the weekend started, to visit her mother before he… turns her" Seth sighed. "We were chasing Victoria last night, she got a bit too close to your house, and Emmett almost crossed the treaty line while chasing her. Paul stopped him before he could cross, I thought they were going to start fighting considering Paul's temper, but Carlisle managed to pull Emmett away and Sam called Paul off before a fight could start."

"So Victoria got away," She sighed. "Wait, Bella's… Edward is going to turn her?" She asked incredulously and sat up. "No wonder Rosalie hates her." She mumbled.

"Yeah, Bella wants to be with Edward forever so she thinks becoming a vampire is the solution. She and Edward have gotten into a few arguments about it though because he doesn't want to turn her."

"At least one of them has some sense. Bella's insane if she wants to become a vampire," She huffed. "I guess it's sort of romantic if you get past the fact that she'll become a blood thirsty creature." She crossed her arms. "So what's going to happen between Emmett and Paul? Is there going to be a fight or something because of what happened?"

Seth shook his head, "Technically Emmett didn't cross the line, so war won't break out. Everyone was pretty pissed about it though."

"Were you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not really, he was trying to catch Victoria, we all were. If he catching her came at the expense of him crossing the treaty line, I'd be fine with it because it would mean you'd be safe again." He shrugged and looked at Scarlett who smiled and swung their hands gently above them.

"I can't wait until she's gone." She murmured. Seth was about to reply when they heard a door open and close downstairs.

"Scarlett, I'm home." They heard Scarlett's mother call up. Scarlett and Seth sat up and Seth made a move to leave when Scarlett pulled him back to the bed.

"Stay, please. You can meet my mom" She said hopefully and grinned when Seth sighed but nodded. Scarlett told him to wait as she bounded down the steps and greeted her mother who was in the kitchen.

"You seem better than this morning. And you changed your shirt," She noted lightly as she leafed through the mail. Scarlett blushed slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Um, Mom, there's someone I want you to meet." She said. "He's upstairs," She pointed slightly to the stairs.

"Alright, Scar. But we are having a talk later about having boys in your room when you're home alone," Her mom gave her a look which caused the younger of the two to roll her eyes.

"Mom," Scarlett said and grabbed her mother's wrist, causing her to pause momentarily. "Please be nice, he's… important to me." She pleaded quietly.

Scarlett's mother gave her a knowing look and nodded, "Alright, dear. I'll be nice, like always." Scarlett let go of her wrist and rubbed her forehead slightly, hoping that nothing would go wrong as she lead her mother up to her room.

Scarlett opened the door and Seth immediately stood up, back straight and his face serious. Scarlett fidgeted with her fingers and stood between Seth and her mother before backing away slightly.

"Mom, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is my mom" She said and waved her hand between the two. Seth stuck his hand out to shake her mother's hand which the latter shook firmly with a smile.

"So you're the cause of the dog smell in my house," Her mom said in a mildly amused tone. Scarlett's mouth dropped and Seth faltered slightly.

"Mom!"

"I'm just teasing, dear." She said to Scarlett and turned to Seth. "You'll watch out for Scarlett? Fair warning, she can be quite a magnet for trouble, but I think a werewolf like you can handle it."

Seth smiled lightly, "Shifter, ma'am, not werewolf exactly." He corrected but nodded. "Of course I'll watch out for her; I'll always watch out for her safety," He said sincerely causing Scarlett to smile and blush.

Scarlett's mother gave a nod of approval, "Thank you, dear. It was nice meeting you; you're welcome anytime." She said and turned to leave, "Oh, and call me Amanda, Seth" She said before leaving the room.

Scarlett grinned and tackled Seth into a hug, which he returned quickly. "She likes you!" She laughed. "She's never liked anyone outside the family before."

"Oh, so there were other guys before me then?" Seth asked jokingly.

"Are you kidding? I had a line of suitors asking for my hand," She said dramatically and waved her hand around. "You're the only boy she's met," She admitted and kissed his cheek gently.

"Good, now I don't have to worry about fighting for your hand against the 'line of suitors'" He teased.

"You'll never have to worry about that, Seth" Scarlett smiled softly. "You're the only guy for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Seth and Scarlett are all better now! It's recently come to my attention that I don't have a ship name for them, so if any of you guys have an idea of what they could be called let me know! I'd like to thank eventyrtid and Islandpersuasion for favoringfollowing this story, I'm glad you both like it! Now some notes on reviews:**

**Maiannaise: **I always makes me laugh when they sparkle too! I find their ability to sparkle kinda useless (As seen in Scarlett's reaction) and if I were Stephanie Mayer I probably wouldn't have made them sparkle. Come to think of it, I probably would've given Bella more of a personality too... Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**eventyrtid: **Your review made my day! I'm so glad that you gave my story a chance and best of all you like it too! I know what you mean about finding stories with realistic reactions; I cannot tell you how many stories I have read with an OC who just acts like finding out about the pack or the vampires is the same reaction to if someone told the character that the sky is blue! I try to base Scarlett's reactions off of what I would do in the situation but I don't want her to be completely based off me so there's a bit of a 'how someone should react' to her personality. And don't even get me started on some writer's grammar... It physically hurts when I read a story that has no sense of grammar... Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**LadySlythering313:** I'm so glad you are enjoying my story! I always felt like Emmett was always under appreciated even though he has enough personality for both him and Bella :P. I hope you like this chapter and I will be updating soon!

**guest: **I think Emmett is the best too! I wish we could've had more of him in the books/movies but alas, we didn't. Hope you like the new chapter!

**Islandpersuasion: **I'm so happy you like my story so much! I'm glad you like the Emmett/Scarlett relationship; I wanted her to have an older sibling figure since she's an only child so I thought that Emmett would be perfect for the job! As for Rosalie, I wanted to show her softer side since all we saw in the books/movies was her being cold because she was looking out for her family and not wanting to have to move or even deal with the Volturi all because Edward had to fall in love with a human. I like Rosalie's character and I have a lot of sympathy for her. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**One Week Later**

Scarlett was peacefully sleeping when she felt someone jump on top of her, effectively waking her up. She groaned and buried her head into her pillow while muttering a 'go away'.

"Scarlett, you need to wake up if you want your birthday breakfast and make it to school on time." She heard her mother say and shake her shoulders.

"It's my birthday; I shouldn't have to go to school." She rolled her eyes but sat up anyway. Her mom smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy 16th dear," She kissed Scarlett's forehead and left the room. Scarlett smiled and got out of bed, quickly getting ready for school. She got dressed in jeans and a blue button up shirt, leaving it unbuttoned since she wore a tank top under it. She put on the necklace from her grandmother and put on her mother's old ring that was a small silver ring with a small green gem in the middle, grabbed her back pack and headed downstairs.

She checked her phone as she was making her way down and smiled when she saw a happy birthday text from Seth. She smiled and sent a quick text back, telling him to come by after school so they can hang out. Her mom wouldn't mind, it was Friday and she had taken a liking to Seth, which had surprised Scarlett.

"So, I made chocolate chip waffles and bacon" Her mom said while setting up a plate. Scarlett served her own plate and joined her mom at the table, noticing a cup of tea in front of her seat and smiled. She dug in while her mom talked about dinner plans.

"We can just get take out and watch a movie, we haven't done that in forever" Scarlett suggested. "And maybe Seth could join us?" She said hopefully.

"It's your birthday dinner, your wolf is more than welcome to join us" Her mom said and took a sip of her coffee and gave Scarlett a pointed look. "As long as he doesn't try anything with you as a 'birthday gift'."

Scarlett blushed and rolled her eyes, "Mom!" She covered her face in embarrassment, jumping up when she heard a car horn outside. "That's Emmett; I'll see you after school." She grabbed her backpack and kissed her mom's cheek quickly. "Bye mom!"

She ran out the door, sighing and made her way to Emmett's Jeep.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE RED!" Emmett shouted causing Rosalie to shake her head in amusement from the passenger seat.

"Happy birthday Scarlett," Rosalie greeted when she stepped out of the Jeep to let Scarlett climb into the back.

"Thanks guys," Scarlett grinned. "But there's no need to let the whole neighborhood know, Em." She said rolling her eyes.

When Rosalie got back into the Jeep, Emmett started to drive towards the school. Even though he and Rosalie already graduated, Emmett still insisted that they drive her to school for her birthday. Scarlett remembered how Emmett wouldn't take no for an answer when he told her last night that he and Rosalie were taking her to school. Rosalie turned to face Scarlett and handed her a wrapped box with a shiny bow on it, "Happy Birthday, from Emmett and I."

"Aw, you guys didn't have to get me anything." She said while she took the box and carefully ripped the wrapping paper.

"Of course we had to get you something. You're important to us, little red. You're like family," Emmett said and looked at her through the rearview mirror. Scarlett stopped and looked back at him, letting a grin work its way onto her face. She was touched by how much they liked her. Sure, she knew that they were friends but she wasn't sure to what extent they liked her. She thought of them like family, and it warmed her heart to know they think of her the same way.

She gasped quietly when she opened a small jewelry box and saw a silver charm bracelet. There were already charms in the shape of a guitar, a small rose, a mermaid, and a small Jeep looking car. She laughed quietly, figuring the rose represented Rosalie, the mermaid meant her being a Siren, and the jeep meant Emmett. She carefully put the bracelet on and grinned.

"It's beautiful, I love it! Thank you two so much!" She moved forward and threw her arms around Rosalie and then moved to do the same with Emmett.

"We're glad you like it, Scar" Rosalie grinned and rested her elbow on the armrest with her head in her palm. "You only turn 16 once" Scarlett heard a hint of sadness in Rosalie's voice from what must have been from Rosalie's situation. She was stuck at 18 for the rest of her life. She'll never be 19, psychically at least. Scarlett couldn't imagine wanting to get older, have a family, but never be able to do so. And yet here she was, protecting Scarlett from falling into the same fate. She didn't let her bitterness take over.

"It's too bad you still have to go to school on your birthday" Emmett joked, sensing Rosalie's sadness and tried to lighten the mood.

Scarlett shrugged, "My mom didn't want me missing school. It doesn't matter; besides it's Friday so I'll have all weekend to celebrate if I want"

"Oh, that reminds me" Rosalie exclaimed and snapped her fingers. "Alice wants to throw you a small party for your birthday tomorrow, I hope that's okay."

"I bet Alice already saw me agreeing to it," Scarlett crossed her arms and nodded when Rosalie confirmed her suspicion. "Yeah, I don't see why not. A party sounds like fun, I guess" Rosalie grinned and nudged Emmett's arm who rolled his eyes fondly at her excitement.

"I'll be at your house at 6 to help you get ready, the party starts at 7" She said as the car rolled to a stop in front of the school. She got out and helped Scarlett out. Scarlett thanked the pair for the gift and the ride before heading into the school, walking towards her first period class. She saw Alice briefly and talked to her a bit about the party. Alice assured Scarlett that the party would be a lot of fun and Scarlett laughed knowing that Alice probably already knew how the party was going to go.

The school day passed slowly with a few 'Happy Birthdays' and soon Scarlett found herself with Emmett in his Jeep as he drove her home. The two joked around and Scarlett told him the story of how she got lost at the mall when she was 6 and ended up in a dressing room with a too big prom dress on as the store assistances cooed around her because she was 'just so cute'.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Scarlett said and she hopped out of the Jeep, turning to face Emmett.

"Until tomorrow, Little Red" Emmett winked playfully and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"See ya, Em" She laughed and walked towards her front door, using her keys to unlock the door. She walked up to her room, texting her mom to let her know that she was home. Her mom was at work but was leaving early so they could have dinner and watch movies later.

Scarlett dropped her backpack down near her desk and called Seth's number.

"Happy Birthday Scar!" Seth exclaimed when he picked up. Scarlett smiled and lay on her bed.

"Thanks Seth," She laughed and bit her lip. "Are you doing anything later today?"

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"Want to come over for dinner and movies?"

"Hmm, do I want to go to my girlfriend's house for dinner and movies on her birthday?" He asked in mock seriousness causing Scarlett to laugh and roll her eyes.

"We're getting Chinese for dinner" She coaxed.

"Alright, I'll come. But obviously only for Chinese," He laughed and Scarlett heard him shifting the phone. "Would it be alright if I come over now, I have a surprise for you?"

Scarlett smiled and bit her lip, "Alright, but if I get in trouble for it I'm blaming you."

"I can live with that. I'll see you in 10, maybe 5 minutes."

"See you then," She said and put down her phone when the call ended. She got up and unlocked her window. Despite having the ability to use the door like a normal person, Seth insisted on climbing through the window. He said it was romantic. And it made him look cool. Scarlett smiled fondly at the thought and sat back down on her bed. She still struggled a bit with coping with the supernatural part of her life, but Seth had been patient and always pulled her back to sanity when she thought her head would explode from the mass of abnormal in her life.

He was her anchor. He was her anchor and she loved him. She couldn't believe how fast she had fallen for him, she always wanted to be realistic with the concept of falling in love but her mind had changed with Seth. There was no doubt in her mind of her love for Seth. He was the one for her, and his imprint on her was proof of it. They belonged together.

"Knock knock," Seth's voice tore her from her thoughts. Scarlett watched as he closed and locked the window behind him before taking a seat next to her on the bed. He planted a quick kiss on her lips in greeting and Scarlett grinned while she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Happy Birthday"

"You already said that," She laughed and playfully shoved him with her shoulder.

"I know I just wanted to say it again" Seth shrugged then grinned. "Close your eyes."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow before closing her eyes, "Why do I need to close them?" She asked.

"Because I have a surprise for you, no shush and hold out your hand." He commanded. Scarlett smiled and held out her hand after feeling Seth's slip away from hers. She felt Seth's lips brush against her cheek and then something was placed into her hand. "Okay, open your eyes."

Scarlett immediately looked down at her hand and grinned when she saw what was placed in it. In her hand was a necklace with a small carved wolf charm that rested against another charm that was in the shape of a heart. She threw her arms around Seth's shoulders in a hug and kissed him deeply.

"I love it," She grinned and turned around, "Can you put it on for me?" She asked. Seth grabbed the necklace and put it on so the charms hung above her grandmother's pendant while Scarlett held her hair to the side. Seth placed a light kiss on the side of her neck before putting his hands on her shoulders to turn her back to face him. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He smiled at her and nuzzled his nose against hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss. Scarlett giggled and wrinkled her nose. "You're adorable" He said and kissed the tip of her nose.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and turned her head to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Come on, Romeo let's pick the movies for tonight." She said and grabbed Seth's hand to lead him downstairs. The two stood in front of the shelf of movies, debating on whether or not to watch a Disney movie or a superhero movie when Scarlett's mother came through the door with bags of Chinese food inside a box in her hands.

"Dinner's here!" Her mom called and placed the box on the kitchen counter. "So, did you two pick out movies for tonight?" She asked while taking out the food from the bags.

"We decided on _Little Mermaid_ and _Spider-man_, but we don't know which to watch first. Seth wants to watch _Spider-man_ first but I think we should watch _Little Mermaid_." Scarlett explained while taking out bowls and forks, handing them to Seth.

"Well, Scarlett is the birthday girl so we'll watch _Little Mermaid_ first." Her mom said and rolled her eyes when Scarlett grinned and stuck her tongue out at Seth who returned the gesture while piling food into the bowl. "Honestly, you two act like children sometimes." She shook her head with a slight smile on her face. The three served their food and made their way to the living room. Scarlett and Seth sat on the bigger couch, Scarlett leaning against Seth with her feet tucked underneath her and Seth's head resting against hers while he ate, and Scarlett's mom sat on a smaller couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

* * *

><p>Scarlett was snuggled against Seth, his arms around her, as they watched Spider-man. Her mom had fallen asleep at the beginning of the movie, having been tired after work. The three had gotten through <em>The Little Mermaid<em> and Seth had joked about how Scarlett was like Ariel with her red hair and beautiful singing voice and Scarlett had countered with Seth being like Eric except with the ability to turn into Eric's dog, Max. She laughed when Seth pouted and said that he was still her prince charming, and she'd happily give up her voice for him.

The two were now intensely watching as Spider-Man saved Mary Jane from the balcony when the doorbell rang. Scarlett frowned and got up slowly, Seth doing the same. They shared a glance before walking towards the door. Scarlett slowly unlocked the door, glancing behind her at Seth turning back towards the door when he nodded at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them at the same time she opened the door. She stared at the person in shock, her jaw dropping slightly. She took a step back and Seth immediately was at her side, his arm around his waist protectively as he took in the person at the door.

Scarlett shook her head in disbelief, "Dad?!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I just noticed that the movies had a theme of red-heads and dark-haired men, kinda like Scarlett and Seth if you think about it. So next chapter we get to meet Scarlett's dad, hmm that should be interesting... Anyway I want to thank reader5sam, IzzyLoves, and Bookaholic14 for followingfavoriting my story; I'm glad you guys like it! I'm still taking suggestion for ship names so let me know if you have any ideas! So here are some notes on reviews:**

**Maiannaise: **It wasn't that hard for me to decide that Scarlett's mom would like Seth because really, who wouldn't like him? :P I didn't want them to be fighting for long so it was a rather quick make up. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**Mayosandwich: **I'm sooo happy you love my story! Yes, Scarlett is originally a brunette but she dies her hair red because she thinks it's more fitting for her. As of right now I intend to update everyday (Usually it's when I wake up since I write the chapter before bed the previous night) but when school starts (I'm going to be a senior finally!) the updates will probably be limited to once a week with maybe a double update if I have time.

**Ultimate Slytherin 2001:** I love writing fluff so much, so you'll probably be seeing a lot more fluff! It's okay, I suck at ship names too but I'll definitely take yours into consideration. But considering you're the only one who gave me an idea I'm going to wait a bit before deciding, but I really appreciate your help!

**So until next time: Stay wonderfully awesome my dear readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I stared at my dad in a mix of shock and anger. He was the one who left us, not the other way around. Why did he leave? Why is he here now?

"What are you doing here?" I asked flinching inwardly at how cold my voice sounded though it didn't seem to bother my father since he made no recognition to my tone of voice.

"A father can't wish his daughter a happy birthday?" He asked with a sheepish smile on his face. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Not when said father leaves his daughter without explanation," I bit back a scowl and stepped further into Seth's arms. One arm was wound tightly around my waist, keeping me from running away or lunging forward I'll never know which. I was just glad that he was there to keep me from doing anything irrational. Once again, Seth acted like my anchor in an uncomfortable situation.

"Listen, I just wanted to stop by and talk to you," He glanced at Seth "Alone." He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to step inside the house.

I sighed and stepped to the side, allowing him inside. What can I say, he's my dad and some part of me wished that he would tell me that him leaving was a huge misunderstanding and that he came back to be with my mom and I again. "We'll talk in the study; Mom's sleeping so we'll need to be quiet." I said quickly and grabbed Seth's hand and walked towards the study with him in tow.

"I thought we were talking alone," I heard my dad's hushed voice say from behind Seth; a hint of annoyance laced his words.

I sighed, "Whatever you say to me you can say in front Seth." I waited until my dad was inside the study before closing the door and sat on top of the desk while Seth leaned against the desk, his arm around my waist again. My dad stood awkwardly by the door, fidgeting with his fingers. _Huh, so that's where I get that from_.

"Listen, Scar" He hesitated for a second before sighing. "I'm not going to sugar coat this, you're old enough to understand. Your mother and I… we didn't see eye to eye on many things but we could always agree on what's best for you. That's why I left, you need your mother more right now especially when developing your…" He glanced at Seth again, "body."

I snorted and crossed my arms while Seth shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Seth knows, Dad." I watched as my dad visibly relaxed, his shoulders shrugging as he nodded.

"Right, of course. Anyway, I thought you needed your mom the most because she understood your Siren powers and me knowing almost nothing about it, I thought I would just get in the way."

"So you left your family because you thought you were in the way? You didn't think I needed something normal in my life to balance out the supernatural stuff? Or maybe I just needed both my parents because I love them both." I shook my head, there's no way he's telling the truth. My dad wouldn't just leave because he thought he couldn't help me get used to my powers, right?

"Listen, I understand that leaving you and your mother was hard on both of you, but that's not why I'm here. I came because I know you, and I know that you're probably having a hard time adjust to all this Siren stuff."

"I'm adjusting just fine," I lied. I was doing better, but it still felt like a huge dream sometimes, like everything couldn't possibly be real.

"If that's what you're telling yourself, fine. But I came here to offer you to come live with me. I can give you the normal life I know you want." He stood in front of me and placed his hand under my chin, making me look at him. He wore a desperate look in his eye and I could tell that he being here made him uncomfortable. He probably wants to just take me and go, never to return.

I felt Seth tense beside me, his grip tightened like he wanted me to stay by his side. I pushed my dad's hand away gently and stood up, causing my dad to back up and Seth to take my hand.

"I'm not going to abandon my life here like you did in Chicago. You're my dad and I love you, but I can't leave Forks and I don't want to. I can't leave and pretend like I'm normal and the past few months didn't happen. Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. " I scoffed and shook my head, "I think you should go." I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor. I heard my dad sigh before walking away. Seth and I stayed silent until we heard the front door open and close. I let out a sigh of relief and buried my face in my hands.

"You did the right thing," I heard Seth whisper and felt his arms wrap around me in a hug. I gripped his shirt in my hand and buried my face in his chest. "I'm also glad that you chose to stay here instead of leaving." I let out a soft laugh and looked up at him.

"How could I leave when you're still here?" I kissed his lips gently, feeling the tingle that I'm sure were the sparks described in books. "Come on, let's finish the movie." I grabbed his hand and started to walk out of the study when my hand was tugged back by Seth's. I turned back at looked at Seth in confusion.

"I think I'm in love with you, Scarlett." He said quietly. My heart fluttered in my chest, I was sure Seth could hear its beating with his enhanced hearing. I stepped closer to Seth and placed my hands on his shoulders letting a smile grace my face.

"I think I'm in love with you too, Seth" I whispered back. Seth grinned and cupped my face with his hands and kissed me firmly yet it was still gentle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hand played with his soft hair while the other pulled him close to me as our lips moved together in synch. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. He pushed me up against the wall as his mouth roamed down to my neck, lightly sucking and nipping at my neck, causing me to giggle.

I blushed when Seth looked up at me with a boyish grin on his face, "Sorry, my neck is ticklish." I said. Seth chuckled and pecked my lips once more before taking my hand.

"Let's finish the movie," He said.

"Wait," I pulled him back and ran my hand through his hair, making it look less messy from when my hands roamed his hair earlier. "There, all better." Seth laughed and kissed my cheek before we went back to the living room to finish the movie, I cuddled to his side as his arms wrapped around me securely. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake and watch the movie.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I did remember feeling a kiss on the top of my head and then silence.

Despite the visit from my father, it was the best birthday I've had.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So we see her father and his reasoning for leaving. I don't know about you guys, but he's not my favorite character ever. Thanks to Proof double proof, epic fail911, and RuthlessNReckless for the followsfavorites! So now some notes on reviews:**

**Maiannaise:** We don't get a lot of Seth in this chapter, but he's still there making sure that Scarlett's okay while she confronts her dad. The little confrontation ends a bit quickly in this chapter but I promise this won't be the last we see of her dad. I hope you like this chapter and I want to thank you for constantly reviewing on my chapters, I have started to look forward to all your reviews :)

**Ultimate Slytherin 2001: **That's true that too much fluff doesn't help make a good plot. I like writing the drama so you don't have to worry about having not enough drama ;) I hope you like this chapter!

**Mayosandwich: **Thanks for the ship name idea! I'll definitely take it into consideration :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing that came to mind when I woke up was Seth. I guess it's kind of a given that he'd constantly be on my mind, especially since I've finally admitted out loud that I was in love with him. It's still crazy how quickly I fell for him, but it was a nice crazy. I couldn't ask for someone better than Seth, because that person didn't exist. There was no one better than Seth for me.

I sighed in content and snuggled further into my pillow. Then I realized that my pillow wasn't exactly a pillow when I felt it breathe and wrap its arms around me. I reluctantly opened my eyes and immediately saw a familiar black flannel. The same flannel that Seth wore yesterday.

"Morning," Seth said, his voice husky from sleep. I looked up at him and smiled placing a light kiss on his collarbone, resting my head in the crook of his neck. How long was I asleep if he was already awake?

"Morning Seth," I looked up at him through my lashes and giggled when he rubbed his nose against mine. He reminds me of an adorable puppy when he does that, which I guess he kind of already is. He kissed me quickly before gently sitting me up and off of him. He sighed when he saw my frown and grabbed my hand. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Wow, that's the latest I've slept in for a long time. "I have patrol today I need to go," I nodded in understanding, but can't help curse Sam for making Seth run patrol in the morning when I finally had him to myself. "Sam's been doubling up on patrol hours a lot since Victoria came back," Seth told me as if he read my thoughts.

"You'd think Victoria would have something better to do than hunt down two teenagers," I mumbled when Seth got up to go. I followed him to the door and wrapped my arms around him, having to stand on my tip toes because of how tall he was compared to me. Well, everyone seems tall compared to me but thankfully I'm taller than Alice so I'm not the shortest among my friends.

"I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Aren't you tired? It sounds like Sam's been working you pretty hard, maybe you should go home and sleep after patrol." I placed my hand on his cheek, noticing just how tired he looked.

"I want to be with you though," He pouted and I laughed.

"Then you can come over, but you'll be sleeping mister." I said sounding like a mother scolding her child. Seth rolled his eyes but kissed me anyway.

"Whatever you say, ma'am." He opened the door, "I'll see you later."

"See you later," I called from the doorway, watching as he jogged down the sidewalk before disappearing into the woods. I turned to the side when I heard an awkward cough, realizing that Bella was on her porch, mail in hand. I guess she saw Seth and I exchange goodbyes, but why would she linger around. "Um, hey Bella." I waved awkwardly and stepped out onto my porch.

Bella smiled and shifted on her feet. "Hey Scarlett," She waved back, thankfully just as awkward as my wave so I didn't worry about feeling too awkward around her. "I don't mean to bother you, but Edward told me that Alice was throwing you a birthday party today."

"Yeah, she kinda already planned the whole thing before asking me." I shrugged, "I'm assuming Edward is bringing you to the party, right?"

"Well only if you want me there, that's half the reason why I stopped you," She rushed out. I smiled at her consideration for who I want at my party. Maybe I judged her too quickly from her nonchalantness about Victoria, and the things Rosalie told me about her.

"You're more than welcome to come, Bella; the more the merrier right?" I laughed lightly. Bella relaxed but I noticed that she was still a bit tense. "You said that the invitation was only half the reason?" Bella nodded and looked around.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Um, do you mind if we go inside for a sec?" She asked and gestured to her front door. I blinked and nodded, closing my front door as I walked over to Bella's house. Hopefully I won't be there for too long, I don't have my phone or my keys so my front door was unlocked. When I reached her, she led me into her living room. I noticed there was a flat screen and a recliner positioned in front of it, the couch was to the side as if added like a second thought. Her dad probably watches sports here.

"I just wanted to warn you about the party," She said as she sat down on the couch. I frowned, sitting on the opposite end.

"Warn me about what?" I crossed my arms and stared at her as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, last time the Cullens had a party they left town because of it." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. She sighed and leaned forward, "It was my birthday party last year and I got a paper cut. Jasper lost control and Edward thought that they were too dangerous to be around me so they all packed up and left. I just don't want it to happen again; I don't think I could handle it if they left again." She said the last part softly and looked down.

I sighed and moved closer to her, patting her shoulder in what I hoped was a comforting manner. "Nothing's going to happen today. You don't have to worry about them leaving because Edward would probably take you with if he decided to leave again," I assured. Bella smiled at me and patted my hand that was on her shoulder.

"Thanks Scarlett," I smiled and stood.

"I should probably go I'll see you tonight then." I followed Bella to the door and was surprised when she hugged me, so I hugged her back.

"See you tonight, Scarlett." I walked back to my house and went to my room, locking the front door. That was weird how Bella hugged me, but I guess she just wants us to be friends. I could live with that.

I grabbed my phone, blasting music from it and walked to my bathroom as I hummed along to the songs that came up. I sighed and pursed my lips as I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes fall to my grandmother's necklace. My mother said it would help keep my power under control, so that I could still sing and play guitar without worrying about hurting someone. I've only taken it off twice since I got it, and that was when my mom was helping me control the power. I ended up calling birds, bunnies, deer and surprisingly a bear to my backyard. Thankfully no one noticed before they all left when I stopped singing. Apparently my power is progressing quickly and I need to practice more.

I shook my head taking off the necklace along with the one Seth gave me and showered. When I finished showering, I noticed I took a half hour doing so. I guess the Siren in me didn't want to leave the water. I put on sweats and picked up my guitar, needing to do something to pass the time before Rosalie came. I strummed the strings lightly, letting my fingers glide across the strings. I opened up my laptop and googled chords for different songs.

I was so lost in my music that the sound of the doorbell ringing made me jump and fall out of my bed. I put my guitar away and ran down to open the door, grinning when I saw Rosalie there with a shopping bag in hand. She was dressed in dress pants and a v-neck shirt with ruffles.

"I brought your outfit for tonight!" She smiled and we went to my room. "Alice of course helped pick it out. She takes pride in trying to dress us all up as if we were Barbie dolls." We laughed and Rosalie pulled out a gorgeous dress from the bag. It was a simple black dress with a gold belt under the bust; the bottom part was made of a sheer-type material. She then pulled out black flats with a little bow near the toe.

"Isn't this a bit fancy?" I asked and fidgeted with my fingers. Rosalie just waved off my question and handed me the dress. I sighed and took the dress to the bathroom and quickly changing into it, surprised by how well it fit me. I walked out and rolled my eyes when Rosalie nodded her head approvingly and put on the shoes. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bathroom, claiming to do my hair and make-up. I rolled my eyes as she ordered me to sit on the chair she brought in.

"What's this?" She asked teasingly as she held up the necklace Seth gave me. I blushed and snatched it from her hand.

"Just a present from Seth," I shrugged and quickly put it back around my neck. Rosalie smirked and started on my hair, using a straightened on my usually wavy hair. I felt her pin my bangs back away from my face before she started my make-up.

When she finished I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was perfectly straight and the make-up gave me a smoke eye look and my lips were a light red color. "Rose, I look amazing!" I squealed and gave Rosalie a bear hug, realizing that it probably didn't feel like a bear hug to her but I didn't care. Rosalie pulled away and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Let's go party!" We laughed and we left my house after I put on the charm bracelet her and Emmett had given me. I locked the door behind us and we climbed into Rosalie's car. I stared out the window as she drove us back to her house, fiddling with the necklace Seth gave me and frowned. I had that feeling that I was forgetting something, but what? Oh well, hopefully it wasn't anything too important.

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter is the party! I wonder if anyone can guess what Scarlett forgot? My laptop is being a bit weird, the screen is acting up, and though it still works I'm kinda scared to use it. Tomorrow's update may be a bit late, I have something to do in the morning, but the update will come before the end of the day. So quick thanks to RADickey85 for following.<strong>

**So until next time my dear readers: Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

Rosalie parked her car in the garage and we made our way into the house. The house took my breath away, even though I've been in it before it's still stunningly beautiful. We walked into the living room where blue and purple streamers hang from the ceiling, blue and purple balloons floated around the room. There was a table that had some snacks and a little cake decorated with black and white frosting.

I smiled at the decorations; Alice must've known these were my favorite colors.

"Happy Birthday Scarlett!" The cheer snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at all the Cullens (plus Bella) circled around me. I laughed and thanked them, laughing more when I saw Emmett wearing a party hat on his head. He walked over to me and placed one on my head.

"I couldn't get the others to wear one," He pouted when I gave him a look for putting one on my head. I laughed again and Alice started the music. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and forced her to dance in the middle of the room. I shook my head at his antics. I talked for a bit with Carlisle and Esme, explaining to them a bit about Sirens because Carlisle seemed very interested in my kind. I talked with Edward about different types of music; eventually getting into a debate about which composer was the greatest while Bella stood to the side, drinking some of the soda from the table. Jasper had told me stories about the Civil War, Alice dragging me away before Jasper could finish claiming that it was present time. I felt the room tense and I glanced at Bella who gave me an encouraging smile.

We all took seats on the couches, Rosalie and Emmett on either side of me on one couch while everyone else dispersed to the other couches. Carlisle and Esme had gotten me a beautiful pair of earrings that were shaped like music notes with little diamonds on them. I tried to tell them that it was too much, but they insisted that I kept them. I couldn't complain after that, I really loved them. Alice and Jasper had gotten me a designer bag, saying that now I was becoming older I needed a purse to carry my stuff around in although Jasper said that it was all Alice's idea. Bella had gotten me a pretty hair clip with a blue crystal butterfly on it, blushing when she said she couldn't think of anything else to get me. I assured her that I loved butterflies and that blue was one of my favorite colors. Edward had gotten me sheet music for various artists that he knew I listened to. How he knew I played piano, I had no idea. I noticed the grand piano in the corner and eyed it, my fingers running along the edge of the sheet music.

"You can play if it if you want to," Edward said, probably reading my thoughts. I stood hesitantly and walked over to the piano, running my fingers along the beautifully shiny keys.

"It's a beautiful piano, is it yours?" I asked Edward who had followed me to the piano. He nodded and smiled,

"He likes to think that he's the best musician ever, but I think you're giving competition Little Red," Emmett winked at me and I noticed that everyone was watching me. I pushed down a blush and sat at the bench.

"Well, you can't compete with a Siren when it comes to music. Sorry Edward," I teased. I flipped open the sheet music, scanning for a song to play. I frowned when I noticed some music without titles that I recognized and looked at Edward. He cleared his throat and glanced down before looking up at me. I'm sure if he were human he'd be blushing.

"I put some songs that I composed in it. I was hoping you could play them with me sometime."

I smiled and nodded. "Would you mind if I play one of them right now?" He shook his head and I quickly read over some of the songs, my eyes landing on one named 'Bella's Lullaby'. I smirked at Edward, who was no doubt reading my mind. _Would you mind?_ I asked in my head. He shook his head slowly and I placed my hands on the piano. I read over the notes a couple times, frowning slightly in concentration. When I thought I was ready to play, I glanced at the Cullens on the couch and Bella, who were all waiting patiently, their eyes filled with anticipation.

I took a deep breath and started to play, smiling at the familiar feeling of my hands along a piano. I couldn't help but hum softly along to the melody. Edward was a wonderful composer, his talent showing through his work. I had no doubt that he was a better musician than I was. The song was beautiful and I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Bella for having a wonderful composer as a boyfriend, but it quickly went away because thoughts of Seth invaded my mind again. I shook away the thought and focused on purely on the music. The music was soothing, a true lullaby. I could picture myself falling asleep to it easily.

I smiled softly as I played the last few notes, letting the sound die out before removing my hands from the piano. I looked up and gasped when I noticed that everyone was slouched, as if unconscious; even Edward who was standing, now leaning against the wall. I jumped from my seat, my heart beating in fear.

_What happened?_ My hand reached up to clutch Seth's necklace when I noticed something.

My grandmother's necklace was missing.

I had forgotten to put it back on.

I caused this.

This is my entire fault.

I felt tears burn my eyes and slammed on the keys of the piano in frustration, jumping back when everyone seemed to jump awake.

"W-what happened?" I choked out. Rosalie was immediately at my side, trying to comfort me but I stepped away from her. I was dangerous; I didn't want to hurt her. I felt waves of calmness crash on me and stared accusingly at Jasper, refusing to let him calm me down. I knew what I did, and I shouldn't feel okay about putting them in danger.

"It seems as though the lullaby put us all into a temporary state of unconsciousness," Carlisle said, his arm wrapped around Esme's waist.

"So you mean we were all sleeping while Scarlett was playing?" Esme asked and Carlisle nodded at her. I frowned at the look in her eye. She seemed happy. Why was she happy?

"Vampires can't physically sleep," Edward replied to the question in my head."Your playing makes us feel something human again, something we all long for at least one point in time."

"I already knew vampires couldn't sleep, I've done this to Emmett before!" I snapped. "He was fine but that doesn't mean I'm not dangerous to all of you. What if I played a war song instead of a lullaby? I could have made you all fight each other just because of the music I played. I'm dangerous" I whispered the last part, wrapping my arms around myself. I felt cold arms wrap around me and was shocked to see Jasper, realizing I was expecting Rosalie to try to comfort me.

"We're all dangerous; I should know that better than anyone." He said sadly and I frowned, remembering his story of how he had to train and kill newborns while he was trapped in the south by a power hungry vampire; the times he had slipped because he couldn't control his thirst and killed an innocent. "Just because you're capable of doing somethin' doesn't mean you will do it. It's the fact that you want to keep others safe despite what you can do that makes you anything but dangerous." I stared at Jasper, feeling new tears form in my eyes. I smiled weakly and wrapped my arms around him, feeling like a child.

"Thank you Jasper," I whispered. I felt several other pair of cold arms wrap around us and laughed when I noticed that a group hug had formulated. Even Bella had joined in. "I think I should go home now, I'm kinda tired after all this." They all nodded in understanding.

"I'll drive you, it's easier that way." I nodded and followed Bella out to her truck.

"I'll come with to make sure you two are safe." I heard Edward call and appeared next to us thanks to his vampire speed. _Great, now I get to third wheel_. Edward gave me an exasperated look and I grinned cheekily. _This'll be fun. I can annoy Edward all I want and no one can tell me to stop._ Edward rolled his eyes at me and I shook my head, as we got into the car. I got the misfortune of sitting between Edward and Bella, neither projected much head (Edward projected none at all) so I was freezing the whole time.

What I wouldn't do to be cuddled against my warm Seth right now.

I heard Edward snort from beside me and I glared at him.

"Stay out of my head, Eddy" I shoved him, realizing how little that affected him.

"Believe me, if I could I would." I sighed and crossed my arms, staring out the windshield as Bella drove us home. When we finally got to her house I practically climbed over Edward to get back to my house.

"Thanks for the ride Bella! Don't you two do anything naughty, we don't need little babies running around!" I joked and laughed as Edward cursed at me. I went into my house and quietly went up to my room, noticing that my mom was already asleep.

I quickly went into my room, closing the door behind me. I gasped when I heard a throat clear behind me and glared at Seth.

"You scared me half to death!" I whisper-yelled at him, walking over and hit his shoulder.

"You're the one who left your window unlocked," He shook his head. "You look beautiful by the way."

I blushed and kissed his lips quickly. "I'm going to shower real quickly; I need to get the makeup and hair spray off from when Rosalie made me up. You stay here," I playfully ordered and held my hand out as if I were commanding a dog to stay. Seth rolled his eyes and plopped down on my bed. I ran to the bathroom and quickly showered. I came back out with the sweats I wore earlier and smiled when I saw Seth peacefully sleeping, his soft snores was the only noise in the room.

I crawled under the blankets, draping them over Seth's body, and snuggled into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and smiled realizing he did that in his sleep. I gently rubbed my nose against his like he always does to me before closing my eyes, letting sleep take over my body knowing I was completely safe in Seth's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Good job to all those who guessed correctly on the last chapter! I'm sorry I have updated in a few days but my laptop has been acting up and the screen is all screwed up. I'm getting a new one soon hopefully, but until then I'll try my best to keep up with the updates. School starts on Wednesday so updates will become less frequent because of school : Thanks to LadyMalfoySnape and dream of broken butterflys for following! Now some notes on reviews:**

**Mayosandwich: **Call the press: Bella showed emotion! I just had to put something in there instead of just having her stand and be boring as usual. The pack will be coming up after a few chapters, considering they are basically absent in this story... BUT they are coming so bear with me.

**Jacobslover2014: **Good job on guessing correctly! I hope you like this chapter!

**Maiannaise: **Correct! I hope you like this chapter!

**Clarinetgoddess62: **Wow, you pretty much guessed the chapter. Except for Victoria, but she has to build her army instead of plot all the time, right? Eclipse isn't my favorite book so I'm kinda rushing it a bit, but it will slow down when the battle approaches and after during Breaking Dawn. I hope you like this chapter!

**So until next time: Stay wonderfully awesome my dear readers!**


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up, someone was running their hands through my hair. I stretched my body and opened my eyes slowly. They were met with chocolate brown eyes that showed utter adoration and love in them. The raw emotion made my heart stutter in my chest.

"You hum in your sleep, did you know that?" Seth asked quietly. I frowned and sat up quickly. I hadn't worn my grandmother's necklace to bed.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked frantically, searching his eyes for any trace of hurt. Seth frowned and took my hands in his.

"No, of course you didn't hurt me. It was just nice to listen to," He trailed off, eyeing me warily. I frowned and looked down at the bed. The humming should have done _something_ since I wasn't wearing the necklace. Especially since I wasn't trying to stop it from being used. "Scar, did something happen yesterday that's making you jumpy?"

I sighed and looked up at Seth and nodded. "I was at the party I told you about, the one Alice threw for me" Seth nodded, encouraging me to continue. "Well, Edward had gotten me a book full of sheet music. Edward has a _beautiful_ grand piano and said that I could play it if I wanted to. So I did. I picked a song that Edward composed that was called 'Bella's Lullaby' cause I thought it was sweet that he composed a song for Bella and I also kind of wanted to tease him a bit. So after I finished playing I noticed that everyone was asleep. That's when I realized I wasn't wearing my grandmother's necklace. It was my fault they were all unconscious." I paused, feeling the tears come back.

"I guess I woke them up when I slammed my hands on some keys. Then Edward told me that vampires couldn't sleep and being able to be a something good. I told him that I already knew vampires couldn't sleep because I had done the same thing to Emmett. He didn't understand that I could've made them do something awful if I had decided to play something different. He didn't understand that I was dangerous,"

"You're not dangerous, Scarlett." Seth protested. I smiled and shook my head.

"That's what Jasper said, he actually gave me a little speech. He calmed me down and I actually believed him when he said I wasn't dangerous."

"I'll have to remember to thank Jasper for helping you" He smiled and rubbed his nosed against mine causing me to laugh. "Let's get some breakfast, I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Seth" I laughed and we got up from the bed. "I'll meet you downstairs; I'm just going to the bathroom first." I quickly went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth before going downstairs. Seth was in the kitchen looking into our fridge. "I can make us some pancakes if you want."

"Pancakes sound great. Could you make chocolate chip?" I laughed and took out the eggs, milk, chocolate chips and pancake mix. Seth watched as I put together the ingredients with such intensity. His stare sent a shiver down my spine.

"What are you staring at?" I asked blushing and moved to start to make the pancakes.

"You," I blushed harder. "You're so beautiful, Scarlett." He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. My heart pounded and I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm so lucky to have you," I scoffed.

"If anyone's lucky it's me. You're my anchor, Seth. You keep me sane and you make me want to be better so that I have a chance to deserve someone as kind and sweet as you." Seth shook his head and pressed his lips against mine. I immediately responded, pulling him closer breathing in his scent. It was intoxicating, the husky smell of the woods and a hint of mint. Seth picked me up from my rear and I wrapped my legs around his waist as his tongue explored my mouth. He removed his mouth from mine and trailed down my neck, leaving a trail of kisses from my jaw down. _I will not giggle this time_. Embarrassment filled me when I remembered the last time this happened, and I laughed from being ticklish. Although my mind went blank and I bit back a moan as he kissed my pulse point, a shiver going down my spine. He sucked and nipped at my neck, probably leaving love bites. I pulled his lip back up to mine and ran my hands through his hair.

Suddenly the shrill sound of my phone ringing broke us apart. I huffed in annoyance, "They can leave a message." I said, slightly out of breath and resumed kissing Seth only to be interrupted when the house phone began ringing.

Seth laughed and pulled away, setting me back on the ground. "Go answer it, I'll finish the pancakes." _Oh yeah, I was making breakfast. Good thing one wasn't cooking while we were…distracted._ I huffed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Scarlett?! Are you okay?" Rosalie's voice shouted over the phone.

"Rosalie? I'm fine, what's wrong?" I looked over at Seth who was switching from making the pancakes to watching me in concern.

"Alice saw a vision," My heart stopped. "She saw Victoria in your house, but the vision went black. Alice didn't know if it was because of the wolves or because Victoria killed you. Edward is on his way to your house—" I didn't hear the rest. My mind had stopped and the phone sat limply in my hand.

Victoria was coming here.

"Scarlett, what's wrong?" I felt Seth's hand against my cheek, but I stared blankly ahead. I felt Seth take the phone gently from my hand and vaguely heard him talking to Rosalie on the phone.

A knocking on the door snapped me out of my state of shock. I glanced at Seth and noticed that he didn't hear it. I walked to my front door, figuring that Victoria wouldn't have the courtesy to knock and would probably break down the door instead. I sighed when I saw Bella at the door, Edward behind her. I moved to let them in and we made our way to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Bella with me, I couldn't just leave her alone in her house with the threat of Victoria being so close." Edward said. I just nodded and sat down on the counter, watching as Seth hung up the phone and looked at Edward. Edward nodded, probably agreeing to something Seth said in his mind.

"Care to share with the class?" Bella asked Edward. I smirked at her, glad that she didn't act so shy and awkward around me anymore.

"Seth is going to patrol the woods around the house and let the other wolves know the situation. I'll stay here and keep you two safe," Edward explained. I frowned at the thought of Seth leaving but knew that it was the best thing to do. Seth quickly kissed me goodbye before leaving out the back door, leaving his shirt behind because he didn't want to worry about it ripping while he was a wolf.

The three of us moved to the living room, Edward and Bella sat on the couch where Seth and I sat only a few nights ago. I sat on the arm of the other couch and sighed.

"So the vision Alice had. It's going to happen, right?" I asked, not daring to look at anyone.

"Alice's visions are subjective; they can change at any time. If we take the proper precautions the chances of Victoria getting to the house are very slim."

"But there's still a chance," I said and looked up at Edward. He nodded solemnly and glanced at Bella, who was looking at him as if he had said this before. I shook my head and sunk down to the couch. "I won't let her hurt you Scarlett. I promised Seth I would keep you safe and I'll keep that promise."

"Aw, isn't that sweet." I jumped at the chillingly sweet voice and froze my heart pounding. "Who do you think he'll save you or his precious human?" Victoria smirked and crossed her arms confidently. Edward growled and stood in front of Bella protectively, keeping his eyes locked on Victoria.

"What did you do to Seth?" I asked and slowly stood to position myself behind Edward. Seth should have been here by now.

"Oh the wolf? I led him off on a wild goose chase; he's not coming to save you." Edward snarled at Victoria who rolled her eyes. Why is he just standing there? _Attack already before she gets away again!_

Finally Edward lunged at Victoria, the two crashed through the wall into the kitchen. Bella ran after them and I ran after Bella, trying to pull her away from the vampire fight. She does know that it's stupid to run after the person who wants to kill you, right? I finally caught up to Bella and tried to pull her back from her spot near Edward and Victoria.

Victoria glanced at us, a smirk on her face. Suddenly she was in front of us and threw Bella to the other side of the room. Edward moved to catch her, and Victoria used that time to snatch me away, throwing me over her shoulder as she ran though the door and into the woods.

_Not again,_ I cursed and tried to kick Victoria.

"Put me down you crazy psycho!" I yelled. I heard a wolf howl and pounding of feet, or I guess paws, on the forest floor.

Victoria cursed and pulled my arm to her face. My eyes widened and I tried to pull my arm away. "What are you—" My words were effectively cut off when she sank her teeth into my skin. I let out an ear piercing scream and felt my body hit the ground. I couldn't focus on anything around me; all I could focus on was the burning in my arm.

I think I heard frantic voices, but it was all blurring together. I whimpered and thrashed when I felt cold hands grab my arm, a pair of familiar warm hands holding on to my body. I gasped when I felt teeth sink into my skin again and relaxed when the burning slowly went away. I heard a voice yelling 'stop' before darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap... Gotta hate Victoria, right? So short author's note today (because my computer screen still makes me scared to use it...) But I want to quickly thank new followers and those who reviewed(and apologize because I can't respond to those reviews) Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and the next one will be up soon!<strong>

**So until next time: Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke up, there was an annoying beeping sound. My eyes refused to open, my lids were too heavy. _What happened?_ I tried to remember what happened before I passed out. Oh, yeah.

_She sank her teeth into my skin. I let out an ear piercing scream and felt my body hit the ground. I couldn't focus on anything around me; all I could focus on was the burning in my arm._

I was bitten. Did that mean I was a… vampire?

No, I couldn't be. What if I was? Would Seth still love me? What would we tell my mother?

_Seth_

Okay, Scarlett. You need to open your eyes. The sooner you do the sooner you'll find out what's going on. And the sooner that annoying beeping sound will go away.

Okay, I could do this. I squeezed my eyes, trying to get the muscles to work again. After a moment I tried to open my eyes, but they still wouldn't budge. So I repeated the process. After what seemed like hours, my eyes finally opened.

I winced at the brightness, blinking my eyes rapidly to adjust to the light. Finally I was able to look around. I identified the beeping sound to be the heart monitor. Okay, beating heart means not a vampire. But the room didn't look like a hospital room. No, the room had a touch of Esme design to it.

Maybe I was at the Cullen's house. That would make sense considering I was attacked by a vampire. That isn't exactly easy to explain to a normal doctor.

I noticed that I was alone in the room and sighed. I tried to sit up, but fell back against the bed when I noticed a sharp pain in my wrist. I looked down at it and frowned when I saw a bandaged wrapped around it. That's probably where I was bitten. I sighed and ran my good hand through my hair, noticing it was a bit greasy.

_How long was I out?_

"Two days," I jumped, the monitor beeping quickening and I blushed. I relaxed when I saw Edward in the door way and hesitantly enter the room, taking a seat in the chair that was positioned next to my bed.

I opened my mouth to ask him the question that occupied my mind but frowned when nothing came out.

_What's wrong with my voice?_

"You were screaming a lot," Edward winced. "And you haven't used it in two days. I'll get out water." Edward disappeared for a second before returning to his spot, holding a glass of water with a straw in his hand. I smiled thankfully at him and greedily drank my water, glad I was thirsty for water and not blood. Another sign that I wasn't a vampire.

I cleared my throat, "What happened after Victoria, you know…." I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. I watched as Edward shifted in his chair before fixing his golden eyes on me. I noticed that his eyes weren't the usual gold, it was more orange.

"After Victoria took you, I chased after her. When I caught up she was gone and you were bitten. I assumed the wolves scared her off, I could smell them close by." Edward paused and tore his gaze away from me. "There wasn't enough time to get you to Carlisle so he could take out the venom… So I did the only thing I could do, I took out the venom myself." I gasped, remembering feeling someone else bite into my arm.

"Edward, you saved me. Thank you"

"I almost killed you!" He snapped and I jumped, not expecting him to snap at me. "I promised Seth that I would keep you safe and I almost killed you. I almost didn't stop. For a second I thought I wasn't going to, I've never tasted blood like yours before. Not even when I saved Bella from being changed. For a second, I didn't want to stop. All I could think about was how good your blood tasted," His tone was dangerous as finally looked back at me, and for the first time since meeting him I was scared. I was scared of what he was, and I hated feeling scared of someone I thought of as a friend. "That is, until Seth came. He yelled for me to stop and it brought me back from whatever trance I was in from drinking your blood. I pulled myself away from you and we took you to Carlisle." I stared at him for a second, realizing that's why his eyes were orange. It was from the blood he drank from me.

"You still saved me," I said quietly after a moment of hesitation. "You took the venom out of my system and you stopped. You could have killed me, but you didn't. You saved me" Edward shot me a look, disagreeing with me and I held my gaze, needing him to know that I was grateful for him keeping me human. After a moment of staring, Edward looked away and I sighed.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He had to leave for patrol a few hours ago," I frowned and sighed. Of course Sam had Seth run patrols. I didn't want to dislike Sam before even meeting him, but Seth's frequent absences made it hard.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in, smiling at me. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Compared to the last time I was awake, I feel great."

Carlisle chuckled and took my bandaged wrist in his hand. "That's good to hear. I'm going to change the bandage; you should keep it on for a couple more days so it can keep healing properly. Other than that, you should be as good as new." I smiled and watched as Carlisle took off the bandage, wincing when I saw the pink crescent shaped bite mark on my wrist.

"Why did Victoria drop me? I mean she could have easily kept me after she bit me and made sure that I changed. Why didn't she?" I asked carefully. I watched as Carlisle glanced up at me, finished with the bandage and started removing me from the heart monitor.

"Edward mentioned that you screamed when she bit you," I nodded in confirmation. "My guess is that since your voice is just as powerful as your music, the scream must have inflicted pain on Victoria thus causing her to drop you." Carlisle smiled and patted me affectionately on the head, "The important part is that you're safe now. Which reminds me that you mother made a few calls to the school and since there are only a few days left you do not have to go so you can focus on healing."

"My mom knows what happened?" I asked and sighed. I'm going to get an earful when I get home.

"Your mother tracked you until she got to our house, claiming that we kidnapped you." I groaned, that sounds like something my mom would do. "We explained everything," I thanked Carlisle and sat up.

"Alice left clothes for you in one of the bathrooms; she said you'd want to shower when you woke up." Edward said, and then took me to the bathroom where Alice had put the clothes. I admired the bathroom quickly before taking a quick, warm shower. I wrapped a towel around me and looked at the clothes Alice left. I sighed realizing these weren't mine and suspected Alice took the chance to dress me as her Barbie doll. I quickly put on the underwear and bra, blushing at how they were very lacy. I grabbed the purple long-sleeved v-neck and the black skirt and put them on. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, realizing that I looked more like I was going out somewhere nice rather than just going home.

I walked out of the bathroom, letting my hair dry naturally. I walked down to the living room, hearing the sound of the piano. I smiled softly when I saw Edward at the piano and crossed my arms. The song he was playing was bouncy and sharp then turned into a softer tune. It wasn't a song I recognized, so I guessed that it was a song he composed himself. I frowned when Edward stopped the song in mid melody.

"That was beautiful but why'd you stop?" I asked and walked over to Edward, leaning against the piano.

"It's not finished yet," Edward replied, placing his hands in his lap. I nodded in understanding. I was right, it was an original song.

"What's it about?"

"Um, it's actually about you. I heard that you'd like it if someone wrote a song about you so I did." He smiled sheepishly and I grinned. "Would you like to help me?"

I frowned and shook my head, stepping away from the piano. "After what happened last time, no thanks. I still don't have my grandmother's necklace and without it my power's basically unstable."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," Alice said as she practically skipped in. She held out her hand which held my grandmother's necklace, "Your mom dropped it off when she came to visit yesterday. You look great, by the way. I love your outfit" She winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the necklace and quickly put it on, smiling as it hung just below Seth's. I was about to turn and sit next to Edward on the piano bench when Alice grabbed my hand and basically dragged me out their back door.

"Alice! Where are you taking me?" I glanced back at Edward who wore a smirk on his face before going back to play the piano.

"Just follow me." Alice giggled and stopped us when we were in their backyard, the woods a few feet away. "Watch" Alice commanded and I rolled my eyes. I waited silently, looking out into the woods gasping when a giant wolf came out. I frowned, recognizing its sandy fur from the night I found out about the pack and the Cullens. I glanced at Alice who gave me an encouraging nod and stepped forward. I held my hand out when I was close enough and the wolf placed its forehead against my hand. I smiled and petted its head gently, observing the wolf silently. I looked at its brown eyes and frowned. I had seen those eyes before. I gasped and stared at the wolf in shock.

"Seth?" I laughed when the wolf nodded its head licked my face with its big, wet tongue. "Ew, that's disgusting" I laughed and tried to wipe of the saliva with the sweater. I watched as Seth crouched down, nodding his head to his back. "You want me to climb on?" He nodded his head. "What if I fall off?" He gave me a pointed look and I sighed. "Fine, but if I fall off I'm blaming you."

I sighed and shook my head. I can't believe I'm doing this. I carefully climbed onto Seth, straddling his back as my hands held on to his fur. I gripped his fur tighter when he stood up, realizing how far off we were. He looked back at me and I nodded, ready to go.

And then Seth took off running.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soo sorry for the long wait. Between school and a broken laptop, updating has been a bit hard. But I will promise to update next week, so I hope you like it. Quick thanks for all the favorites and reviews (sorry I don't have any responses this week, they'll be back next week) Side note: Anyone seen the new Doctor Who episode(s)? What do you think? I personally have a good feeling about Peter Capaldi. <strong>

**Anyway, until next week my dear readers. Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

I laughed feeling the wind blow through my hair as the trees became a blur as Seth ran. The ride stopped, too soon if you asked me, and Seth crouched down so I could get off. Being the graceful being that I am, I ended up falling off Seth and landed on my butt. I glared at Seth as he snorted, well as much as he could as a wolf.

"Shut up," I grumbled and stood up. Seth licked my face again, causing me to laugh. He nuzzled his head into my chest and I realized how small I was compared to his wolf form when his head was about the same size as my chest, if not longer. I scratched his ear and watched as he walked back into the woods.

"You better not be leaving me alone in the woods," I called after him and crossed my arms.

"If I left you alone you'd probably trip over a rock and hurt yourself," Seth joked and walked out of the trees, human again. Seth was buttoning up his shirt when he came out and I caught a glance at his toned body. I blushed and averted my gaze. I didn't need him to tease me because he caught me staring at his body. I took the time Seth took to observe the clearing.

We were in a small meadow, wildflowers filled the ground. The sun peaked through the trees, casting its rays of sunlight on the clearing like a spotlight. There were a few butterflies fluttering from flower to flower. It was beautiful. I noticed a small blanket lay out on the ground along with a small basket.

"We're having a picnic?" I asked and turned to face Seth, blushing again when I noticed he was watching me with a love struck expression. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful." I smiled and bit my lip, glancing down at me feet, noticing that I was barefoot. I felt a warm hand gently touched my face. I looked up, still blushing and locked eyes with Seth. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, reminding me of hot chocolate. They were so kind and filled with love, I was absolutely mesmerized by him.

Seth gave me a quick kiss, taking my hand and leading me toward the picnic. I sat down; wishing that I was wearing jeans instead of the skirt Alice gave me. How girls in movies manage to sit on the ground in skirts and not flash people, I'll never know.

"You'll have to thank Esme for the meal, she insisted on cooking for us since I can't cook." Seth said sheepishly while taking out Tupperware of what seemed to be spaghetti. I could see steam gather inside the lid, indicating that the food was still hot. "Although what food she cooked was my choice. If you don't want to eat here we can go somewhere else. Or we can go out to eat if you don't like the food. Or-" I silenced Seth's ramblings with a soft kiss.

"It's perfect; he food, the scenery, everything." I looked into the basket, laughing slightly when I saw the drinks and pulled one out. "The juice boxes are the cherry on top," I giggled when I noticed a slight blush on Seth's russet skin.

We ate mostly in silence, enjoying the food Esme had cooked for us. Occasionally we'd talk between bits, just making idle conversation. That's what I like about being with Seth; everything was so natural between us. There were no awkward silences or awkward small talk. I could be myself around him. I could be sarcastic and not worry about if he caught it or not; he always did. I loved how he didn't mind that I loved puns or bad jokes, he loved telling them. I loved how I could talk to him about serious stuff, like my dad or the whole Siren thing, and he would listen and give me advice if I needed it. I loved how he threw his head back slightly when he laughed, or how he's always watching out for me so I don't accidently trip or hurt myself. I loved how we could act like little kids together, knowing that he would never judge me.

I loved everything about Seth. He was quickly becoming my everything.

"Will you sing for me, Scar?" Seth asked. He was currently lying down next to me, our fingers intertwined together as we held hands, our shoulders touching. I turned my head to look at him, sighing when he gave me puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom out.

"What do you want me to sing?" I watched as Seth looked back at the clouds, his eyebrows scrunching together slightly as he thought.

His goofy smile spread across his face and he turned to face me again. "How about something Disney?" I laughed and nodded, running a list of songs through my head, figuring out what to sing.

I smirked, "It's a small world after all,"

"Please, anything but that!" Seth groaned, nudging my shoulder lightly with his hand. I laughed and took his hand back in mine.

I bit my lip, my mind suddenly blanking on any Disney songs. Except one. One that my mother would sing to me when I couldn't fall asleep, or had a nightmare; she'd sing to me when I got teased in 4th grade. I licked my lips and swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright.

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you,

I will be here don't you cry" I fiddled with Seth's fingers and closed my eyes, feeling his gaze on me.

"For one so small, you seem so strong.

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us can't be broken

I will be here, don't you cry." I smiled slightly as I heard Seth hum along.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart,

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart, always" I drifted the last note off, ending the song. I felt Seth's hand squeeze my own and opened my eyes, looking at him.

He had a soft smile on his face, "You're voice is so beautiful."

I blushed and smiled. "My mom used to sing me that song when I couldn't sleep. Tarzan was one of my favorite movies," I paused. "Along with Little Mermaid," I laughed to myself. "I remember being in the bathtub, pretending to be a mermaid as I sang _Part of Your World_ in my awful little kid singing voice."

Seth laughed, "I guess you weren't really pretending. Sirens are like mermaids, right? And now you have the red hair to go with it." He brushed a strand of hair off my forehead and smiled at my blush.

"I thought we went through this when we watched Little Mermaid. If I'm Ariel then you're my Prince Eric," We both laughed.

After a while Seth had gotten up, holding his hand out to me. "It's time for us to go; your mom wants you home for dinner." I grabbed Seth's hand, letting him pull me up.

I watched silently as Seth let go of my hand and walked into the woods, coming out a few moments later in his wolf form. I petted his head as he came over to me and climbed on when he crouched down.

"I hope you know that it's still weird to me that I can ride around on my boyfriend like a horse when he turns into a wolf," I said and buried my face into his soft fur. I heard Seth snort and take off running.

When he finally stopped I was able to recognize the part of the woods we were in. I saw the tree that I had met Emmett in and smiled. Climbing into the tree when I first moved here was the start of all the strange, crazy things happening in my life.

"I have patrol tonight, so I won't be able to come back after dinner."

I sighed and turned to look at Seth, quickly noticing that he didn't even bother to put back on his shirt. I realized it's probably easier for him to only wear shorts so he doesn't have to spend so much time changing before he shifts, but it's really making it hard for me to concentrate on what he's saying. What can I say, I'm only human! Kind of…

"That's okay, we can just hang out tomorrow." I smiled.

"You can come over and meet the rest of the pack, without getting hit in the head though." I laughed, remembering how I had gotten hit in the head with a football the first time I met the pack. "There's also a bonfire tomorrow night, you should come."


	20. Chapter 20

I walked into my house, expecting it to be quiet. To say I was shocked to hear shouting was an understatement.

"She's just as much my daughter as she is yours, Amanda! Even if she isn't normal," I frowned at my dad's voice. They were arguing about me?

"She doesn't want to leave Forks, Scott! She's made friends and she even found her soul mate. If you try to take her away from that she's never going to forgive you!" I froze in my spot against the wall. He still wants me to go live a 'normal' life with him, and now he's brought mom into it.

"Her soul mate? You mean that boy she always spends her time with? Please, that's nothing more than a childish fantasy. It's going to fade and they'll realize that they don't actually love each other, just like we did." Ouch, that actually hurts.

It was silent for a moment. "I wasn't lying when I said we were soul mates, Scott. I still love you, but I'm not going to let your rip Scarlett away from Seth. He's the best thing that's happened to her since you leaving us," Wow, want to apply some ice to that burn dad? Poor mom though, she didn't deserve to have her heart broken by dad and him coming here is just putting salt on the wound.

"I'm sorry, but I can't love you. I accepted the fact that you were a Siren, but I didn't expect you to be leaving so much to help others all the time."

"What did you want me to do, Scott? Let the rest of my kind be hunted down by those bloodsuckers while I sat around and ate bon-bons?" Wait, vampires are hunting down Sirens?

_I've never tasted blood like yours before, _Edward's voice rang in my head. _All I could think about was how good your blood tasted_. Did Sirens… taste better than humans? _I didn't stop until yelled for me to stop and it brought me back from whatever trance I was in from drinking your blood_. A shiver went down my spine, remembering the dark look Edward gave me.

"Of course I didn't want you to just sit and watch, but it would've been nice if you were home more often." My dad's harsh voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there as much as you wanted, Scott." My mom said a hit of sarcasm laced in her voice. "But there's nothing you can do to stop me. At least if I have to leave I know that Scarlett will be protected, whether it's by those wolves or the bloodsucker friends she made."

"She could be better protected if she were just removed from this hazard environment all together!"

"Just stop fighting!" I yelled, stepping into the kitchen. I watched as my parents froze, staring at me in shock.

"Scar, how much did you here?" My mother approached me carefully, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I've heard enough." I answered shortly and turned to my dad. "There's no way I'd ever leave mom or Forks. I don't care if you think being here is bad for me, but the reality is that I belong here. And nothing's going to take me away. You might as well give up on me going with you."

My dad crossed his arms and shook his head. "Fine, I'll leave. But don't call me when that boy breaks your heart and ask if you can live with me so you can get away. Because boys like that always break hearts,"

I shook my head, "Not him. He'd never break my heart," I kept my gaze forward as my dad walked around me and left. I let out sigh and closed my eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about what your father said, Scarlett." My mother said softly and put her arm around me. "He's never been one to understand how strong real love can be," She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I can't imagine how hard it is to love someone like that." My mom shrugged and started to take out pots, getting ready to prepare dinner.

"I'll get over him soon enough." I looked at my mom skeptically before shrugging, sitting down by the counter. "Scarlett, I don't want to tell you who you can be friends with, but please be careful around those vampires."

"The Cullens would never hurt me. In fact they saved me from another vampire."

"I realize that. That boy, Edward I think his name is, came over a few days ago and explained what was going on. I'm thankful he was there to save you, but he could have killed you if Seth hadn't shown up." She sighed, walking to the fridge and took out vegetables. "I don't want you to get hurt, Lettie."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, mom."

"That's probably what you thought until you were attacked," She snapped. "Did you even think about what would've happened if you were taken?"

"Of course I did! I was terrified that I wouldn't see you again, or that I'd turn into the one thing the wolves are supposed to destroy. But I'm fine now. They won't let anything happen to me, and I trust them to protect me." My mom sighed and placed her hands on the counter.

"If you really think they can protect you, then fine. I won't stop you from seeing them. But you need to practice controlling your voice more. You can't be defenseless if you go out with them,"

"Of course, I'll practice all the time." My mom laughed and waved her hand.

"There's something in your room for you. Another memento from your grandmother," I nodded and began walking up the stairs, wonder what it could be. "Oh, and Letti? Please remember to wear shoes when you go outside." I blushed and rolled my eyes.

I walked into my room and saw a small dream catcher sitting on my bed. If my mom hadn't told me it was my grandmother's I would have thought it was brand new. It was a dark blue with a bead in the center of the web of threads, beads and feathers hung down from the bottom.

I noticed an envelope on the bed where the dream catcher was and picked it up. The paper crinkled under my touch, stiff with age. On the front was S.D.C written in beautiful script. I frowned, noticing they were my initials, Scarlett Delilah Carter. I turned the envelope over, frowning when there was an old fashion wax seal, a small image of what looked like to be a mermaid in the wax. I put down the dream catcher and sat at my desk, staring at the envelope. I sighed and carefully opened the back. I pulled out the neatly folded letter and opened it.

_My Dearest Lottie,_

_By the time you read this, I will be long gone. If I had guessed correctly, the vampires have found me. But please don't worry about me; I have lived a long and happy life. Now, I have one more story to tell you. It may be a story you have heard before, but I assure you it's a story worth listening to._

_Once there was a young girl who lived under the sea, for she was part fish. She had always found the people who lived on land fascinating although everyone else under the sea harbored a deep hatred for the land walkers. One day, the girl was taking her usual swim when she noticed something strange near the surface. She swam up and found a small ship, full of the land walkers. She watched in fascination as they danced and played musical instruments. _

_Then she saw a man, and her whole world changed. She had heard stories of other women of her kind falling in love when they had met the man they were destined to be with. It was described as their whole world shifting around them; the only thing that mattered was him._

_The connection made between a Siren and her soul mate is called a Coresurio, which roughly mean's the heart's desire. The girl gave up her voice for legs so she can live with the man she loved._

_Even though she couldn't tell him how she felt, the two loved each other deeply and got married. When the two had children, they noticed their daughter had possessed the magic her mother used to have in her voice and thus carried down the magic through generations to come._

_Scarlett, I know that you'll find the one you'll have a Coresurio with. When you do, please hold on to him. Your mother never found hers and that made her pour herself into helping others and her work. She isn't good at explaining things, she never has been. So I've put together different letters that should help you along the way. You won't get them until it's time, so don't bother looking for them._

_I love you, Lottie. You'll become a beautiful young woman. Remember who you are and don't let anyone change you._

_Love forever,_

_Your Grandma, Sylvia Phocas_

I put down the letter, staring at in shock. Well that certainly gave me more questions than I was hoping.

"Scarlett, dinner's ready." I heard my mom call. I knew exactly who to ask about the letter.

"I'll be right down"


	21. Chapter 21

_2 Weeks Earlier…_

I sat quietly at the dinner table, staring at my food and pushed it around with my fork. My grandmother's letter still creating questions in my head, and the only person who could possibly give me answers was sitting right in front of me. I glanced up at my mother and bit my lip.

"If you want to ask something, then go right ahead dear." My mom said without looking at me. I sighed and put down my fork.

"The letter you put in my room, the one from Grandma, where are the others?" My mom looked up at me, sighed and put down her fork. I watched as she delicately dabbed the sides of her mouth with the napkin and placed her hands in her lap.

"Your grandmother specifically told me to wait until I thought you were ready to read them. They're hidden of course," She gave me a look that practically ordered me not to go look for the letters.

"How many are there?"

"I don't know, around ten or fifteen. I know she had them numbered, but I don't remember how many there are." She sighed, "I haven't looked at them since she had passed away, Scarlett."

I nodded and bit my lip. "Why did you marry Dad?" I frowned when my mother froze while she was picking up her fork again. "Nevermind, just forget I asked." I said quickly and gathered my plate, taking it to the kitchen. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning against the counter. I was stupid of me to ask, I shouldn't have said anything.

"I thought we were meant for each other," My eyes snapped open and went straight to my mother. She was standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall. "We were in love, so we got married. And then you came along, this beautiful little girl who was just so full of sunshine and love." She walked toward me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, smiling affectionately. "You are the one good thing that came out of that marriage." She patted my cheek and made her way out of the room. I had decided one thing that night. I was never going to forgive my father for breaking my mother's heart.

**~~LineBreak~~~**

_Present Day…_

"How many times do I have to tell you? I said no, and I meant it." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"C'mon Scar, it's just a motorcycle." Jacob coaxed and I rolled my eyes.

I was spending the day with him since Seth had patrol, and the Cullens were out hunting. It's been weeks since I had that talk with my mom, and still no sign of another letter. Seth took me to Sam and Emily's house the next day, and it took me all of two minutes to fall into place with the pack and the rest of the imprints. Jacob and I really hit it off, and I could see why Seth looked up to him so much. But the one thing I didn't like about Jacob was that he couldn't see that Bella was just stringing him along. Bella only had feelings for Edward, and it was completely unfair for her to drag Jacob along when she obviously didn't feel the same way for him as he did for her.

It was just another reason for me to be uncomfortable around the emotionless Bella Swan.

"It's not just a motorcycle, Jake. It's basically death on two wheels," I retorted. He rolled his eyes and walked towards my spot on top of the table in his garage. We were hanging out in his garage, waiting until Seth came back so we could head to the bonfire together. "I'm not getting on that no matter what,"

"Not even if I tell you what has been going on at the night meetings with the Cullens." He said and leaned against the table, his body next to mine. I watched him for a moment, weighing my options. The Cullens and the pack had been supposedly training almost every night.

Alice had a vision that an army of newborn vampires were coming a while back, and tensions were high. Seth has been getting even less sleep, and I could tell that both the Pack and the Cullens were anxiously waiting for the day Alice would get the vision that said when the army would be here.

I was able to get Emmett to tell me about the vision, but that was because he was anxious and wanted to go to the army to fight them instead of wait. Rosalie won't let Emmett be alone with me after that. Apparently the less I know the safer I would be.

"Alright, fine." I sighed and rolled my eyes at Jacob's grin.

"Motorcycle first, then I'll tell you."

"How do I know that you'll keep your end of the deal?" I asked, jumping off the table to follow him as he took the motorcycle out of the garage and into his driveway. His dad was out with Chief Swan, apparently they are watching the game on Chief Swan's flat screen. What game they were watching, I had no clue.

"I'm a man of my word" He grinned and I shook my head. I watched as Jacob slowly explained how to drive the bike. I looked at him clueless, and he rolled his eyes.

"This is it. This is how I die," I sighed dramatically. "It's not going to be of some heroic act, or being killed by Victoria. It will be death by motorcycle."

"And the Oscar goes to Scarlett Margaret Carter."

"That's not my middle name, Jacob Ephraim Black." I stuck my tongue out at Jake's surprised look. "Yes, I know your middle name. I have connections," He rolled his eyes.

"Then tell me your middle name," I shook my head and he sighed dramatically. "Okay, Scarlett Insert Middle Name Here Carter. Don't be so dramatic, Scar. It's just like riding a bike."

"Except it's ten times faster, and a higher chance of me dying." I crossed my arms, "Can't you just tell me what's going on and forget about the motorcycle?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

I grinned when he groaned and turned on his heel, heading back to the garage with the motorcycle. I followed him and quickly fell into step with him, managing to keep up with his long strides.

"The mood ring has been showing us how to fight the newborn leeches," He said quietly.

"Jasper," I corrected, rolling my eyes. "I didn't know he knew how to fight them." I said, almost to myself.

"Apparently he has a history with them." Jacob shrugged, "Tinker Belle said they would be coming soon, maybe within the week."

I frowned, letting the nickname slide. "Wait, this week?" I stopped in my tracks, "I'm guessing no one planned on telling me, right?"

"Listen, Scarlett. It's not really a big deal. We wanted you to stay out of it as much as possible."

"Except for the fact that Victoria is after me too?" I scoffed. "Did you expect me to sit in my room all night, completely oblivious of what's going on?"

"Technically it would be all day," He muttered. "We would leave you at Emily's with the other imprints. That's the safest place for you." I shook my head.

"What if I want to help?"

"And do what? Put yourself in danger so that Seth won't be able to concentrate on anything but whether or not you're safe?" He sighed,

"If you want to help talk to Seth about it." His voice was laced with a finality and a hint of authority. I sighed, realizing that he was right.

We walked inside the garage in silence. I bit my lip and leaned against the old car Jake was trying to fix up. "Can I ask you something?" I watched as Jacob glanced at me before nodding.

"What would you do if you found her? Your imprint, I mean."

"Bella's my imprint," He said automatically.

"But she isn't, and you know it!" I snapped, sighing afterward. "Sorry. It's just that, Bella already has Edward. I don't want you to get hurt. Bella's already caused enough damage, I don't want her to ruin any potential your current nonexistent love life may have." I watched as his jaw clenched at the thought of Bella and Edward.

Jacob sighed, "Even if Bella's not my imprint, and the girl who is is out there, what makes you think I'll find her?" I frowned at his defeated expression and carefully walked toward him, putting a hand on his bulging shoulder. "You'll find her. I know you will," I smirked. "Five bucks say it will be in a completely ironic way." Jacob laughed and shoved me away jokingly.

"I just hope it's not on a kid like Quil," He joked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I was about to respond when Jacob shushed me. I frowned and stared at him.

He was tense and his body was completely still, yet still on edge. It was as if he was waiting for something.

Suddenly a howl pierced through the silent air, making my hair stand. I looked at Jacob and followed as he grabbed my wrist, leading me back outside. My heartbeat quickened as I looked from Jacob to the door.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Alice had the vision," I jumped and my gaze snapped to where the new voice came from. I sighed in relief and Jacob released my wrist. I launched myself into Seth's arms and held onto him tightly. I didn't care that he was only wearing cut off shorts, or that his hair looked like he just rolled out of bed, making me want to kiss him senselessly.

The next two words he spoke made time stop and fast forward at the same time. It made me quiver in fear and shake in anticipation.

"They're coming."

**(A/N) Sorry for the delay in my updates. AP Biology is slowly killing me... I have everything written out for the next couple of chapters, I just need to publish it. **

**So let me know what you guys think! I've been missing reading reviews from all of you wonderful readers.**

**I promise the next update will come before next week. So until then, stay wonderfully awesome!**


	22. Chapter 22

_2 Weeks Earlier…_

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Clearwater." I smiled politely and held out my hand for the woman in front of me to shake. I was mildly caught off guard when she pulled me into a tight hug. Seth had warned me that his mom was a hugger.

"Please, call me Sue. Seth has told me so much about you," Sue grinned and led me further into the house, her arm wrapped around my shoulder. I looked around, smiling softly at the pictures of a baby Seth and, I assume, a baby Leah that littered the walls. I noticed one picture that looked fairly recent, although I knew it wasn't taken too recently. It was Seth, Leah, Sue, and a man I could only guess was Seth's late father, Harry. It was a family portrait. Seth had noticeably longer hair than he did now, so I guessed it was from before he phased.

"Dinner's just about ready, I hope you like chicken casserole." She patted my shoulder, leaving me in their living room. She passed Seth and patted his cheek affectionately.

He grinned at me and took my hand, sitting me down on the couch next to him. "She loves you,"

I laughed softly, "That's a relief. I was worried she'd secretly hate me," I semi-joked. I've been a nervous wreck since Seth asked if I wanted to have dinner with his family. Sure, he had met and had dinner with my mom lots of times, but I felt like this was different. I needed to have a good impression on Mrs. Clearwater. But I was also worried about how Leah would react to me. I haven't met her yet, she's been absent from Emily's house every time I've been there.

Almost everyone in the pack told me that Leah could be a cold and heartless bitch, so it was safe to say that I was intimidated and worried about meeting her. I didn't want her to hate me, especially since Seth was my soul mate.

"So you're the Siren who has my brother under her spell?" A cold voice sliced through the air, taking my attention away from Seth. I stared at the girl standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. She was beautiful, in an exotic princess sort of way. Her skin was a dark copper, a bit lighter than Seth's. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown as Seth's but her seemed colder than Seth's happy eyes. Her dark hair hung just above her shoulders and she held her head high with a confidence that could rival Rosalie's.

"Leah," Seth glared at her. I glanced at Seth before standing up, walking to stand in front of Leah.

"It's nice to finally meet you Leah," I smiled lightly. My smile faltered when she snorted, obviously unamused by the situation.

"Whatever, as long as you don't hurt my brother I could care less about you." I let my smile drop, hiding the hurt in my face. I heard Seth stand up from the couch, probably still glaring at Leah.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind in case my 'spell' breaks," I lifted my hands to put air quotes on the word spell, letting sarcasm lace my words. "Thanks for the heads up,"

Leah rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Seth, "Dinner's ready." She said and walked out of the room. I sighed and let my shoulders drop.

Seth's arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "Don't worry about her, she doesn't really like anyone." I sighed and nodded. But I wasn't going to give up, I promised myself that I would get Leah to like me.

_Present Day…_

I gripped onto Seth's fur as he ran through the forest, taking me to Emily's house.

The newborns were coming, and would be here by tomorrow morning. According to Seth, there was no time for me stay at home and be at Emily's before the fight started. Rosalie would tell my mom that I was sleeping over. As much as I hated lying to my mother, it was the only way to keep her safe. Knowing my mom, she'd want to be on the front lines, trying to help the pack and Cullens fight the newborns. Jacob left to help Bella up the mountain. The wolf scent disguised her human scent to the newborns, so she should be hidden from them.

Seth came to a slow stop at the edge of the forest. Emily's house was several feet away from the edge and I wasn't looking forward to just sitting there and waiting while my friends and boyfriend put their lives at stake.

I carefully got off of Seth, adjusting my clothes while he went back into the forest. He came out a few seconds later with a sad look on his face. I knew he wasn't looking forward to leaving me behind as much as I was.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I launched myself into his embrace, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly. I buried my face into his neck, taking in his woodsy smell and tried to memorize it. I felt Seth bury his face into my hair and I closed my eyes.

"Please be careful," I whispered, feeling my eyes burn with unshed tears. Seth pulled away so he can see my face and brought his hand up to my cheek.

"I'll do my best. I promise I'll come back to you," I frowned slightly as a tear slipped from my eye. Seth gently wiped it away with his thumb and brought me into a deep kiss.

I melted into the kiss, trying to chase any thoughts of this being our last kiss away from my mind.

Seth _will _come back. But the way he kissed me like he wasn't going to see me again made the fear of him not coming back resurface.

"I love you, Scarlett." Seth mumbled against my lips. I smiled slightly and leaned my forehead against Seth's.

"I love you too, Seth." I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, "This isn't goodbye. I'll see you when you guys defeat the newborns."

Seth chuckled and rubbed his nose against mine, causing me to giggle. "I'll see you then, Scar." I nodded and watched sadly as he walked away from our embrace and disappear into the forest.

I sighed and made my way to Emily's house, glancing back at the forest and resisted the urge to follow Seth.

This was going to be a long night.


	23. Chapter 23

"Scarwett pway!" Claire giggled, tugging on my hand.

"Claire, don't be pushy. Ask nicely," Emily corrected the three-year-old. Her face set in a gentle smile as Claire released my hand. I admired Emily. She was willing to devote her life to take care of the pack and everyone that comes along with them and hasn't gone crazy yet. Especially with the stares she must get from the three long scars running down her face.

Seth had told me the story behind the scars. How Emily was too close when Sam shifted, how Sam never forgave himself because of it. How she tried to fix the relationship he had with Leah before Sam imprinted on Emily. I guess I understand why Leah's so unhappy. She has to watch the guy she used to be in love with be in love with someone else, and on top of that the someone else was her cousin.

"Scarwett, will you pwease pway wif me?" Claire's high voice broke me out of my thoughts. She gently rested her head against my lap, giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes, well except for when Seth does his. I smiled at Claire and picked her up while I stood.

"Of course I'll play with you, Claire-bear." I tickled her stomach and set her down. When I first met Claire I was a bit shocked. She was Emily's niece, and was Quil's imprint. Seth quickly explained to me that their relationship was more like a brother-sister type and definitely not a romantic type when he saw the look I was giving Quil.

"Kim! You come pway too pwease!" Claire ran over to the last girl here, Kim. She was Jared's imprint. Personally, I thought they were the cutest couple ever. They obviously both loved each other. Kim was really nice too, we got along well.

"Alright, Claire." I walked with Kim out of the the kitchen where Emily was making dinner to the living room. Claire had set up all her dolls in the middle of the floor and plopped down, handing Kim and I our own dolls when we sat down.

It's been almost a full day since Seth and the rest of the pack left for the fight, and I was getting more anxious by the minute. Claire had finally stopped asking for Quil after breakfast this morning, she was coincidentally spending the weekend with Sam and Emily when it started, so now she was here. Kim had come over an hour after I came, Jared had asked her to stay with Emily when they left so she could be better protected.

Brady and Collin, the two youngest boys in the pack, stayed behind to keep watch just in case anything were to happen. They were going to come inside as soon as Emily was done with dinner so they can eat.

I had called my mom earlier, letting her know that I was still at Emily's. The conversation went slightly better than expected…

_Earlier that day…_

"Claire, why don't you go wake up Kim so we can get the table ready for breakfast?" I asked the young girl who was currently attached to my leg. Claire pouted and stared up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I want Qwil! Where my wof?" She buried her head into my leg and I sighed, crouching down to her height.

"_Quil is still beating bad guys. He'll be here soon," _I hope. "_Please go wake up Kim," Claire nodded and ran up the stairs. I shook my head at her abundant energy and walked out to the porch, pulling out my phone. I looked out into the forest after I typed in the number, holding the phone up to my ear as it rang._

"_Good morning Scarlett, how's Emily's?" My mother asked enthusiastically when the ringing stopped. She must have already had her coffee._

"_Emily's is fine, we're just about to have breakfast."_

"_That's good. What time do you think you'll be home?"_

_I sighed, "I'm not sure. Emily asked if I wanted to stay over another night," Lie, I was supposed to stay until Seth came back. It's too dangerous for me to go home with vampires on the loose._

_My mother was silent for a few moments, and for a second I thought she had hung up._

"_I know you're lying, Scar" My heart dropped. "I was talking to Billy yesterday," Why was she talking to Jacob's dad? "And I know everything."_

"_What?"_

"_I know that the boys are fighting an army of vampires, and that one of them is after you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Do you know how devastated I was when I heard that my only daughter was being hunted by a vampire and her soul mate was off fighting a whole army to keep her safe?!" I sighed and listened to my mother's shouting. "How could you keep this a secret from me for so long? As your mother I-"_

"_Mom!" I cut her off, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry. You're right, I should have told you. But then you would have tried to deal with it yourself and… I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." I whispered. "Please, just stay at home until I say it's safe." I was begging now, she __**had**_ _to stay safe._

_My mother sighed, "Alright, I'll stay at home. But once this is over you are to come straight home, understood?" I agreed. "Stay safe, dear. I love you,"_

"_I love you too, Mom." I sighed when I heard the silence, realizing that she had hung up. _

_Well, at least she took that well._

I checked the time again, sighing when I realized only a few minutes had passed since I last checked it. Kim and Claire were in a deep conversation about dolls, well as deep as a conversation with a three-year-old can get.

Suddenly, the front door burst open causing the three of us to jump and Kim and I to stand protectively in front of Claire. I gripped my necklace, prepared to use my voice to try and protect us.

Brady panted as he stood in the doorway, obviously he had ran to come here.

"Jake's hurt. We gotta go," My jaw dropped and I blindly followed as Kim grabbed my hand and lead me out to her car. We drove silently to Jacob's house and I silently prayed that he wasn't hurt too badly. How could my best friend get hurt? He was probably doing something stupidly brave like sacrificing himself for someone else. Or maybe he did it for Bella so that she can see how brave he can be. If he did I'm gonna kill him.

The car stopped in front of Jake's house and my heart stuttered when I saw Seth waiting outside.

_He's okay._

"QWIL!" Claire screamed in excitement as Kim put her down, letting her run to Quil who quickly lifted her up into his arms. I smiled and Kim threw her arms around Jared's neck, Emily following her lead. I stepped out of the car, my eyes locking with Seth's. My heart swelled and I grinned, deciding to follow Claire's lead and ran to Seth. He held out his arms and I happily jumped into them, my arms wrapped around his neck, his around my waist, and I buried my face into his neck.

"Thank God you're okay," I whispered, letting the familiar warmness of Seth's skin chase away the cold night.

"I told you I'll always come back for you," He leaned away from the embrace, our faces so close that our noses were almost touching. I felt the love radiating from his gaze and let a light blush form on my cheeks. I smiled and pulled Seth in, letting our lips connect and after constantly worrying about Seth, I was finally relaxed.

**Hey guys! Sorry for being really inconsistent on when I've been updating lately, but things are sorta hectic in my life right now. This is sort of a filler chapter but we get to finally have some Scarlett/other imprints bonding time. I want to give a big thanks for those who favorite/follow my story and thanks to those who have still stuck around through my awful updating. Hope you guys like this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time, my dear readers. Stay wonderfully awesome!**


	24. Chapter 24

We were waiting.

Seth had explained that Jacob had gotten hurt saving Leah from a newborn. Now we were just waiting for Carlisle to come and set Jacob's bones. I couldn't imagine how painful that must be. Especially since he'll just burn off any medication Carlisle would give him.

Apparently, they had already thought of that.

So you can imagine my surprise when my mother's car drove up Jacob's driveway. My mother had gotten out of the car with a grace I can only dream of having. After she had said hello to everyone, including hugging me so tight I thought she was going to break me, she stood next to Billy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Seth's mom, Sue, was there too. She and my mother shared a glance and looked away from each other.

She was there to sooth Jacob to sleep after Carlisle was done setting his bones.

We were all silent when a shiny silver car pulled up and parked behind my mothers. Carlisle stepped out, nodding at Billy, and entered the house.

The next few minutes were excruciating.

Jacob's screams of pain was the only sound. Each time he screamed Billy would flinch and grab on to either Sue's or my mother's hand. I buried my face into Seth's chest as he held me tightly, both of us wincing at every scream.

Jacob let out an especially painful scream, almost drowning out the sound of a loud car engine coming to a stop. I lifted my face from Seth's chest and looked over, frowning when I saw Bella stumble out of her truck.

She walked up to where we were all gathered, freezing when Jacob screamed again.

Finally Carlisle came out, holding a hand out to stop my mother from going in just yet.

"He's asking for you," He said to Bella. Bella nodded and went inside. Carlisle started toward his car when Billy grabbed his arm.

"Thank you," He thanked Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled, "You're welcome."

"He needs to be resting," My mother put in. "Not wasting energy talking to her." Carlisle frowned, glancing back at the house.

"Give them five minutes," His voice held a tone of finality. My mother sighed and nodded, her jaw clenched in frustration. Billy put a hand on her forearm, as if silently telling her to relax.

Carlisle walked back towards his car, giving me a smile in acknowledgment, and drove off.

"Five minutes my ass," My mom mumbled and turned her attention to me. "Don't stay out too long." I sighed, knowing it was time for me to go home. She then stormed into Jacob's house, fully intending to kick Bella out and have Jacob need some much needed rest. The look on Bella's face when she walked out with my mom behind her was priceless. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so solemn.

That night was spent cuddled in Seth's arms as we both slept. Me finally able to relax now that I knew Seth was safe, and Seth finally able to relax and not worry about Victoria or some newborn coming after me.

-Line Break-

"They're getting married?!" My jaw dropped as I stared at Jacob. I was visiting him after he sent me a long text about how he was so bored he knew how many pieces of wood there was that made up his floor. Seth had offered to take up Jacob's patrol while Jake was recovering. Patrol wasn't as intense, but with Seth practically working double, he's still never around. "And you still kissed her?" I scrunched my nose. I sat up, no longer lying on the floor. Jacob's huge body took up most, if not all, of his bed so I was sitting on the floor with a blanket wrapped tightly around me. I was so used to Seth being around to offer his heat that I didn't realize how cold everywhere else is.

"I didn't know they were getting married when I kissed her," Jake rolled his eyes. He was still bed-ridden, his accelerated healing helped but wasn't as fast as Jake wished it was. "Besides, she asked me to kiss her."

"That doesn't mean you go ahead and kiss her!" I exclaimed. "Jake, it's time to let go of her. She's getting married, and you're not the groom." I said sadly, as much as I hated to say it, Jake needed to hear the brutal truth

"But what if she breaks it off with him? She obviously likes me too if she wanted me to kiss her," Jake pointed out. I rolled my eyes.  
>"She's becoming a vampire, remember?" Jacob's face scrunched in disgust. "As much as you hate it, she will be one. Edward said there's no choice anymore. It's a law or something," I took a handful of popcorn, eating each piece one by one. I had made probably four popcorn when Jacob complained that he was hungry. I just made another bag for myself since Jacob devoured the four we were supposed to share.<p>

"There he goes again, ordering her around." Jacob mumbled, shifting from his side to his back.

"It's not his fault, those vampire royalty dudes gave Bella an ultimatum. Either turn into a vampire or die," I said, feeling the need to defend Edward. I hated that every time I hung out with Jacob, it ends up being an argument of why Jake should move on from Bella and how he thinks she his imprint, when she's obviously not. Jacob huffed and draped his good arm across his body, attempting to cross his arms.

We sat in silence for a moment, Jacob staring at the ceiling and me finishing off the popcorn.

"Have you had a boyfriend before Seth?" Jacob asked. I gave him a look, but he just stared at me.

"Just one," I shrugged. "It didn't exactly turn out well. Apparently I wasn't good enough for him, so he cheated. " I shook my head. "I'm obviously over it now, but if it weren't for the whole imprinting/soul mate thing I probably wouldn't have given Seth a chance," I rubbed my arm.

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but the jerk didn't deserve you. And without you breaking up with him you wouldn't be in puppy love with Seth right now," Jacob laughed and I threw the empty bowl at him. "Shut up, it's not puppy love" I mumbled. "I don't laugh at your stupid crush on Bella."

"You just judge me for it."

"We've gone long past judgmental stage between us, Jake. Besides, your Bella thing is just a phase." I smirked, "You just need to _shift_ out of it." I laughed when Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Please don't make puns out of my life."

"Aw come on, Jake. Let me have my fun." I rubbed my nose and smiled cheekily at Jacob.

I frowned when my phone chimed. _Who's texting me?_ I picked my phone up from the floor outside my blanket cocoon and frowned when I saw the sender of the text message.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked, watching me carefully.

"An old friend from Chicago." I pulled the blanket tighter around me, unlocking my phone.

_**IMessage from: Jaime **_I had changed her name in my phone the day I got to Forks, feeling awkward since who I had considered my best friend knew my ex-boyfriend was cheating on me and decided to tell me the day I moved instead of right away.

My jaw tightened when I read the message and I ran a hand through my hair. Things were about to get awkward.

_**Guess who's coming to Forks! See u in 2 days :DD**_

Great...


	25. Chapter 25

"But why does she have to stay _here_?" I groaned, slumping in my spot sitting on the counter as my mom gathered her car keys and purse.

"Because her mother thought it would be a good idea so that you two can bond." My mother sighed, obviously annoyed by my constant complaining. Jaime was coming over, and she was staying with us in the guest room.

_Great… Not_

"I don't want to bond with her," I crossed my arms. She kept the biggest secret of my before life from me, that my ex was cheating on me for who knows how long. It's kinda hard to trust someone after that. "Besides, how am I supposed to bond with her? I'm practically a different person now. I hang out with vampires and shifters. I'm not even the same species as she is!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Scarlett. It's just a few days, you'll survive." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get her. When I come back I expect you to be on your best behavior, acting as if nothing is wrong. And don't forget to put on your necklace!" She called over her shoulder, leaving through the front door.

I groaned, jumping off the counter and headed to my room. I rolled my eyes when I saw Emmett in my room, lounging on my bed.

"You can't be here," I said simply, grabbing my necklace from the desk and put it on.

"So I've heard," He watched as I tidied up my room. "If you want I can kidnap you until your human friend leaves." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Like that's going to work," I snorted. "I'll just suffer silently."

"Don't be so dramatic." He rolled his eyes. "What's that doing here?" He asked looking at Seth's sweatshirt that was hanging of my chair. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing me to blush.

"I was cold and he lent me his sweatshirt," I exclaimed, snatching the sweatshirt away and put it in the closet. "Shut up." Emmett laughed.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your human friend. I only came to ask you something before she came." I looked at Emmett, waiting for him to ask whatever he wanted to ask. "Alice sent me here to receive your RSVP for Bella's wedding since she knows you received the invitation yesterday." I nodded. Of course she knew.

"Yeah, okay. My mom and I will be there, so make sure there's plenty of wedding cake." I grinned, "I love wedding cake" I hummed and licked my lips.

Emmett laughed, "You're so weird." He poked my cheek and I slapped his hand away. "Have fun, Little Red." And with that, he disappeared out my window.

I sighed, falling back onto my bed and fiddled with the necklace that Seth had given me. I was not looking forward to this reunion. Sure, Jaime was my best friend since middle school, but I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to bond with her. I was so different from when I lived in Chicago. I didn't want to visit my old life, because I loved my new life. I have Jacob, and Emmett and Edward and Rosalie and Seth. God, Seth. I was hoping that he would never have to meet Jamie. Not because I don't like her, but because she's a flirt. It doesn't help that she's gorgeous too. With her long blonde hair and her tall, skinny figure. I guess I was always a bit insecure when it came to comparing myself to Jaime.

"Scarlett, we're home!" I heard my mother call down after the door squeaked open. It was raining, and the water made the door squeak terribly.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I sighed, well it's now or never. I slowly walked down the stairs, delaying my arrival for as long as I could. I plastered a smile on my face when I saw Jaime walk in through the door, her suitcase dragging behind her. She was wearing a green v-neck sweater that was a bit too tight on her, and black skinny jeans. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and her make-up was done elegantly with perfect eyeliner that I've envied since she's started wearing make-up.

"Scarlett!" She squealed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey Jaime, I'm glad you could visit." I hugged her back, not nearly as tightly as she was holding me. I watched as my mother slipped into the kitchen, as scowl on her face. What's wrong with her?

"So Scar, I felt really bad about what had happened before you moved so I brought you a surprise!" She pulled away from the hug and gestured to the door, a huge grin on her face.

I looked at her in confusion until I heard sloshing of sneakers against the wet ground, my heart stopping when I saw who was in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, too shocked to register the anger that bubbled inside me. Standing there, with his seemingly perfect blonde hair despite the wetness from the rain, was my no good cheating ex-boyfriend. Josh Price.

"That wasn't exactly the warm welcome I was expecting," he frowned. His blue eyes looked genuinely sad as he stared at me. "I wanted to apologize."

"Great, you apologized and now you're guilt free right? So you can leave now," I snapped, glaring at him.

"That other girl meant nothing to me!"

"Then what did I mean to you if you cheated on me with a girl who 'mean nothing' to you!" I crossed my arms. "Please explain to me what on earth you were thinking, cause I have no idea."

"I was just being stupid. I realize that now," He stepped toward me. "I miss you, Scar. My world is so dull without you there to lighten it up."

I scoffed, "How long did it take for you to come up with that?"

"Come on Scar," Jaime said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be so hard on him. He made a mistake, and deserves a second chance. You don't have to be so dramatic."

I gaped at her, "I'm being dramatic?" I pointed to myself. "Jaime, he cheated on me." I shook my head turning to Josh. "Did you ever love me? Or was it all an act?"

"Of course I loved you! I was stupid and being a guy. We never did anything, so I had to get some somewhere else. But we belong together!" I almost laughed.

"You're disgusting," I spat. "I don't belong with you, I never have and never will." And I knew it was true. I belonged with Seth, and nothing in this world would make me believe otherwise.

"Just give me another chance" He pleaded. I frowned, feeling bad from the look in his eyes.

I simply shook my head, "You need to leave, Josh." I said calmly. He shook his head and grabbed my arms with his hands. "Let go of me."

"Not until you give me another chance." I rolled my eyes and tried to gently push him away. I frowned, feeling his grip tighten around my arms.

"Let me go!" I repeated, trying to wiggle my way out of his grip, wincing as it kept tightening.

"Just let her go, Josh." Jaime said pushing on his arm. He finally let go of me.

"You'll realize how much you want me, and when you do I'll be back." I scoffed, rubbing my arms as he left back into the rain.

"That was a great surprise, Jaime. Thanks" I said sarcastically, leaving her at the door to go back to my room.

"How was I supposed to know he'd act like that?" She asked, following me upstairs.

"You shouldn't have giving him the chance to even come here," I snapped. "He. Cheated. On. Me. What part of that is so hard to understand?"

"I just wanted you to be happy like you were before you found out."

"I'm happier now more than I ever was with him!" And it was true. I was happier with Seth than I could have ever been with Josh. I loved Seth, and I knew it wasn't a teenage fantasy of love. It was the real thing.

Jaime looked down and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry,"

I sighed and fiddled with my fingers. "It's okay. I know you meant well. I shouldn't have yelled."

She smiled, "So who is he?"

"What?"

"The guy that you're obviously heads over heels in love with. The guy who makes you happier than Josh?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes, shoving her lightly as she laughed.

"He's just a guy I met when I first moved here." I smiled,

"Is he hot? Does he have any hot brothers?" I laughed.

"He's pretty hot," I smirked. "I was kinda surprised that he was interested in me." I shrugged.

"Are you kidding? A guy would have to be blind to not be interested in you!"

"Says the girl who got all the guys back at home," I teased.

She waved me off. "So, do I get to meet this mystery guy?"

"We'll see," I laughed when she playfully shoved me. "Come on, I'll show you to your room. How long did you say you were staying?"

"Just 3 days, my mom wants me home so we can leave for vacation." She shrugged.

Alright, I could handle three days.

~~ Time Skip~~

"I swear, she's everywhere. I can't even go to the bathroom without her waiting outside my door for me. It's driving me crazy!" I whispered to Seth. It was late at night and Seth had snuck into my room after his patrols. I was cuddled into his side, my head rested against his shoulder as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"You're not being dramatic?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not about this. Thank God she's leaving tomorrow. I don't know if I could handle another day of having a talking shadow that never shuts up."

"Someone's grumpy today," Seth chuckled. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I just don't know how to act around her anymore. I mean she has good intentions but she does things without thinking of the consequences like yest-" I stopped. "Like last time I saw her." I bit my lip, hoping Seth didn't catch on. I hadn't told him about Josh's surprise appearance yesterday. I didn't want to upset him over nothing. Especially when Josh wasn't a problem that Seth needed to worry about.

"What happened last time?" Seth gave me a look, indicating that he caught on, but wasn't saying anything about it.

I sighed, feeling guilt eat at me. "It was yesterday when she arrived. She brought an uninvited guest, thinking that's what I wanted. It was a misunderstanding and I handled the situation." I shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you handled it. As long as your friend doesn't put you in danger, she's fine with me." I smiled weakly, thinking of the small bruises on my arms from when Josh manhandled me.

"She's as dangerous as a kitten," I laughed. Seth chuckled, pulling me closer to him. I snuggled into him, soaking up his warmth as rain tapped on my window. It's been raining nonstop for the past couple of days, but I didn't mind.

I stifled a yawn, earning a chuckle from Seth. "Go to sleep, it's late." I pouted and shook my head. Seth smiled and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled away before I could do anything, making me pout again. "Sleep," he ordered.

"Good night, Seth. I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I love you too, Scarlett." He whispered back, placing another kiss on the top of my head. His breath evened out and I could hear the soft snores after a while, smiling when I realized that he had fallen asleep so easily. I let my mind drift off as I slipped into unconsciousness, letting my dreams take over.

**A/N: Heh...heh... sorry for the extremely long wait. I really have no excuse besides the fact that I was lazy and tired from school and college applications... But I'm back and the updates WILL be more frequent.**

**Thank you if you'd stuck with me though my awful updating and if you'd favorited/followed my story, and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**~StunninglyMagical**


	26. Chapter 26

"How about no." I deadpanned, glaring at the dress Rosalie held out for me. It was pink, which wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't neon pink with a bunch of sequins and glitter all over it. The wedding was slowly approaching, and Alice decided today was the day to pick out the dress I would wear. It's been two weeks since Jaime had visited, and things had definitely slowed down. I never noticed how boring Forks was since my life had been a constant soap opera. The town was so small and there was nothing to do. It didn't help that Seth was never free during the day, only getting off patrols at night. I can handle only so much Emmett before going crazy and the rest of the Cullens are busy with the wedding. Not to mention Jacob's disappearing act.

Apparently after he got the official invitation for Bella and Edward's wedding, he lost it and left to who knows where. Billy was devastated, so my mom has been spending a lot of time in La Push trying to cheer him up. And so has Bella's dad, Chief Swan. He and my mom have definitely gotten familiar with each other since they're both helping Billy out. My mom was also spending time with Sue, Seth's mom. It was really weird that my mom and my boyfriend's mom were basically best friends now. But it's gotten her off my back for not practicing my control over my voice as much as she wants me to, so I'm not complaining.

"What about this one?" Rosalie pulled out a dress from the rack. It was a simple dark green dress with a sweetheart neckline that was wavy on the skirt. "Try it on." Her voice left no room for argument so I rolled my eyes and added the dress to the pile of dresses I was already ordered to try on.

I walked over to the dressing room, hanging up all the dresses. I glared at the pile, dreading having to try them on already. Don't get me wrong, I love dresses as much as the next girl. I just don't want to try on so many. Especially for a wedding I wasn't too thrilled about going to either. I mean, I like Edward. He's a great guy and a close friend. It's just Bella that I'm less than thrilled about.

Especially after our unfortunate encounter the other day…

_~~Flashback~~_

_I walked out of my house, pulling my jacket closer to me. The temperature was slowly dropping, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Winters back in Chicago were brutal. I grabbed the mail, looking up when I saw a familiar silver Volvo drive by to the neighbor's driveway. It lingered for a moment, letting it's passenger get off before driving back the way it came. I waved at Edward as he drove by, earning a wave in return._

"_I heard you're coming to the wedding," I jumped, hearing Bella's voice from behind me. I looked over at her and nodded._

"_Um, yeah. My mom loves weddings so when we got the invitation the answer was pretty obvious." I shrugged._

"_Charlie's been talking about your mom a lot," She said quickly. Charlie? Oh, right. She called her dad by his first name. Weird._

"_Well they've both been at Billy's house a lot." I shifted uncomfortably. "I guess they just get along." I mentally snorted. If I had a dime for everytime my mom mentioned Chief Swan I'd be rich by now._

"_She's not going to try anything with him right? Like with your weird magic voice thing?" I stared at Bella._

"_Why on Earth would she do that to your dad?"_

"_Well I was googling Sirens the other day," Here it comes. "And it said that Sirens used their voices to lure men in for their own personal bidding, and to kill them. I just wanted to make sure that your mom wasn't going to do anything like that with Charlie…"_

_I stared at Bella, my jaw dropped from what she was implying. She shifted on her feet. _

"_Let me get this straight," I pursed my lips, placing my free hand on my hip while the other clenched onto the mail. "You think my mom, the woman who uses her powers to help people and bakes apple strudels for Billy every weekend, is trying to _seduce _your dad?" I raised an eyebrow. "You do realize how ridiculous that sounds right?"_

"_I just don't want him getting hurt. Your mom is dangerous," She mumbled._

"_What because she's not Sally Housewife?" I laughed humorlessly. "Even if my mom was interested in your dad she wouldn't use her power to make him like her." I shook my head. "She doesn't need a guy to complete her, unlike you who apparently needs two." _

"_What?"_

"_Jacob told me about what happened when Edward left you. I get that it hurt and it broke your heart, but I think you took the whole 'I'm sad my boyfriend left' thing a bit too far. Especially since now you're dragging poor Jacob around for whenever you need a confidence boost. He deserves a girl who loves him completely. He shouldn't compete with Edward when you've obviously already made your choice." _

"_T-that has nothing to do with this!"_

"_You're accusing my mom of manipulation when you're doing the exact same thing."_

"_Whatever. Just make sure your mom doesn't do anything with Charlie." She muttered and walked back to her house. _

_How was Edward going to deal with that for the rest of his life?_

_~~End of Flashback~~_

I had gone through most of the dresses, leaving the dark green one and a light blue dress to try on. The light blue dress was a high-low dress with a one shoulder sash type strap. Both the dresses fell right above my knee.

"Which one are you going to pick?" Rosalie asked after I walked out with both the dresses in hand. I shrugged.

"I like them both."

"The green one looks better on you," She shrugged. "But I guess you don't really care since you don't want to come to the wedding anyway." I sighed. Rosalie was giving me the cold shoulder for my reluctance to attend the stupid wedding.

"Rose, I'd love to dress up and party all night with a bunch of people I don't know. But I really don't like Bella. I told you what happened."

"And I applaud your sass since it put Bella in her place. But could you at least try to act like you're excited."

"You're not," I retorted.

"I don't count." She rolled her eyes. "You're getting the green one. We'll make Seth's jaw drop to the floor when he sees you. He won't be able to take his hands off you all night," She laughed at my blushing face.

Rosalie drove me home after we bought the dress. She continued to tease me about Seth and I continued to ignore her. I thanked her when we got to my house, waving as she drove off.

"I'm back!" I called, closing the front door behind me. "Going somewhere?" I asked my mom. She was grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter while putting a pair of earing on. She was dressed casual, a plaid shirt with jeans but her hair was styled perfectly to look like she put no effort into it. Not a hair was out of place.

"Oh, Scarlett. I thought you were coming home later." I shook my head.

"We got done early."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, we ate at the mall." And by we I meant me.

"Good." She adjusted her purse. "I'm going out for a bit, don't wait up."

"Where are you going?" I asked following her to the door. "Is it a daaattee?" I bit my lip, hiding a grin.

"It's not a date, Scar." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just having dinner with Charlie at the diner." I froze and stared at her.

"You like Chief Swan?"

"We're just friends, dear."

"Oh my gosh, you do!" I pointed at her, my jaw dropping. "Mom that's so cute. Is it his mustache that sealed the deal?" I laughed.

"I do not like Charlie. We're just friends." She opened the door. "Stop acting like a child and go up to your room to practice." She kissed my cheek. "Be good. I'll be back soon."

I locked the door when my mom left and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a popsicle and went up to my room.

"So your mom and the Chief. How romantic," I jumped and rolled my eyes.

"A little warning next time would be nice, Seth. You almost gave me a heart attack," I walked towards him, giving him a quick kiss before plopping on the bed, glad I left the dress bag downstairs so Seth won't pester me about it. "How was patrol?"

He rolled his eyes, moving to lay next to me on my bed. "Boring. The only thing to do is walk around and maybe look for Jake." He sighed. "How was dress shopping?"

"It would have been better if it was for an event I was looking forward to going" I huffed, angrily eating my popsicle. "The only good thing about the wedding is that you'll be in a tux."

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Guys in tuxes are hot." I shrugged, laughing when Seth gave me a look. "So are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, actually. Emily asked if you wanted to come over actually. Everyone's going to be there."

"Even Claire?"

"Yes Claire."

"What if I break her? Quil would kill me."

"You're not going to break her."

"You don't know that."

"If you break her I'll buy you ice cream to make you feel better."

"Would that be before or after Quil murders me?"

"After."

"Good, I've always wanted to experience ice cream as a ghost."

"You're so weird."

"Thanks." I laughed. "But you love it."

"Can't argue with that." He laughed and kissed me softly.

"Hey Scar?" His voice broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing for me?" I looked up at the puppy dog eyes he was giving me and nodded, moving to grab my guitar. I tuned it quickly.  
>"What do you want to hear?"<p>

"Anything."

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"I want your opinion on a song. Edward asked if I would sing at the wedding, so I shuffled through and found this song. I want to know if I should sing it at the wedding." Seth nodded and I began to strum the guitar.

_Time stand still_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away some how_

_One step closer…_

Glanced up at Seth. Our gazes locked and I swallowed. My heart thumped loudly in my ear as he watched me with an intensity that made me weak at the knees.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

It was like we were the only ones in the world. Just Seth and I. No one else mattered.

I continued the song, my gaze only leaving Seth's when I glanced at my fingers dancing across the strings.

_One step closer.._

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I closed my eyes, feeling the guitar's vibrations die out as the song ended. We sat in silence for a moment.

I felt Seth's warm hand on my cheek. "That was perfect."

I smiled, opening my eyes. "Really?" I stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I promise. Everyone's going to love it." I blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Seth leaned forward, grabbing my guitar and set it gently on the ground. He looked back up to me, now sitting right in front of me with the guitar out of the way. He placed his hands on my face, his thumb gently rubbing my cheek. I closed my eyes, smiling at how gentle he was being.

I wasn't surprised when his lips met mine and I eagerly kissed him back. The way he kissed me with a secret passion only I knew about set a fire inside me. Warmth filled my body and I pulled him closer to me, tugging on his hair. Seth gently pushed me down so that I was laying fully on the bed and he hovered above me. My heart pounded in my ear, it was so loud I swore Seth could hear it. I felt Seth's hand drift down from my face, slowly trailing down to the hem of my shirt. He hesitated for a moment, and then I felt his hand make contact with my skin.

His hand was like a flame against my skin, leaving burns in its path as it drifted from my stomach to my chest, His hand paused an inch away from the bottom of my bra, as if wondering if it was okay to keep going.

Despite declaring our love for each other, we haven't done anything too drastic. We've decided to take things slowly. But I didn't want to take it slow, not now. Not when there was a burning fire in me that craved for Seth's touch.

"Scarlett I'm back!" Seth and I jumped. I bit my lip when he fell to the floor, causing a loud thump. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tripped!" I called back. I sat up, glancing at Seth and fixed my shirt. He smirked at me and motioned to my hair. I rolled my eyes, guessing that it was messed up. I quickly pulled it into a messy bun and motioned for him to stay put. "How'd the not-date go?" I asked my mom, walking into the hallway closing the door behind me. I frowned, noticing my mother wearing a jacket that she wasn't wearing before she left, nor was it anything she owned. "Where'd you get the jacket?"

"Oh, um Charlie lent it to me. It got a bit chilly outside." She waved her hand.

"I thought it was just dinner at the diner?" I crossed my arms. "Did you and the Chief go out for a romantic stroll?" I smirked.

"It wasn't a romantic stroll. We just walked around for a bit." I hummed and wiggled my eyebrows. "It's nothing like that Scarlett."

"Like what?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Just go to bed."

"Night mom," I laughed and walked back to my room, pausing when I heard my mother call me back.

"Tell Seth to go home, I'm sure his mother is wondering where he's been." It was her turn to smirk. "Goodnight dear."


	27. Chapter 27

"She just really irritates me." I shrugged, earning an eye roll from Kim. I was spending the day with Emily and Kim. Seth was here earlier, but left for patrol not too long ago. The guys were still looking for Jacob. Everyone continued to worry about his whereabouts, but no matter how far one of the wolves went it didn't seem to get us any closer to finding Jake.

"Just give her a chance. She didn't seem that bad when she came by," Emily said, looking up from the bowl of muffin batter she was mixing. I swear, that woman is always cooking.

"I tried!" I protested, "I was fine with her until she accused my mom of manipulating her dad." I grumbled.

"Yeah, I still can't believe she did that." Kim said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Neither did Edward. He thought I was over exaggerating the whole thing, even though he probably saw it in my mind that I was telling the truth." I rolled my eye. I never planned on telling Edward about the whole Bella thing, but when he asked why I was suddenly cursing Bella in my head he wouldn't stop pestering me until I said something.

"That's not right," Kim shook her head. "He's in denial."

"Well that's the woman he's in love with. Of course he doesn't want to see the bad in her." Emily said.

I shook my head, "Either way, Edward didn't believe me. I don't care if he does, I just don't want him to marry someone who has a bad side that he doesn't even know about." I sighed and stood up. "I think I'm going go home. I'm pretty tired," I said and rubbed my eye, as if proving that I was tired. Which I was, but I also wanted to be alone for a bit. Everyone seemed to be so busy all the time, I just feel like I'm in the way.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Emily asked.

"Thanks, but I promised my mom I would be home for dinner." I smiled apologetically. "I'll see you later though." I hugged Emily and Kim before leaving Emily's house. I had biked here through the woods, so it was quite a ride back to my house. Seth wasn't too happy about me going back into the woods, but without a real threat anymore he doesn't really have a valid argument for me to stay out of them. With a promise to be careful and a kiss I was able to convince to Seth to let me go back into the woods without one of the wolves or Cullens to follow me.

I climbed onto my bike, glancing back at Emily's before riding onto the path that brought me here. The weather was becoming colder each day, and I gladly took it as an excuse to wear sweaters all the time.

I stopped when I heard a twig snap. I frowned, staring into the trees and pursed my lips. Maybe it was just my imagination? I shrugged and continued riding, stopping when yet another twig snapped.

"Hello?" I called out. My instincts screamed at me for calling out instead of riding home as fast as I could. I gripped my necklace. I was only wearing the one Seth had given me, since I had better control over my power I didn't need to wear my grandmother's anymore except for the wedding. Better safe than sorry.

I mentally slapped myself for doing the exact thing the girl does in horror movies before getting murdered or kidnapped. I stupidly stepped away from the path, abandoning my bike. I made sure that I wasn't more than 5 feet from the path just in case I had to make my escape, I wasn't about to become a murder victim for doing two stupid things.

"Hi, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I frowned at the deep voice. I stepped back slightly when a guy came out from behind one of the trees. He was lean and was probably around 6' tall. His shaggy brown hair looked like it was styled to be messy, and I hated to admit that he had great hair. I noticed that he had big, brown doe eyes and strong jawline that somehow made his face look soft and innocent. He was probably around my age and was wearing a loose brown long sleeved shirt with jeans.

"Are you following me?" I asked and crossed my arms. The guy chuckled nervously and rubbed his arm, shaking his head.

"No. Well, I didn't start as following you." I raised an eyebrow, taking another step away from him. "No! Please don't run. I won't hurt you. I was just lost, is all…"

"Well if you take this path you'll end up at Forks again. There's a sign like half a mile away from here." I said and turned back to walk towards my bike.

"Wait! You're Scarlett right? Scarlett Carter." I whipped my head back to look at him, my eyes wide.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, taking yet another step away from him. I was back on the path now and the guy kept taking steps towards me when I stepped away. As much as I wanted to put distance between this guy and myself, he apparently wouldn't allow it.

"I'm not a stalker if that's what you think."

"Yeah well the whole 'I'm not following you but actually I am' thing along with knowing my name kinda makes you look like a stalker." I said sarcastically. The guy laughed, the corner of his eyes scrunching.

"Yeah, I'm realizing this probably isn't the best situation to meet you in."

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know who I am?"

He licked his lips nervously. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Matthew Wynn. I was sent here because of this letter." He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and held it out for me to take. I stared at the paper for a moment before stepping forward to take it. My fingers brushed against Matthew's, sending a chill down my spine and made my heart skip a beat at the same time.

I looked up at Matthew before un-crumpling the paper, frowning when I saw my grandmother's elegant handwriting.

_Matthew, _

_Find my granddaughter, she'll be needing your help soon after you receive this letter. I expect she will not be in Chicago anymore, so you may need to ask your father where she is._

_You know what to do_

_-Sylvia_

I scoffed. "What the hell is this about?" I shook my head and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Your grandmother sent this to me. My father and her were associates or something like that. I don't really know myself, but I figured that we could-"

"We could what? Figure it out together?" I interrupted. I sighed when he nodded. "Look, I'm sorry you came all this way but I don't need any help. I can help you to a bus station or something, but I have no idea what the letter is supposed to mean."

"You can't stay here though!" He exclaimed, stepping forward and grabbed my shoulders. I jumped at the sudden close proximity. I could smell the familiar scent of the ocean that was by my grandmother's house. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling safe at the smell until I remembered what was going on.

"Why not?" I asked calmly, looking into his frightened doe eyes.

"It's not a safe place for a Siren." He said. I frowned.

"I'm perfectly safe here." Matthew opened his mouth as if to argue. "The vampires here aren't going to hurt me. They're my friends, along with the shifters."

"You know about them?"

"You think I wouldn't have found out? Or at least ended up in some sort of situation with them?" I countered. "Apparently you already know about me from my grandmother so you should know I would have found out in some way."

"Touche," he smirked. We were silent for a moment, just watching each other.

I cleared my throat, realizing how close he was to me still. We laughed awkwardly as he released my shoulders and took a step away from me. I rubbed my nose and looked away from Matthew. I frowned slightly when I saw a silhouette of one of the wolves in the shadows, but shrugging it off when it was gone when I blinked.

"So, since you came all this way to find me shall we go to my house and figure out what to do now?" I asked, looking back at Matthew.

"It's better than staying out in the woods." I laughed and nodded. After grabbing my bike we began walking back on the path.

"So are you a Siren too?" I asked.

"Sort of. Men can be Sirens but our power is nowhere near as strong as a female Siren. My power personally is even weaker since I'm only half Siren. My mom was a human and my dad was a Siren." He explained.

"I'm half Siren too!" I grinned. "But my mom's a Siren and my dad's human."

"Really? From how your grandmother said that you were going to be a powerful Siren I thought you were 100%." He looked at me shocked.

"My grandmother said I was going to be a powerful Siren?"

"Yeah, she talked about you all the time." He frowned. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I'm shocked your mom married a human."

"Why? Your dad married a human."

"I know, but your grandma was one of the women in charge of keeping order for Sirens in America. I would think your mother would be with another Siren given the circumstance."  
>"What's wrong with getting married to a human?"<p>

He sighed. "Well nothing, if that human is your Coresurio."

"A Siren's soulmate,"

"Right." He nodded. "Except that doesn't happen very often. There aren't many half-Sirens out there, and usually they have a bad reputation because they use what power they do have for manipulation so they can have everything they want. I'm guessing your grandmother never mentioned that your dad was human to avoid other Sirens stereotyping you before they met you."

"But I never met any of them. My mother kept me away from Sirens. Hell, I didn't even know I was one until recently when my powers started to show up."

Matthew was silent for a moment. "Maybe that's why your grandma sent me here. To help you control your power and teach you about who you are. Your heritage that is."

I bit my lip, "Maybe you're right."

"I usually am." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I'm sure you are," I grinned. He laughed and nudged my shoulder with his. "Here we are." I said, pointing at the part of the path that curved out and led to my backyard. Matthew followed me as I put my bike against the table outside and we walked inside.

"So my mom's at work, but when she get's back you're going to tell her what's going on." I said and pointed at Matthew.

"Sure," He shrugged. "Do you have any food?" I rolled my eyes at him. I quickly made us both ramen noodles, ignoring Matthew's complaints of how he was dying of hunger and that the noodles were taking too long.

We were now sitting in my room, me on my bed and him on my desk chair. He had quickly finished his noodles and was now playing with my guitar. I was watching him carefully while still eating my ramen noodles.

"How long have you been playing?" He asked, looking up at me with his doe eyes.

"Just a few years. I haven't mastered it yet." I shrugged. "Do you play?"

He nodded. "My dad taught me how. I also play the piano, but I'm not very good at that."

"Me too! Except I've been playing piano since I was 6." I laughed when he muttered 'of course' under his breath and took a mouthful of my noodles, quickly finishing off the bowl.

"How lady like," He snorted.

"I'm allowed to eat however I like." I stuck my tongue out at him when I finished the mouthfull. I put the bowl on my nightstand and propped my head on my hand. "Will you play something?" I asked. It was slightly odd for me. Usually I was the one who was asked to play, not the other way around.

He nodded, "Any suggestions?" I shrugged.

"Play something adorable," I blurted the first thing that came to mind. My cheeks warmed at Matthew's gaze when he smiled at me.

He paused for a second before he started picking the strings. I smiled, quickly recognizing the tune as _Tenerife Sea_ by Ed Sheeran. It was one of my favorite songs by him and he was probably my favorite artist.

"You look so beautiful in this light

Your silhouette over me

The way it brings out the blue in your eyes

Is the Tenerife Sea" I blushed when his gaze locked with mine. He started from halfway into the song, and the way he sang it made it sound like he was the one who wrote it. His voice held so much emotion and was so wonderful it made me smile.

"_And all of the voices surrounding us here_

_They just fade out when you take a breath_

_Just say the word and I will disappear_

_Into the wilderness_

_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it's enough for me_

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love_

_So in love, so in love_

_Lumière, darling_

_Lumière over me_" I smiled and softly sang the harmonies to the part. He grinned at me before turning his gaze back to my guitar.

"_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it's enough for me_

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love_

_So in love, love, love, love,_

_So in love_

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_And in a moment I knew you best_" Matthew placed his hand on the strings, silencing them before they could stop ringing.

"That was really good," I said quietly.

"You were really good." He countered, causing me to smile.

"It was just a harmony." I shrugged, noticing that Matthew had moved to sitting next to me on my bed while he was singing. When did that happen?

"It was still really good." His eyes bore into mine, my heart pounded in my chest. Matthew leaned in slightly, stopping when my phone came to life, the ringtone slicing through the silence.

I felt relief flood through me as I reached for my phone. My heart dropped when I saw the contact. Guilt rushed through me. How did I completely forget him?

_Seth_

**_Hello readers! Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think! Quick thanks to anyone who followed/ favorited my story; I really appreciate it! _**

**_Thanks to snowflake1515 for the review and don't worry, Jamie and Josh will definitely be coming back, but not for a bit._**

**_Until next week, my dear readers!_**


	28. Chapter 28

I looked at Matthew sheepishly, both from embarrassment and guilt. I lifted the phone to my ear after hitting the 'answer' button.

"Hey Seth," I smiled even though he couldn't see me. My eyes flickered to Matthew who was watching me with a curious look on his face.

"_Hey, Scar. I got off patrol early, wanna hang for a bit?" _

"Of course," I said immediately. I hesitated, "But I kinda have someone over already."

"_Really? Who?"_ I could tell Seth tried to keep suspicion out of his voice, just like how I was trying to keep guilt out of mine.

"Um," I bit my lip. "Someone my grandma sent over." Okay, not a lie but not the complete truth. Good job Scarlett…

"_Oh, cool?" _ I laughed slightly at him.

"You can still come over, if you want to that is."

"_Sure! I'll be there in 10?" _

"Sounds good. Are you going to come in through the window like a weirdo?" I teased.

"_Yes, so leave it open." _

I laughed. "Alright. I'll see you soon. I love you,"

"_I love you too, Scar."_ I pulled the phone from my face and ended the call.

"Who was that?" I almost jumped, forgetting that Matthew was still here. His eyes were filled with genuine curiosity, and I internally laughed at how much he looked like a puppy right now.

"Seth Clearwater," I said. "He's my boyfriend." _And soulmate…_

"Good for you," He smiled, but it seemed almost strained.

"What is it?" I looked at him suspiciously.

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, he's probably not your Coresurio. That's just going to make it harder for you if you do find your Coresurio some day, and it's not your boyfriend."

I snorted. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"No, I do. You think you love him, but when you find your Coresurio then you'll realize how wrong you were." He shook his head, his face completely serious.

"No, I don't think you understand." I laughed and shook my head. "Seth-"

I was interrupted by a taping on my window. I grinned when I saw Seth and quickly walked to the window to let him in.

"Hey," I smiled, stepping aside to let Seth crawl in.

"Hey babe," He grinned and kissed me quickly on the lips. I frowned a bit. _Since when has Seth ever called me 'babe'?_

"Um, Seth this is Matthew. Matthew, this is Seth." I quickly introduced the two boys. Matthew stood and shook hands with Seth.

"You never mentioned your boyfriend was a shape shifter." Matthew said, his voice hard as he glanced at me and crossed his arms.

"You two were talking about me?" Seth asked, his eyes slightly narrowed as he too, crossed his arms. I shifted on my feet.

"Just now," I told Seth and shifted my gaze to Matthew. "And you never asked."

We all stood there awkwardly for a moment. Seth and Matthew stared at each other the entire time. I had a slight feeling that they were sizing each other up from the way they stood with their arms crossed and chests puffed out slightly.

"So what brings you to Forks, Matthew?" Seth asked, thankfully breaking the silence.

"I'm just here to help Scarlett with her powers," Matthew shrugged.

"She has them perfectly under control," Seth said, his voice as cold as ice. "She doesn't need your help."

"Seth, you know that's not true." I swallowed when both their gazes landed on me. "I'm doing better, but I could use all the help I can get."

"See, she does need me." Matthew said, his mouth set in a confident smirk.

"She doesn't need you," Seth scowled. "You could leave and never come back and she'd be just fine without you." I frowned. I've only seen him act cold once, and it was all my fault. But this was worse.

"Seth," I moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough."

"Don't you see, Scar? He's trying to take you from me!" I frowned.

"No one is going to take me from you." I shook my head and turned to Matthew. "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

"Yeah, sure" He nodded. "I'll just be downstairs." Seth and I watched silently as Matthew left, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked quietly, glancing up at Seth.

"With me? You're the one who's getting close to some random stranger. First in the woods, and then in your bedroom. Am I that easy to forget about?" I frowned at the hurt look on his face and put my hand on his cheek.

"Of course not. I'd never be able to forget about you." I paused, frowning. "Wait, how did you know we were in the woods?" I watched as his face turned from hurt to guilty. My mind flashed back to the wolf silhouette I saw. "You were watching us, weren't you?"

"I didn't want you to be in the woods alone," I sighed.

"I told you, I don't need to be babysat 24/7. Victoria's gone and I can take care of myself." I said softly.

"I just don't like the idea of you walking alone." He took my hand from its place on his cheek and intertwined our fingers together. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest.

"Just try to get along with him, he actually can help me." I heard Seth sigh, and felt his lips brush against my forehead.

"Alright, I'll try." I smiled and kissed him gently, entwining our fingers together.

"Come on, we should go get Matthew." Seth nodded and followed me down the stairs. I frowned slightly when I saw my mom and Matthew sitting at the table, each with a mug between their hands.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" I asked, looking from my mom and Matthew.

"Of course not, dear." My mom stood up and walked towards us. "I was just catching up with, Matthew here. I just came home to tell you that I won't be having dinner here again. I'll leave money for pizza." She smiled apologetically.

"You're going out with the Chief again?" I smirked and leaned against Seth's chest.

"It's not a date," She crossed her arms.

"I never said it was."

My mom stared at me before shaking her head. "I need to go. I'll see you later tonight," She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I love you darling."

"Love you too mom," I quickly hugged her. "Have fun with the Chief."

She rolled her eyes and made her way towards the front door. "Come back for dinner tomorrow, Seth. You're always welcome here." She waved and left.

"So who's the Chief?" Matthew asked, leaning on his arms.

"He's Fork's Police Chief and our neighbor" I explained. "He has a daughter around our age too."

"She's the one getting married tomorrow right?" I stared at Matthew in confusion, wondering how he knew that. "You mother was talking about the wedding. Apparently, she's going with Chief Swan."

"That should be fun," I laughed. "The Chief makes great remarks about Bella and Edward's relationship." Seth and Matthew laughed and I could feel Seth's chest shake against my back.

"It should also be fun since you're going to perform," Seth said, nudging my shoulder.

"That's going to be terrifying. To be singing in front of a bunch of people and ancient vampires. They're going to judge me so hard if I mess up," I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

"You'll be lovely," Seth said and rubbed my shoulder.

"Yeah, Scar." Matthew piped in, "Siren or not, you'll knock their socks off."

"You'll blow them away," Seth added.

"You'll rock their worlds." Matthew nodded.

"You'll blow their minds," They said together.

"You two are so weird," I mumbled, causing them to laugh. I smiled, glad that they are getting along. "You should come to the wedding with us, Matthew."

"Yeah, I can show you which hot vampires you need to steer clear from."

"Excuse me?" I frowned, staring at Seth.

"Nothing, Scar." He said quickly and kissed my temple, winking at Matthew. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Matthew agreed.

We continued to talk until my mom came home, kicking Seth out and Matthew to the guest room because I needed to be 'well rested and not bugged by teenage boys' before tomorrow. Although Seth didn't really leave, he just hid in my closet so we can snuggle and sleep together. It's become a tradition of ours, to have Seth sneak into my room so we can fall asleep together.

But I couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep tonight. Either the nerves or excitement kept me up, but I just couldn't wait until the wedding tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

"Scarlett, let's go! We don't have all day!" My mother called from the front door.

"Just a minute mom!" I yelled, struggling to put in my earings. It was the day of the wedding, and I overslept. Of course, I'll still be ready by the time we have to leave, but that didn't stop my mom from freaking out. I had to hurry when I showered, try to quickly curl my hair while putting on my make up, and make sure that my guitar was tuned all at the same time. I managed to do it, while sadly skipping lunch, but my mother was still freaking out. And Charlie wasn't even here yet to pick us up.

I sighed, and stood in front of the mirror after putting on my dangling black earrings. I smoothed out the skirt of my dark green dress. My red hair was curled and pinned to the side with a few strands left loose to frame my face, my green eyes popping out with the smokey eyeshadow I used. The stupid black heels lay next to my door, and I was dreading the moment I had to put them on.

"Scarlett!" I sighed, and ran out of my room after grabbing my shoes, bag and guitar. I stopped at the top of the stairs, using the ledge to put on the heels and slowly walked down the stairs so I don't trip. "Oh darling, you look beautiful." I looked up as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at how beautiful my mother looked. She was wearing a simple light purple dress, her now short hair straightened down to her shoulders.

"Mom, you look amazing." She pulled me into a hug pulling away when the doorbell rang.

"She's right you know," I jumped, turning and smiled at Matthew who was leaning against the railing, dressed in a suit with his hair styled up. "You look beautiful."

I blushed and rolled my eyes, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"What can I say? I'm attractive," I laughed.

"Sure you are."

"You two ready to go?" My mom asked, walking back into the room, Charlie walking in behind her, wearing his own suit with a bowtie.

I stared at the two, their hands subtly clasped together.

"I know," Charlie's deep voice broke my staring. "I look hot." We all laughed.

"I'm sure my mom thinks so too," I giggled and looped my arm through Matthew's. "Let's go." I dragged him outside and we all piled into Charlie's police cruiser, my guitar safely inside the trunk. The ride was filled with small talk with occasional jokes. When we finally got there, Charlie excused himself to go find Bella.

"I'm going to find Sue and Billy, don't forget to put your guitar on stage." My mom said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Come on Matty," I said. "You're coming with me." I pulled him towards the stage after taking my guitar from Charlie's car.

"I told you not to call me Matty." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh calm down," I climbed onto the stage and carefully placed my guitar onto the stand. I stepped away, looking around at the white, flowery decorations, gasping when my foot twisted from stepping wrong in my heels, sending me falling off the stage.

"Please don't kill yourself before the wedding, Little Red." I sighed when I realized that Emmett had caught me.

"If your sister hadn't insisted that I wore her 6 inch heels, then we wouldn't have to worry about that, now would we?" He laughed, setting me down on my feet. I looked around, frowning when I saw that Matthew was no where to be seen.

"You should go find your seat, it's about to start soon." He smirked, "And I heard there was a certain wolf looking for you."

"Thanks Em," I smiled. "I'll see you later." I waved and walked as fast as I could in my heels to the two aisles, sitting on Bella's side. I quickly noticed that Edward's side of the guests were all vampires, while Bella's were all humans, except for my mom, Matthew, Seth and I.

I grinned when I saw Seth talking to my mother with Sue and Billy at his side, in their seats near the front of the aisle. He was wearing a nice shirt with a tan blazer over it, his hair neatly combed over. I silently walked up behind him, covering his eyes with my hands. "Guess who," I whispered, trying to stifle my giggles.

"Is it the Queen of England?" Seth joked, placing his hands over mine as he turned. He pulled my hands down, grinning when he saw me. "Wow, you look stunning." I laughed and blushed at the goofy smile on his face.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome." He smiled and pulled me in for a soft kiss.

"You two are so cute," We pulled away, blushing at Sue's words.

"Sue's right," Billy said, a grin on his face. "You two make a wonderful couple."

"Thank you," I blushed, feeling Seth pull me closer to him. I opened my mouth to ask about Jacob when the music started playing. We all quickly went to our seats, looking over our shoulders for Bella. I smiled, standing when her and Charlie slowly made their way down the aisle. Bella's face was soft, but I could tell that she was shaking with nerves.

She looked absolutely beautiful, her dress was stunning and her hair was gorgeous. She sent a smile towards our way, and we nodded back at her.

Her eyes locked with Edward's, who had the biggest smile on his face as he waited upon the altar. Her face remained calm, but her eyes shone with love as her and Charlie quickly walked up the aisle. Charlie kissed Bella's cheek before handing her off to Edward, and we all sat down, listening to the priest.

My smile never left my face during the ceremony, especially when Edward and Bella exchanged vows. I did laugh on the inside at the "As long as we both shall live" part, because that's forever for those two. At the kiss, they were in their own little world, and we all started clapping. They finally broke away, Edward grinning while Bella had a sheepish smile on her face.

I laughed as Seth dragged me towards Bella and Edward as they entered the reception area.

"Hey man, nice to see you." He and Edward shook hands. "I'm happy for you."

"We're happy for you," I corrected, smiling at the newlyweds. "Congrats, you two."

"Thank you," Edward smiled.

"I hope you'll be happy Bella," Billy said as Sue rolled him over.

"Thank you Billy." She smiled and leaned in slightly, "Have you heard from him?"

"I'm sure Jake wishes you the best." He said, his smile tight.

"Well I plan on getting drunk," Charlie said causing all of us to laugh.

"Here here," My mom said, handing him a glass of champagne.

"Mom," I shook my head. "Please don't."

"It's a party," Edward laughed. "I hope you enjoy yourself Ms. Carter." He nodded at my mom.

"Congratulations Edward. I hope you and Bella will be happy together," She rose her glass to him and Charlie grabbed her free hand. I bit my lip, hiding a grin when they exchanged smiles.

"Come on, let's get you two glasses." Charlie said and he and my mom left with Billy and Sue.

"We better make sure they don't get into trouble," Seth said. "See you around," He nodded at Edward and Bella as he pulled me away as two vampires came up to them.

"I don't suppose we get champagne too?" I joked as we approached our parents.

"Maybe at your own wedding kid." Charlie laughed. I smiled and looped my arm with Seth's, frowning when I noticed he was staring at someone. I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes connecting with a golden pair belonging to a beautiful blonde, looking at us with a combination of worry and hunger.

"Seth?" I broke my gaze from her and looked up at Seth. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I don't like the way she's looking at us," He frowned, putting his arm around me. Billy patted Seth's arm as they joined back into the conversation. I glanced behind my shoulder again, watching as the blonde stared at me until another vampire called her over to where Bella and Edward were.

"Hey, they're about to start the toasts." Matthew ran up to us. We all nodded and walked to the tables. "Who's the blonde that stormed away?" He whispered to Seth.

"One of Edward's," He shrugged. "I don't know who she is."

"Why was she staring at you two like that?"

"I don't know,"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" I cut in. "Let's just have a nice time." The boys nodded as we all sat down.

Emmett walked up on the stage. "Excuse me? Is this on? Hello?" He said tapping the microphone. Someone cat-whistled and he grinned. "Um I'd like to propose a toast." He lifted his champagne glass, causing us to do the same with our glasses. "To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these past 18 years, cause you won't be getting anymore for a while." He laughed into the microphone. I looked over at Charlie who took a long sip of his champagne and giggled quietly.

One of Bella's friends took the stage, talking about how Bella was 'mesmerized' by Edward. I could tell that she didn't really care about the wedding, she probably thought they only got married because Bella's pregnant or something equally ridiculous.

Charlie then went up, subtly threatening Edward which caused us all to laugh. Next was Alice who just talked about clothes Bella would have to wear. Then Renee, Bella's mom, who sang a lullaby she had sung to Bella when she was a child. After Renee was Esme, who was polite and kind as she thanked Charlie, Renee.

Finally Edward went up. His speech was beautiful as it lead up to the end.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to my beautiful bride." He smiled. "No measure of time with you will be long enough, but let's start with forever." We all clinked our glasses, Seth clinking his glass of Coke with mine, winking at me. I took a deep breath before standing, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I made my way up to the stage. Edward gave me an encouraging nod as he passed me and I carefully climbed the stairs, positioning myself in front of the microphone.

"Hello," I licked my lips nervously. "Most of you don't know me, so I'll introduce myself. I'm Scarlett Carter." I paused. "Edward's a close friend, and Bella's a friend and my neighbor so you can imagine how weird it was when I saw Edward sneaking out of Bella's house at night." A few people laughed and I nodded. "It makes me so glad that you two have each other, and I know that your love lasts for all eternity." I smiled and grabbed my guitar from the stand. "It's my great pleasure and honor to announce the bride and groom's first dance" I waved my hand to Edward and Bella who moved to the dance floor. "I hope you guys like the song, I picked especially for you." I started strumming as Edward and Bella took each other's hands. Edward and Bella waltzed, staring into each other's eyes lovingly as I softly sang, everyone swayed slightly with small smiles on their faces.

The smile on my face grew into a grin when Charlie stood up, offering his hand to my mom, and took her to the dance floor. The danced with Edward and Bella and soon Carlisle and Esme followed. Soon the dance floor was filled with couples, although Edward and Bella remained in the middle of the scene.

"_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

The crowd clapped, and I smiled, blushing a bit before curtsying and setting my guitar back on the stand. I climbed down the stairs, wobbling a bit in the heels.

"You were fantastic," Seth lifted me up, spinning me around as I laughed. "It was lovely," He kissed me sweetly and pulled me to the dance floor.

"Seth, I can't dance in these shoes." I laughed, pulling on his arm to go back to the table.

"Then take them off," he shrugged.

"My mom will kill me if I take them off," I frowned. "Not to mention Alice will flip if I'm barefoot, they are her shoes." Seth ignored me and I sighed, looking around before kicking the shoes off. Seth pulled me close, and I put my arms around his neck as we swayed to the quartet that was now playing. He leaned his forehead on mine as we danced.

"Mind if I cut in?" A voice broke into our world, and we pulled away. I smiled at Edward and rolled my eyes at the grin on his face.

"Just don't hog her up," Seth joked, kissing my cheek as he left. I laughed as Edward bowed and took my hand.

"You performed wonderfully, Scarlett."

"Thanks Eddy," I smiled. "So where's your blushing bride?"

He pursed his lips, "She with Jacob."

"Jake's here?" I asked, faltering the steps. I silently thanked Seth for making me take of the heels or I would have fallen flat on my face. "He's back," I breathed looking up at Edward.

"He just showed up," He shrugged. "I was not aware that he would make it to the wedding."

"Well yeah," I scoffed. "Running away in a rage at the sight of the invitation would make me think he wasn't going to show up either." I paused. "You think he's going to disappear again?"

"I hope not," He said, glancing over his shoulder. "I need to stop him." He mumbled, I frowned and clutched his arm, feeling wind blow on my face as he ran to where Jacob and Bella were, taking me with him.

"Jacob," He warned. I stumbled off of him, feeling the mud squish between my toes. "Calm down, alright."

"Are you out of your mind?!" He shouted. "You'll kill her!"

"Jacob, relax!" I stepped forward, putting my hands against his chest.

"You're going to kill her!" He shouted, using his arm to push me aside. Apparently he didn't realize how much of his strength he used, because I ended up flying to the other side of the clearing, landing in mud.

"Jacob, just walk away!" Seth sprinted in, grabbing onto Jacob from behind. He glanced at me worriedly, focusing back on Jacob when I nodded in reassurance. Jacob pushed Seth back, making him fall to the floor. Suddenly Embry and Quil ran up, holding Jacob by the arms and trying to pull him back as Jacob thrashed against them. Seth ran over to my side, carefully lifting me up, pausing when I winced when he applied pressure to my shoulder. I shook my head and used his arm to help me stand.

"Enough Jacob!" Sam commanded, as he ran up.

"Stay out of this Sam," Jacob shook his head.

"You're not going to start something we'll to have to finish," Sam replied calmly.

"She'll die." Jake protested.

"She's not our concern anymore." I felt Seth swallow hard as he clutched me close to his chest. I looked back at Bella, watching as she glanced down and up at Edward who had his arm protectively around her waist. We were all quiet when Jacob ran past Sam, bumping shoulders roughly causing Sam to grunt. Embry and Quil followed silently as Sam turned to follow Jacob, pausing to turn back towards us.

"Let's go Seth!" He ordered. I frowned, my grip on Seth tightening. Seth sighed and put his hand around mine.

"I'll see you later," He said quietly, gently taking my hand off his shirt. I watched as he ran after Sam, sending an apologetic look towards me and I felt anger bubble in my chest towards Sam.

"I feel really really stupid," I heard Bella mumble behind me.

"It's alright," Edward said. "Come on, people are probably missing us inside. We should go back,"

"Alright," Bella agreed.

"Scarlett," I turned and looked at Edward, ignoring the worried look on his face. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah of course," I smiled, although it probably looked as fake as it felt. "Let's go party." I spent the rest of the night sitting at the table, rubbing my shoulder and rubbing the mud off my legs and feet. Matthew danced with other girls, steering clear of any of the vampires there. My mother danced with Charlie, Billy and Sue who didn't seem to notice that her son was missing. Although Sue probably could guess at where he was.

We all went to the front of the house, throwing rice as Edward and Bella walked out, going to the car so they can leave to their honeymoon.

"Where did your shoes go?" I winced when Alice's hands held my shoulders.

"I told you I didn't want to wear heels that high," I sighed and turned to face her. She rolled her eyes.

"Next time, you'll get higher heels." I scoffed.

"There won't be a next time, Alice." She smirked, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"We'll see," She sang and bounced down the steps towards the car.

"What was that about?" I turned and shrugged.

"I have no idea," I shook my head. "Who knows what Alice means." I smirked, "So did you meet any cute girls?"

"Sure," Matthew shrugged. "Doesn't mean I like any of them. So where did the mutt go?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't call him that. And he had some wolf-thing he had to do." I shrugged, watching as Edward's car drive away. "I just want to get out of this dress, shower, and sleep for as long as I want."

"Whatever the lady wishes, she shall get" Matthew said jokingly. I rolled my eyes as we started to walked towards the car. "But I do have a question,"

"What?" I frowned, looking at him.

"Where are you shoes?"

**(A/N):**

**Thanks everyone who favorited/followed the story, I hope you like this chapter! Now some responses to reviews (PS sorry if I haven't responded to a review from last chapter, my brother completely deleted all me emails last time as a 'joke' :( )**

**Maiannaise: **I'm glad you liked last chapter! Seth and Matthew's relationship does get better, but they're still trying to one-up each other when it comes to Scarlett, but I do have a surprise planned for Matthew so I'm interested to see what you think about it ;)

** .39982: **I'm really glad you like the story so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

"You're going to the beach?" Matthew asked, crossing his arms as he watched as I pulled a sweatshirt over my black long-sleeved shirt.  
>"I'm not going to be swimming, dum-dum" I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going to hang out with Seth and the rest of the pack."<p>

"What, no Jacob today?" I sighed at his reply. Lately it seems like my time has been cut into thirds between Jacob, Seth and Matthew.

"He's going to be there," I shrugged and pulled on my boots.

"I've been thinking, and maybe you're his imprint instead of Seth's by how much time he spends with you."

"Shut up," I snapped. "He just needs someone to talk to," I shrugged. "Besides, he's my best friend."

"Ouch," He held up his hand to his heart. "I'm hurt tiny."

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me. "Keep working for my best friend title Matty," I patted his shoulder and slipped my phone into my jean pocket. I perked up when I heard a car horn sound from outside. "I'll see you later, don't wait up."

I ran out of the house before he could protest and climbed into Jacob's car. "Hey, Jake." I grinned and buckled my seatbelt.

"Hey Scar," He pulled out of my driveway and started the drive to First Beach. "Fish-boy giving you trouble?"

"I've told you before, Sirens are not fish." I rolled my eyes. "And he's just making my life difficult for his enjoyment." I sighed. "Anything new?"

"No, I haven't imprinted." He sighed knowing the meaning behind my question, "I told you, Bella's my imprint."

"Yeah, that's why she's on her honeymoon with Edward." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Don't mock me!" He snapped.

"Then don't be stupid!" I snapped back. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the road, I sighed. We've always argued about him and Bella, and he seems more and more irritated about everything since the wedding. "Could we just not argue today?" I asked quietly.

Jacob sighed, "Yeah, sure kid." He smiled and ruffled my hair. I laughed and slapped his hand away.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 17 years old." I laughed, 'I'm practically an adult."

"Sure you are," He rolled his eyes playfully. I laughed, reaching over to turn on the radio, wincing at how loud it was. I sighed, turning down the volume.

"I'm surprised you aren't deaf," I mumbled.

"What! I can't hear you!" I laughed as Jacob yelled, putting his hand to his ear as if to hear me better. I shoved him playfully, leaning back into my seat.

I smiled as he pulled over next to the beach where I could see a group of people sitting on blankets. I easily picked out Emily, Claire, Kim and Leah, since they were the only girls. I climbed out of the car and walked with Jacob as we made our way towards the group.

"Hey guys" I smiled, waving at everyone. I ignored Leah as she rolled her eyes and stared ahead, instead running into Seth's arms as he lifted me up. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm glad you could come." He said, keeping an arm around my waist as I greeted everyone else. I eyed Paul, noticing the girl he had tucked under his shoulder.

"Scarlett, this is Rachel Black." Seth introduced. "She's Paul's imprint,"

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled as Rachel pulled me into a hug. "So, Black huh?"

"Yeah, Jacob's my little brother." She grinned, nudging Jacob playfully and he laughed.

"So you can tell me embarrassing stories about Jake?" She laughed and nodded.

"I like you, Scarlett." I smiled proudly.

"Scarwett, wet's go pway!" Claire exclaimed, tugging on my pants. I laughed and followed Claire down the beach. We made sand castles until Quil came over, thoroughly distracting Claire. I walked towards where Seth was sitting with Jacob and Embry, hurring when Sam ran past me to go back with Emily. I shared a look with Leah who had walked over at the same time, surprised when she nodded at me. I sat down in between Seth and Jacob, leaning against Seth to soak up his warmth.

"You know, if you wanted things different, you should've become alpha." Embry said. I frowned and looked over at Jacob.

"Turning it down seemed like a good idea at the time," Jacob said shrugging.

"Jake," Seth sighed. "You really think you could kill Bella if she came back as a vampire?"

"No," Leah said as she sat down. "He'd make one of us do it then hold a grudge forever."

"Shut up Leah," Jacob snapped.

"Would you just get over it?" She snapped back. "It's not like you imprinted on her."

"Finally, someone agrees with me." I scoffed, rolling my eyes when Jacob gave me a look before glancing back at the guys, who were sitting with all their imprints.

"At least it makes them happy," Embry said sighing. I bit my lip, sharing a glance with Seth.

"Some people are just lucky I guess." Seth said quietly, making me smile softly.

"Lucky?" Jacob scoffed. "None of them belong to themselves anymore. The sickest part is, their genes tell them they're happy about it." He spat. I scoffed.

"Because that's how genes work," I retorted. "They're in charge of your feelings for someone who is supposed to be perfect for you."

"Of course that's how you see it, you're the imprint." He scoffed. "Everything's about you. You're all Seth can think about, it's not like he has a choice."

"You can reject the imprint, Jake." Leah piped in. I stared at her in shock, surprised that she's defending my case. "Seth doesn't have to love her."

"Well it's either that or die. Of course he just has to learn to live with it." I clenched my hands into fists. "If it weren't for the imprint he probably wouldn't even have thought twice about you." He spat, his eyes filled with rage.

"Jake, that's enough." Seth growled from his spot next to me. I scoffed and stood up.

"You know what, Jake. Thanks for clearing up for me." I felt tears sting my eyes. "Good to know that Seth doesn't actually love me, according to my best friend that is." I scoffed and quickly walked away, rubbing my eyes angrily. I didn't even know where I was going, but I needed to be far away from there. So I walked towards the woods.

"Scarlett, wait." I sighed, stopping in my tracks but not turning to face Seth.

"Just go back to Jake," I said quietly. "I just want to be alone." I continued to walk towards the woods, my heart breaking slightly when I heard Seth walk away from me.

I sighed after walking for a couple minutes, and sat down against a nearby tree. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into my arms.

Maybe Jacob's right. Maybe Seth only loves me because he has to. Maybe-

"You know, you're a very slow walker." I jumped, surprised to see Leah walk towards me, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I thought since you were storming away, you'd at least walk faster."

"Go away, Leah." I mumbled, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I just thought you'd like to know who won."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned, staring at her.

"I'm talking about the fight Seth and Jacob got into after you left." I frowned, watching as Leah sat down next to me.

"What?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Seth was pissed about what Jacob said, so he attacked Jacob after you left. I just thought you'd like to know who won."

"Sam didn't stop them?"

"After Embry explained why they were fighting, Sam just let it go." She shrugged. "If there's anything Sam is soft for, it's imprints. It's our law that we can't hurt another wolf's imprint. So I guess Sam thought Jacob deserved to be wailed on by Seth." I frowned, wondering what would have happened if I wasn't there. Would Seth still have attacked Jacob for the way he thinks about imprints or would he just have let it go?

"So who won?" I asked, looking up at Leah. She smirked and nudged my shoulder gently.

"Seth did, of course." She laughed, "You should've seen him." She shook her head. "Jake really pissed him off. I've never seen him that angry before."

"I can't even imagine how angry he must've been to attack Jake," I admitted. "Seth's such an innocent soul," I smiled softly. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"He'd kill one for you though," She pointed out.

"I would never ask him to," I frowned.

"I guess that's why I'm starting to like you," I stared at her in shock while she just smirked at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not that bad Scarlett." I smiled and laughed.

"You're not so bad yourself, Leah." We sat in silence for a while.

"What is it like?" I looked over at Leah, waiting for her to elaborate. "To be an imprint."

I sighed, running my hands through my hair in thought. "It's like a fairytale." I laughed at the analogy. "As cliche as it sounds, it's the truth. Being around Seth makes me feel safe and loved, and I know that no matter what happens, we will live happily ever after. As long as we're together, I won't have to worry about anything because I know that Seth and I will get through it."

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," I looked over at Leah. We stared at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter. We sat in silence for a moment, just staring out into the woods.

"We should go back," Leah said.

"I'm not going back there," I scoffed. "If I have to see Jacob again I'll snap."

"What about Seth?"

I frowned, feeling my stomach twist. "I'll call him later." I stood up, and crossed my arms. "I'm just going to go home." Leah stood and placed her hand on my shoulder. I frowned slightly, noticing that her hand, along with Seth's and Jake's, was scorching hot.

"I'll take you." I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I shrugged. "Besides, the walk will give me time to think." Leah nodded and sighed. I sighed and turned and walked through the woods again.

I didn't rush, I didn't stop. I just kept walking.

It wasn't until I was at my house again that I was actually able to form a coherent thought.

The weight of Jacob's words crashed down on me as I layed in my bed.

_If it weren't for the imprint he probably wouldn't even have thought twice about you._

"Scarlett?"

_He wouldn't even have thought twice about you._

"Scarlett, are you okay?"

_If it weren't for the imprint._

I jumped, feeling a hand shake my shoulder gently. I stared into the large doe eyes that belonged to Matthew, frowning when his hand moved from my shoulder to wipe the tears away from my face.

"What happened?" I felt my lip shake, and shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, my voice cracking slightly.

Matthew sighed and stood. I watched him as he climbed into my bed, putting his arm around my waist as he pulled me closer to him, draping the comforter over us. I bit my lip as I curled into the side of his body, burying my face into his chest as I finally let the tears fall.

Matthew hummed lightly in my ear, soothing my emotions. I was grateful that he was there to comfort me, but I couldn't help but wish that he were Seth instead.

**A/N: Okay, first thing's first: Sorry for the late update! To make it up, this one will be a double update so have fun with that! Thanks to all my followers (New and old) and to those who favored this story, it means a lot to me!**

**And now responses to the reviews:**

**Maiannaise: **I'm glad you like how I've incorporated Scarlett into the story. I agree with you that not many authors have their OC's as involved in the story other than being an observer! I just don't think it's realistic that a character would just stand by and observe what's happening rather than want to be part of it. I hope you liked this chapter and the bit of drama I've added ;)

**I am the Story Teller: **Don't worry, Matthew's not all that bad. We'll be seeing more of him, and we'll get to see his character develop a bit more. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you continue to like it!


	31. Chapter 31

"Mom, I really don't want to go." I crossed my arms. My mom had just told me that we were going to Billy's house with Charlie and Sue for dinner. Matthew was invited, but he said he had 'plans' in Seattle today. I hadn't talked to anyone from the pack since the incident yesterday. There were no calls, no texts, from both my side and theirs.

"I already told Billy that we were going to come," My mother sighed. "Go get dressed." I rolled my eyes, walking up to my room and changed out of my pajamas quickly and into jeans and a black sweater and I brushed my hair quickly. I ran back downstairs and slipped on my black converse. "You've been wearing a lot of black lately, is something going on between you and Seth?"

"Everything's fine," I rolled my eyes. "I just like black." I shrugged off her gaze, hoping she didn't notice my lie as we got into my mom's car, grabbing my jacket as I walked out. The drive was silent, I mainly just stared out the window, my mom having given up on having a conversation after the first 5 minutes.

My mom pulled into Jake's house, parking next to Charlie's cruiser. I followed my mom in, fidgeting with my necklace.

"Amanda, Scarlett" Billy greeted as he opened the door. "Sue and Charlie are already inside," My mother followed Billy inside, talking enthusiastically to him as I followed quietly behind them. I greeted Charlie when he acknowledged me, and was caught off guard when Sue wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Seth told me what happened yesterday," She whispered and pulled away, a sad smile on her face. "Don't listen to Jake, alright?"

"Thanks Mrs. Clearwater." I smiled gratefully.

"Why don't you help me with dinner?" She asked. I glanced over at my mom, rolling my eyes when I saw her standing near the window with Charlie.

"Sure," I nodded and followed Sue into the kitchen. I followed her instructions as I began to cut tomatoes.

I frowned, hearing Jacob's motorcycle pull in. Sue patted my shoulder gently and I smiled at her.

"Hey son," I heard Billy greet. I heard a soft murmur of Jacob's voice, he was speaking too softly for me to decipher what he said. I watched as Jacob walked over to where Charlie and my mom stood. I listened quietly as they talked about Bella and her apparent trip extension.

"She told me not to worry but she sounded...I don't know...off." Charlie shook his head.

"I'm sure she's fine, Charlie." My mom said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to Amanda," Sue said as she set the table. "She'll be okay." Jacob looked over his shoulder at Sue, his gaze landing on me. My jaw clenched at the soft look in his eyes as he stared at me. "Come on, let's eat." Sue's voice broke our staring contest and I moved towards the table.

Jacob hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to me. I sent a short glare towards him but turned my attention to the food, choosing to ignore him. I ate quickly, excusing myself from the table and went outside.

As soon as the cold air wrapped around me, I felt myself relax. Being near Jacob put me on the edge and I couldn't wait to get far away from him.

"Scar," I sighed, hearing Jacob approach me. "Can we talk?"

"No, we can't." I turned away from him, heading towards the house when his hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me from moving.

"Then just listen to me." I sighed and turned to face him, watching as he winced slightly under my glare.

"I don't want anything to do with you." I scoffed. "Not after what you said,"

"Look, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I know I was being a jerk,"

"You were more than a jerk" I interrupted.

"I know," He sighed. "I've just been upset about Bella."

"You're always upset about Bella." I commented.

"And I took it out on you," He continued, as if I hadn't said anything. "I'm sorry that I was an ass and I'm sorry that I said Seth didn't really love you when we both know that he does. He loves you so much Scar," I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You don't get it," I scoffed. "You don't get how much I love Seth, and for you to say that if it weren't for him being a shifter and knowing that we belonged together he wouldn't have even looked at me twice, it hurts. Especially since I thought you were my best friend."

"We are best friends" He protested.

"Best friends don't say stuff like that!" I snapped. "They don't," I shrugged.

"Scar-" Jacob was cut off by the ringing of my phone. I frowned and pulled it out of my pocket.

_**Call From: Rosalie**_

I looked up at Jacob before answering the call.

"Rose?"

"Scarlett," I frowned.

"Bella? Why do you have Rosalie's phone?" I glanced at Jacob, walking away from him when he took a step forward.

"I need your help," My frowned deepened at how weak her voice sounded. "Can you come to Rose's house soon?"

"Yeah, I'll-HEY!" I turned sharply when my phone was taken from my hand. I glared at Jacob as he put the phone to his ear, trying to snatch my phone away.

"Bells?" he paused. "Damn." He thrusted the phone back at me, I guess she hung up on him. "What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter," I lied.

"I could hear the conversation Scar," He scoffed. "Let's go. I'm taking you to the leech's house." I frowned as Jacob started up his motorcycle.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I crossed my arms.

"So you're going to leave Bella when she needs your help?" I huffed and climbed on the back of his bike.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"Hold on tight," I could hear the smirk in his face. I let out a small scream as he sped off, my arms wrapped tightly around his torso as he drove down the road. Jacob was obviously speeding, so we were at the Cullen's house in practically no time.

Jacob quickly turned off his bike, and I released my iron grip on his torso.

"I still hate you," I shoved him lightly before rushing up the stairs, Jacob right behind me.

Carlisle appeared at the door, opening it for us.

"Hi Carlisle," I greeted.

"Is it true?" Jacob asked, walking right past Carlisle. I rolled my eyes at him, grabbing his wrist to slow him down.

"Hello Scarlett, Jacob. How are you?" Carlisle asked politely. Jacob turned around, looking at Carlisle.

"Just give it to us straight," I rose an eyebrow, surprised he included me in his sentence.

"Jake?" I heard Bella call from further in the house. "Scarlett? Is that you?"

"She's here?"

"They came home two weeks ago." Carlisle informed us. Jacob pulled my hand off his wrist gently before rushing up the stairs. I sighed before following, almost crashing into him as he stood frozen at the top. I moved to his side, watching as Rosalie stood with her arms crossed in front of the couch, Edward off to the side and Emmett leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Alice and Jasper stood rigidly on the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" I asked, my gaze flickering from Jasper who clasped his hands in front of himself to Rosalie who was glaring fiercely at Jacob.

"I'm glad you came." I heard Bella's voice from the couch. I glanced at Jacob who moved forward towards the couch, watching as Rosalie stood in the way.

"That's close enough," She said, her voice calm.

"What's your problem?" He bit back.

"Rose, it's okay." I frowned at the sudden closeness Rosalie and Bella seemed to have. Rosalie sighed and moved out of the way. My breath was caught in my throat as I took in Bella's appearance.

Her cheeks were sunken in, and dark circles were under her eyes. She look starved, sleep deprived, and over-all, she looked like she was dying.

"You look terrible," Jacob said after sighing, smirking at Bella.

Bella smiled, "Yeah, it's nice to see you too." Her eyes glanced over to me. "Thank you for coming."

I blinked, "Well Jacob sort of kidnapped me, I didn't really have much of a choice." I joked, clearing my throat when Jacob and Bella were the only ones who laughed. "Why did you call?"

Bella sighed, "Rose, do you want to help me up?" I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, taking a quick glance to see it was Emmett. He nodded at Bella and I quickly turned my attention back to her, noticing the increase of tension in the room.

Jacob stood as Bella took off her blanket, backing up until he was standing next to me. I stared, wide-eyed at Bella's swollen stomach. My mind and my body frozen.

_Bella's pregnant._

Bella pulled down her shirt, hiding the bruise on the side of her stomach and smiled sheepishly.

"You did this," Jacob growled and started towards Edward. Emmett moved from behind me and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"We didn't know it was even possible." Carlisle said. Jacob pushed Emmett's hand off his shoulder and glared at Edward. I took a step towards Jacob, frowning when Rosalie stood slightly in front of me.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, turning to face Carlisle.

"I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac."

"I can't see it either," Alice piped in. Bella sat back down, breathing hard. Obviously tired from standing up. "And I can't see Bella's future anymore."

"We're researching legends, but there's not much to go on. We do know that it's strong, and fast in it's growing."

"Why haven't you done anything?" Jacob exclaimed, walking towards Carlisle. "Take it out of her!"

"This is none of your business, dog!" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose!" Esme scolded from her spot on the other side of the room. "All this fighting isn't good for Bella."

"The fetus isn't good for Bella!" Alice snapped.

"Say the word, Alice" Rosalie turned towards her sister. "Baby. It's just a little baby!"

Alice glared back at Rosalie. "Possibly," Jasper spat, stepping up to defend Alice.

"Carlisle, you've got to do something." Jacob said.

"No!" Bella said, determination filling her voice. "It's not his decision, it's not any of yours."

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." Edward said, his voice tight as he walked out of the room. Jacob looked back at Bella before following Edward out.

"Scarlett?" My gaze snapped towards Bella.

"It's killing you, isn't it?" I asked, my voice small.

"That's why you're here." She said, "We wanted to see if you could sooth him enough that he'll relax."

"He?"

"Bella thinks her baby is going to be a boy," Rosalie said. I shook my head.

"So you're going to die for the baby?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Carlisle can change me after I deliver," Bella said. "I'll be fine."

I glanced over at Carlisle, who nodded his head. I ignored the unsure look on his face and turned back to Bella.

"I'll do what I can." I said quietly. Rosalie smiled and put her arm around me, pulling me closer to Bella.

"Do you want to feel him?" Bella asked.

I smirked, "20 bucks say that it'll be a girl." Bella laughed, although it sounded more like a painful chuckle and I kneeled down in front of her. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her swollen belly. I gasped when I felt the baby kick and looked up at Bella. I pulled my hand away at her pain-stricken face. I sighed and sat down, my back against the couch. "You better not die." I shook my head.

"I'm going to be fine." She assured. I watched as everyone left the room, except for Rosalie. I turned back to Bella, placing my hand on her stomach and started to hum the lullaby Edward had written for her. I heard Bella sigh in relaxation and continued to hum.

I looked over when Rosalie's heels clicked on the floor, blocking Jacob's path. I stopped humming at the look Jacob sent me and stood.

"Rose, I'm okay." Bella said.

Rosalie sighed, "Come on Scar, let's get you something to drink." I nodded and followed Rosalie to the kitchen.

"So you and Bella seem very close now," I said. "I thought you hated her."

"She needs my help." She shrugged. "And I seem to be the only one who understands her position." I nodded and watched as Rosalie poured a glass of juice, taking it from her when she handed it to me.

"So what's with the black?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I just like the color." Rosalie stared at me.

"Is everything okay? You seem tense around the dog, which is strange since he's like your BFF."

"Nothing's wrong." I lied. I stared at Rosalie who gave me a look indicating that she knew I was lying. "Okay, yeah something's wrong. But Jacob and I are working it out."

"So it's nothing to do with Seth?"

"I'm not upset with Seth." I shrugged.

"So it does have to do with Seth."

"Rose, it's nothing." I snapped, sighing. "Just let it go."

I froze, hearing the door slam. I looked over at Rosalie before putting down my cup, and quickly ran out of the house to find Jacob.

"Jake!" I yelled, watching as he ran off in wolf form. I sighed and walked back in, slowly approaching Bella since Rosalie was standing over her again. "What happened?"

"Jake just didn't take things very well." Bella said shrugging.

"You mean he didn't take the possibility of you dying very well."

"Scar," Rosalie reprimanded. I shook my head, about to reply when the air was suddenly filled with a howl.

We were all silent as more howls followed.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, laying a hand protectively on her stomach.

"It's the pack," I said quietly. "They're trying to find Jake," I swallowed. "And they'll know that you're pregnant."

"Is it going to be a threat?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." I sighed, "But it can't be good."


	32. Chapter 32

Edward walked in from sulking on the balcony.

"Jacob just warned us," His face was set in a deep frown. "Sam and his pack are coming for Bella." I frowned.

"We have to be ready for them." Rosalie said, crossing her arms.

"They won't attack tonight," I piped in. "Not when they lost the element of surprise."

"Scarlett's right." Bella said. "But you guys need to feed."

"We'll stay and protect you," Edward assured. He turned to me, "Seth's out there, just in case you'd like to talk to him."

"Stay out of my head, Edward." I smiled softly only half teasing, "Thanks." I turned to Bella. "I'll be right back."

I ran down the stairs as fast as my feet could take me. I quickly spotted Jacob, who had his back turned towards me. I assumed Seth was with him, considering I could hear voices coming from the area. I slowly walked over, trying not to interrupt their conversation.

"-not going to let my little brother get killed." I smiled, hearing Leah's voice.

"Go away Leah," I heard Seth huff. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you think so proves you need a babysitter" Leah shot back.

"Will both of you shut up," Jacob said, sounding more annoyed than angry. "Did Sam send you?"

"Sam doesn't even know I left." As if hearing her, three howls pierced the air, somehow sounding incredibly sad.

"I think he just figured it out," I said, leaning against a tree as they all looked at me.

"Go inside Scarlett," Jake ordered.

"You can't order me around Jacob," I scoffed. "Besides, I didn't come out so you can tell me to go back inside." I rolled my eyes.

"Scar," I glanced over, my heart skipping a beat when my eyes connected with Seth's.

"Hey Seth," I smiled and bit my lip.

"Jake will go inside," Leah said and nodded towards Jacob. "And help the leeches come up with a plan." She said. "I'll patrol the area." I nodded, watching as she shifted, disappearing into the woods and as Jacob walked back to the house.

"You're wearing a lot of black," Seth said.

I sighed, "It's literally just my shirt that's black."

"Sorry," Seth chuckled at my reaction, causing me to smile. He took a step forward, taking my hand in his. I sighed, smiling at the familiar warmth and tingles his touch gave me. "Are we okay?" he whispered.

I nodded, "I was just being stupid. I should've talked to you. It was dumb for me to push you away and-" My rambling was cut off when Seth's lips crashed onto mine.

I didn't even hesitate. My hands curled themselves into his hair, pulling him as close to me as possible as my lips moved in sync with his. I broke away, my breath heavy from the lack of oxygen and leaned my forehead against Seth's.

"I love you," I whispered, opening my eyes to look into Seth's.

His face broke out into a huge grin. "I love you too," He pecked me on the lips pulling away from me. "Let's go inside," I nodded, following him and smiled as he laced his fingers with mine.

We walked in, quickly noticing that everyone was in the living room. The Cullen's were worried, and Jacob looked determined. Before I could ask what was going on, Esme filled the silence.

"Scarlett, why don't you tell your mother you'll be sleeping over? I'm sure we'd all feel better if you stayed the night." Her smile was sincere, but I couldn't help but notice the strain in it.

"Sure, I'll do that now." I nodded, letting go of Seth's hand to go to the kitchen. I quickly called my mom, and after a few minutes of assuring both her and Matthew that everything was fine, I was finally able to hang up.

Alice led me to the guest room since Rosalie was busy watching over Bella, and brought me pajamas to borrow. I felt weird wearing the silk pajamas Alice brought me, but I quickly adjusted.

"Is it weird? To not be part of Sam's pack I mean," I asked Seth as we cuddled up under the blankets. I looked up at Seth as he sighed and shook his head.

"At first, yeah. But I don't mind, I mean Sam's wrong to want to kill Bella just because she wants to have her baby. I mean, just cause we don't know what it is doesn't mean we have to kill it." He shrugged. I smiled at his kindness and rested my head on his chest. "It's a lot quieter too, since now I can only hear Jacob and Leah."

I laughed, playing with Seth's fingers. "But you still have to deal with Jake."

"He's lightened up a bit," Seth shrugged.

"Ever since you kicked his ass," I mumbled.

"Well he deserved it. Especially for the way he talked to you,"

"I know, I think it's cute that you stuck up for me." I yawned. "It's comforting to know that you'll be there." I closed my eyes, letting my mind drift to sleep.

**~~~SC~~~**

The next day was agonizingly slow. I wasn't allowed to leave. Not by the Cullens and certainly not by Seth. Apparently it was too dangerous for anyone, save Jacob, Leah and Seth, to leave the house. After a small talk with my mother, Seth managed to convince her to let me stay with the Cullens for as long as I need to.

I spent the morning looking at books, trying to figure out what the baby was inside of Bella. Obviously it didn't go well for Edward since he stormed away after being on the computer for five minutes.

Edward's frustration kept growing. It grew after Carlisle's check up on Bella's pregnancy. It grew after her bath. It just grew like the baby that was killing Bella from the inside.

We all sat in the living room, Seth and Leah out patrolling the area. Bella now had an IV attached to her, a false hope to try and keep her alive and give her the nutrition she needs without the baby taking it all. I stopped my humming, taking a sip from the lemonade Esme made before placing my hand back on Bella's stomach to sooth her baby. According to Carlisle, my humming must be doing something, since the baby has stopped breaking Bella's bones with its kicking considerably.

"Cold?" Edward asked as Bella moved her sweatshirt to wrap around herself tightly.

"I got it," Jacob said, moving closer to Bella to provide his excess body heat. Bella smiled in content. "Don't do that," Jake mumbled.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Smile like I'm your favorite person in the world." My gaze flickered to Edward, his now pitch black eyes were cast down to the floor. Everyone was thirsty, I knew that much. They all had black eyes, and refused my offer to go get blood from the hospital so they can feed. I knew Sam's pack couldn't hurt me, I was an imprint after all, but that didn't stop the others from refusing to let me leave the house.

Bella mumbled something incoherent before sighing. "It feels complete when you're here, Jake." She closed her eyes, and I frowned glancing at Edward. Bella sat up, her breathing heavy as if she were about to throw up. I kneeled forward, grabbing the bucket kept by the couch and held it up for her. I sighed, realizing there was nothing for her to throw up as she just dry heaved.

"We need to find some way to get some food into her system," Esme said after Bella had stopped.

"If I could only see the fetus-"

"Baby" Rosalie corrected Alice.

"Maybe I could figure out what it wants." She sighed, ignoring Rosalie.

"I think you might be right," Edward said looking at Jacob. "Jacob just had an idea."

Jake smirked, "It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment."

"What, did you think that the baby wanted blood like it's dad." I said sarcastically, frowning when Edward nodded. "You're kidding."

"He's thirsty," Bella said, confirming my thoughts.

"I know the feeling," Emmett said.

"If it's craving it's not going to want animal blood." Edward shook his head.

"I have some O negative set aside for Bella," Carlisle said as he left the room towards the kitchen. I watched as everyone shifted, watching them warily.

"Walk with me," Alice said, although it sounded more like a command, as she stood and led Jasper out of the room.

Emmett shared a look with Rosalie before standing up, leaving the room without a word. I sighed, feeling slightly hurt at how distant he had been since I got here, but I knew it was just a side effect from him being so thirsty. I made a face, watching as Carlisle walked back in, pouring blood into a cup for Bella.

"Wait, you're going to make her drink that?" Jake asked, sounding completely repulsed.

"It's the fastest way to test the theory." Carlisle said.

"Only if you're comfortable with it." Edward added, looking at Bella.

"I'll try anything," She nodded.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jake said as he scooted over away from Bella.I followed his lead, moving away slightly and leaned my head against Jacobs' legs. Edward stood, grabbing a styrofoam cup, put the glass cup of blood in, and handed it to Bella.

"At least this way it'll be easier to take," Edward smiled tightly and Bella took the cup.

We all watched as Bella slowly sipped the cup. I felt my stomach twist in disgust as the blood crawled up the straw and into her mouth.

"It tastes…good." Bella smiled, her teeth stained with red from the blood.

"You're pulse is already getting stronger," Carlisle said as he put his hand against Bella's wrist. The vampires smiled, happy that Bella was a step away from Death.

I groaned, burying my face into Jacob's leg. "That's so gross," I mumbled. I felt Jake's hand pat my head as everyone chuckled.

"It's working," Esme said happily.

**~~~SC~~~**

The next day Bella had to tell Charlie that she was moving to a medical center in Switzerland. It was a lie of course, but she didn't want Charlie to think she was dead. Yet.

He was going to be crushed, but it's too dangerous for him to know that Bella was slowly being killed by her baby and will be turned into a vampire the second the baby's born.

When I walked into the living room after lunch, I was greeting with a completely different Edward. Now he was all for Bella having the baby since he could apparently read it's mind. I was weirded out but shrugged and sipped my soda quietly as he and Bella gushed about the unborn thing. I walked out of the room, feeling like I was intruding. I bumped into Carlisle, who had Jacob following him.

"What's going on?" I asked. Carlisle sighed and told me to follow him. He handed Jacob a bag of blood as soon as we entered his study, Esme waiting for us.

"So that's the last of it?" Jacob asked, tossing the bag onto the table.

"Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow, she's going to need more blood if she has any hope of surviving." Carlisle explained, his arms crossed.

"And you need to feed," Esme snapped calmly. "You need to be at your strongest for her. We need to go tonight."

"Carlisle you're the enemy now," Jacob said bluntly. "Sam won't hesitate, you will be slaughtered." He said turning to face the window.

"Emmett will come with us," Esme said.

"That won't be enough."

"We'll do anything to save her," Carlisle said shaking his head. "We have to try."

"You'd risk your life for her?"

"Of course we would." Esme said, "Bella's apart of our family now."

"Yeah, I can see that." He looked over at me before turning his gaze at Esme and Carlisle. "This really is a family. As strong as the one I was born into. I know what I have to do."

"Jake," I spoke up. "Don't do anything irrational." I sighed. "I can go get blood from the hospital. Everyone needs it and I'm the only one who can leave."

"Don't be stupid Scar," Jake snapped.

"Sam can't hurt me! It's against the law," I crossed my arms. "You can't expect me to just sit around while everyone else risks their lives."

"Seth won't let you go." He shook his head.

"Then we won't tell him."

"We won't put you in that kind of danger, Scarlett." Esme said. "Not only will Seth not let you go, but we won't either. We promised your mother that we would keep you safe, so that's what we're going to do." She shook her head.

"Esme's right," Carlisle said. "You're not going anywhere."

I scoffed. "I'll be fine."

"You'll get hurt," Jake snapped. "You're going to stay here and watch over Bella."

"So what, you're just going to order me around like Sam does?" I bit back.

"If that's what will keep you safe, then yes." I frowned, turning around and stormed dramatically out of the room.

I really wanted to leave, just to spite him when I realized something. I didn't have a car, and stealing one from the Cullens would a)make me feel incredibly guilty and b) be too slow and someone would stop me before I could even leave the house.

I sighed, making my way back to the kitchen to angrily eat my feelings. Seth had come in after a bit, kissing my cheek saying that he wanted a good luck kiss before going back out at night. I obligated after sharing ice cream with him.

After he left I went back to the living room with Bella, unsurprised that Rosalie was there, hovering over Bella. I took my usual space next to Bella, this time on the couch instead of the floor. I was surprised when Alice joined us, but went along with it.

I listened quietly as they discussed baby names, laughing at the ridiculous names Bella came up with. I was actually fond of one name, but Bella was sure she wouldn't need it since her baby was a boy, not a girl. I was still betting on it being a girl though.

Jacob and Edward entered the living room and Alice and Rosalie helped Bella stand up.

"Hey," She said, slightly out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"It's not like I'm the one carrying a blood-sucking demon," Jacob replied with a smirk. He glanced over at me, and I rolled my eyes, ignoring him as I stood up to stand next to Rosalie.

"This is pretty important, Bella." Rosalie said. "Why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided."

"What now?" He asked, the smirk fell from his face. I glanced at Edward and shared a knowing look with him as he laughed.

"Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names."

"She hates them," Bella shook her head.

"Well then I'm on your side no matter what."

"They're not that bad," I said rolling my eyes.

"Thank you," Bella laughed. "If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob."

"Okay fine, that one's not awful." Rosalie admitted. "Why don't you tell him the girl's name?"

"Which is my favorite, by the way." I added.

"I was playing around with our moms' names, Renee and Esme" Bella started. "And I was thinking, Renesmee."

"R-renesmee?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow. Edward laughed from behind him.

"Is it weird?" Bella asked.

"No, it's not too weird." Edward answered before Jake could say anything.

"It's unique, like her situation." I added.

"His," Bella corrected.

"I like Renesmee." Edward smiled.

"He likes it," Bella said smugly as Rosalie handed her the blood cup. My eyes widened as Bella's hand missed, causing the cup to fall to the floor. I screamed as her back twisted, breaking with a sickening crunch. I watched in horror as she fell to the floor, her knees breaking on impact, Edward catching her head before it could hit the ground.

We all moved towards the office where Carlisle's medical supply was set up. Bella lay on the table, her hand clenched mine as pain filled her body.

"Carlisle said the placenta must've detached," Alice said as she held the phone to her ear. "He's coming as fast as he can."

"We'll have to do it," Rosalie said, panic in her voice as Bella breathed heavily. Her hand gripped my tight, and I rubbed it soothingly with my other hand. Rosalie grabbed the scalpel moving to cut Bella open when Edward stopped her.

"Let the morphine set in." He ordered.

"There' s not time," Rosalie hissed. "He's dying." Her words caused Bella to panic even more than she already was.

"No! GET HIM OUT NOW!" Bella yelled. I looked away as Rosalie cut into Bella's stomach. Bella screamed in pain. Rosalie stopped, and I looked over, watching as she stared at the bloody instrument in hunger.

"Rosalie DON'T!" Jacob yelled, tackling her to the ground.

"Alice, get her out of here!" Edward ordered, coming to Bella's side.

"It's going to be okay, Bella." I whispered, rubbing her hand as I watched the scene play out with worried eyes. My heart beat frantically in my chest as I watched as Alice dragged Rosalie out of the room.

"Edward, you've got to change her." Jacob's voice was frantic.

"I can't, not while he's still in her." Edward shook his head. "I've got to get him out first."

"Then hurry up and do it!" I snapped, looking from Edward to Bella who was still screaming in pain.

"Stay focused," Jacob said to Bella. "Keep your heart beating."

"HE'S SUFFOCATING!" Bella screamed. I closed my eyes as Edward began to tear Bella's flesh with his teeth, forcing my dinner to stay down. Bella stopped screaming, and Edward chuckled. I opened my eyes and watched as he pulled out the baby.

"It's Renesmee," he declared as the baby fussed in his arms.

Bella sighed, smiling. "She's beautiful." Edward handed Renesmee to Bella and we all watched, wincing as Renesmee bit her mother and started to wail. Edward took Renesmee away from Bella, and Bella watched them with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, she stopped moving. And she stopped breathing.

"Bella?" I asked, shaking her shoulder. "Bella?!"

Jacob grew frantic next to me, repeating my actions. I moved over as he began giving her CPR.

"Edward, you've got to do something now!" I shouted. He nodded, and handed me the bloody baby. I looked down at her, my gaze flickering to Jacob and Edward as the latter injected venom into her heart then started biting Bella at an attempt to put as much venom into her body.

I quickly walked out of the room as Renesmee began to fuss and into the bathroom, grabbing a small wash cloth and filling the sink with water.

"It's alright, Renesmee," I soothed and started to clean the blood off her body. "You're daddy is going to save your mommy." Renesmee continued to fuss, and I bit my lip. I started to hum in an attempt to calm her down, smiling when she did.

"I brought her clothes," I looked over at Rosalie who held blue pajamas in her hands along with a diaper.

"You okay?" I asked her as she set the items down, watching her carefully as she stared at the bloody water.

Rosalie nodded, "I'll just wait outside for you to finish." I nodded and watched her leave.

"That's your Aunt Rosalie," I whispered to Renesmee. "She's going to take extra care of you until your mommy gets better." I smiled down at the baby, laying her down on a clean towel and put on the diaper and pajamas. I sighed, noticing the baby had Bella's eyes.

At least something of Bella will still be here if she doesn't make it.

I picked up Renesmee, walking into the living room where Rosalie was standing with a pink blanket.

"You okay?" I repeated. She nodded and opened up the blanket. I gently placed Renesmee in Rosalie's arms, watching as she expertly wrapped Renesmee into the blanket. Rosalie sat in the armchair, fawning over the baby. I smiled and went back to the bathroom, planning on cleaning it, and myself, up.

When I came back to the living room, I was surprised to see Jacob there. Except he was on his knees, staring at baby Renesmee. I gaped at the look on his face.

"Jake?" I asked, walking towards him. "You okay?"

Jacob stood quickly, his face set in a determined look. "I'll be right back." He said and stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked, turning in her seat.  
>"20 bucks say he just imprinted on a baby," I smirked. "But someone owes me already, since I called that Renesmee would be a girl." I laughed when Rosalie rolled her eyes. I turned my attention towards Renesmee and Rosalie and I fawned over her.<p>

The family walked in, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme among them.

"It's over, the wolves are gone."

"And Bella?" I asked.

"We're not sure."

"She'll pull through." I assured. She had to pull through. She just had to.

**So you guys get an extra long chapter today because it's Christmas :D**

**Merry Christmas and I hope everyone has a wonderful day! Thank you for supporting my story, you all mean so much to me :)**

**Just a couple reviews this time:**

** 39982: **I'm glad you like the story! Originally, I was going to have Scarlett try and fight but really she only has her voice compared to the strength and speed the wolves have, and they wouldn't be able to fight her anyway since she's an imprint. I did actually try and write her fighting, it just didn't end up working for me. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Maiannaise:** I hope this chapter answered your question. I didn't have Seth go all protective with Scarlett at first for 2 reasons really. A) She's going to be near him so he can protect her easier rather than worry about her when she's at home and B) Seth's with the Cullens for the same reason Scarlett is, so there's really no reason for him to be upset. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!


	33. Chapter 33

I was at home when I got the phone call three days later.

"Bella's alive."

As much as I wanted to go and visit, Edward made a good point in that we don't know how well Bella's resistance would be. She is a newborn, after all. But I was finally going over today, after Edward had given me the okay to come over since apparently Bella has super self-control.

"You need to chill out," I stopped, realizing I was bouncing in my seat. I glared at Matthew and rolled my eyes.

"I'm perfectly calm. It's not everyday you find out someone you thought was dead is actually alive. We aren't a TV show."

"Your life is certainly filled with enough drama to be one," I laughed and took the ice cream bucket out of the freezer, grabbing two spoons and joined Matthew on the couch. I handed him the extra spoon and we dug in. "So Jacob imprinted on Bella's daughter."

I nodded, "He and baby Renesmee. I bet Bella's going to flip and try to kill him when she find out."

"I don't doubt that," Matthew laughed. "Isn't it going to be awkward when Renesmee grows up? Like Jacob's just going to say: 'Hey babe, just so you know I tried to steal your mother away from your father because I used to love her. But now I love you, so it's okay.'"

I laughed, "I hope they don't have that conversation. For Jacob's sake," I snorted. "He's totally going to get his ass kicked."

"You're so weird," Matthew laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." I teased, poking his nose with my spoon.

"Right," I laughed, biting my lip as I scooped up more ice cream into my spoon. "So what time are you leaving?" I checked my phone, and shrugged.

"Whenever someone comes over to pick me up."

"And you're going dressed like that?" I looked down at my sweatpants and t-shirt.

"What's wrong with this?"

"You usually dress up when you see Seth." I snorted.  
>"Sure I do," I shrugged. "Besides, I just don't feel like putting on real clothes today." Matthew rolled his eyes at me and I laughed at him. I jumped off the couch when I heard a car horn from outside, turning to face Matthew. "Are you just going to sit around all day?"<p>

"It what I always do when you go with your wolf," Matthew shrugged. I crossed my arm, smirking as an idea popped in my head.

"Why don't you come with?"

"No thanks." I pouted, grabbing Matthew's arm and tried to pull him off the couch.

"Please?!" I groaned, letting go of his arm. "It's just today. And who knows, maybe you'll make some friends." I bounced on my feet when the car horn sounded again. "Pleeeeaaase?"

"Fine," Matthew groaned. I grinned, tugging on my boots and ran out the door after making sure Matthew was following.

I opened the passenger door of the hummer, climbing inside. "Matthew's coming, I hope you don't mind."

"Alice already told us, Little Red." I rolled my eyes at Emmett and buckled my seatbelt. "Hello, fish-boy." I could practically feel Matthew roll his eyes as he climbed into the back.

"We aren't fish, leach."

"Play nice, boys." I said playfully. I grunted when Matthew kicked my seat, turning to glare at him as Emmett pulled out of my driveway.

"Wait 'till you see the baby, Red." Emmett said, "Rose absolutely adores her."

"I'm guessing that she'll be completely preoccupied with the baby like she was with Bella, right?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Like hell you aren't," Matthew piped in. "You've been moping around about how you thought Rosalie wouldn't abandon you, but you were wrong and blah blah blah…"

"Shut up, I don't mope around!" I snapped, my face warming up.

"So you do think Rose is abandoning you," I ignored Emmett, picking at my chipped blue nail polish. "Scarlett,"

"It doesn't matter, okay?" I shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

The rest of the car ride was silent, and I couldn't help but feel bad for causing the silence. As soon as Emmett parked the car, I jumped out and quickly walked to the living room. I nodded at Esme and Carlisle on my way, and approached Jacob who was standing at the window with a sandwich in his hand. I snatched it from his hand and took a bite out of it.

"Sure Scar, you can have some of my sandwich." Jacob said sarcastically, glancing at me before turning his attention back outside.

I followed his gaze, frowning slightly when I saw Rosalie playing with Renesmee outside. I put the sandwich back into Jacob's hand. "Thanks for sharing Jake." I started to walk away, turning back when I felt his hand grab my arm.

"You okay?" I turned and faced him, shrugging.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jacob scoffed and put his arm around me, pulling me to his side.

"I'm your best friend, Scar. I can tell when you're lying." I sighed and leaned against him, closing my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," I sighed. "It's stupid." I whispered. I was grateful when Jacob said nothing and continued to eat his sandwich. I heard footsteps a moment later, and the ruffle of a paper but no one said anything until another pair of footsteps entered the room.

"Wooow, done already?" I opened my eyes, looking over at a smirking Emmett, sitting next to Matthew and Carlisle, and followed his gaze to where Edward and a now red-eyed vampire Bella stood.

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked, ignoring Emmett.

"Blondie stole her," Jacob answered, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"You break a lot of stuff?" Emmett asked, earning a snort from Matthew and a smirk from Jacob.

"Emmett, no." Bella shook her head.

"No one besides you wants to know anything about _that,"_ I said rolling my eyes. I walked out of Jacob's embrace and slowly walked towards Bella. "It's good to see you Bella."

I felt Jacob and Matthew's eyes on us as Bella slowly pulled me into a hug. I shivered inwardly at how cold her body felt, but smiled anyway, wrapping my arms around her. Bella pulled away, smiling with her pearly white teeth.

"I'm glad to see you Scarlett," She smiled, stepping back towards Edward. "Thank you for what you did."

I shrugged, "It's no big deal."

Bella's response was cut off when the phone rang. I frowned, seeing Carlisle, Edward and Jacob exchange glances.

"Is that Charlie?" Bella asked quietly. I frowned, and looked down. Carlie had been a mess lately, worrying about Bella's health. He'd come over for dinner yesterday, but he barely touched his food and he looked exhausted.

"He's been calling twice a day," Edward informed.

"He's in pretty rough shape." Jacob said, finally turning away from the window.

"All he does is worry," I said quietly, crossing my arms. I shared a glance with Matthew, who still sat next to Emmett with his phone in his hands. We both knew that Charlie was getting worse.

"We'll eventually have to tell him that you didn't make it." Carlisle said, getting straight to the point.

"He needs to morn Bella," Edward said.

"He needs closure," Matthew piped in. Bella glanced at him, before looking back at the phone and nodded.

"Okay," She sighed. "We'll do it tomorrow," She walked back and buried herself into Edward's side.

"I'm going to miss this place," Emmett sighed and stood.

"We'll come back," Carlisle said. "We always do."

"Wait, you guys are leaving?" I frowned, stepping towards the table.

"No one said anything about that," Jacob frowned, stepping forward and stood at my side.

"Well, once people believe that Bella's dead we can't risk anyone seeing her." Carlisle said.

"So you just… disappear?"

"Jacob, we don't have any other choice." Edward shook his head. I crossed my arms.

"So what, you're just going to pack up and never be heard from again?" I scoffed. "Great." I shook my head. "I'm going to find Seth," I walked out of the house, feeling loneliness creep into my heart. My closest friends were leaving, and I'd never be able to see them again.

"Scarlett!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Scarlett, stop!" I sighed, turning when I was finally outside.

"What?" I crossed my arms. "What could you possibly say to make this any better?" I rose an eyebrow, watching as Matthew shifted on his feet.

"I don't know," He sighed, running his hand through his messy hair. "You didn't expect them to stay forever did you?"

I sighed, "No. I just didn't know they'd leave so soon. Especially when they'd leave without a trace of ever being here."

"People come and go, Scarlett."

"I can't just forget about them, Matthew!" I snapped. "They've been there for me when I needed them, and I've returned the favor! They're like family," I closed my eyes, hearing twigs snap and leaves ruffle, knowing that Seth was coming back from the woods. I sniffled and wiped my eyes quickly, realizing that I was crying.

"Scarlett!" I sighed, hearing the excitement in Seth's voice. "Are you crying?" I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

"It's nothing," I mumbled and opened my eyes to look at him, hoping they weren't red.

"What happened?" He frowned, pulling me closer to him. Seth turned and faced Matthew, "What'd you do to her?" He growled, frowning when he realized that Matthew wasn't even focused on us, but something behind us. I frowned, glancing behind us. I froze, seeing Leah standing by the trees with an adoring and shocked look in her eyes, as if she were a blind woman seeing the sun for the first time. I bit my lip, realizing what had happened.

_Leah imprinted on Matthew._

**__Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. But I hope you are all doing well! Thanks to everyone that has followed my story, it means a lot to me! And now responses to reviews:__**

**_Maiannaise: _**Thanks, I thought it would be a good idea for Scarlett to look after Ness since she'd be covered in blood, and not to mention she has blood flowing through her veins. It would just be easier on Rosalie if Scarlett were to clean up Ness. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!


End file.
